Los pokemon en nuestras vidas
by torch zorro
Summary: Me inspire a escribir esta historia cuando me pregunte de como seria mi vida y la de mis compañeros si los pokemon fueran reales, y eso es lo que en esta historia se muestra, aventuras, peleas, limones en un futuro cercano, y más! CLASIFICADO M por escenas sexuales
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que esta es mi primera historia así que me aseguraré de que sea lo mejor posible; esta historia está basada en pokemon y contendrá futuros limones y escenas pokefilicas así que advierto con anticipación para evitar reclamos de gente sensible.**

 **Capítulo 1: año nuevo escolar**

Comenzaré por presentarme me llamo Cristopher y vivo en la ciudad más cercana al polo sur, aunque no es un lugar frio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eso no es lo importante, para empezar soy un joven de 17 años y vivo casi a las afueras de la ciudad en unos departamentos con mi madre, mi padre suele visitarme pero en sí están separados, pero eso no me afecta, lo que me importa es la idea de ser entrenador pokemon y este año en mi escuela finalmente nos enseñaran a capturar pokemon y nos darán las demás herramientas para ser entrenador (para los que quieren aprender a entrenar), aunque también hay otras profesiones a aprender cómo ser médico, técnico, psicólogo, etc. Pero lo que a mí me apasiona es aprender de los pokemon entrenando y viajando junto a uno apoyándose el uno a otro para ser los mejores posibles, yo siempre quise tener un pokemon, tener a una pequeña criatura a la cual querer y jugar no solo entrenar, por lo dicho anteriormente ya deje claro que no tengo un pokemon propio, mi madre jamás me dejó tener uno, decía que no estaba listo para esa responsabilidad, pero este año eso cambiará, yo y mis amigos nos conseguiremos nuestros pokemons propios y pelearemos entre nosotros para ver quién es el mejor, o quizá solo por diversión.

06:25 am

Mi alarma sonó y me comencé a levantarme con la dificultad que me daba la pereza de volver despertarse temprano para ir a la escuela.

-agh…-dije mientras salía de la cama y me vestía con la ropa más cómoda para salir; en mi habitación tenía todo decorado con motivo de pokemon: posters, peluches, etc.

-ya pronto será-decía mientras sostenía un peluche de un pequeño lucario –quizás hoy o mañana sea el día en que obtenga mi pokemon-.

Después de vestirme me fui a desayunar y me encontré con mi madre preparándome el almuerzo para la escuela.

-buenos días hijo, toma guárdalo en tu mochila-me dijo mi madre mientras me daba mi bolsa de almuerzo.

-gracias mamá-le respondí con flojera mientras recibía la bolsa y la guardaba en mi mochila.

-ok come, tu desayuno está listo yo volveré a dormir-terminó de decir la oración y se fue a dormir a su habitación.

Ocupé mi tiempo restante para desayunar un plato de cereales, y ya con todo listo me fui camino a la escuela a tomar mi bus de transporte. En casi todo el viaje de camino a la escuela podía ver a la gente paseando con sus respectivos pokemon y/o ayudándose el uno al otro cargando cosas entre ambos.

-desearía tener mi propio pokemon…, pero de seguro los chicos se sienten igual-

El resto del viaje transcurrió normal, y cuando llegué a la escuela nos hicieron formarnos en filas en el gimnasio para saludarnos y dar inicio al nuevo año escolar, esto no era algo que precisamente yo extrañara pero me interesaba la noticia en que decía que en este año saldremos a campo abierto a aprender de los pokemon en persona, eso me provocó emoción más que otra cosa, pero mi emoción creció aún más con la noticia de que nos haría entrega de una pokedex hoy mismo. Y así fue, nuestra primera hora de clases se nos entregó una pokedex propia a cada uno junto algo más, una pokebola, junto a la noticia que me hiso sonreír de alegría, saldremos ahora mismo.

 **Y díganme como me quedó el primer capítulo de mi historia,perdon si quedo muy corta, debo decir que soy nuevo en esto y todavía no estoy seguro de cómo hacer una historia de varios capítulos, así que cualquier ayuda será agradecida, además de que en futuros capítulos prometo limones así que ¡paciencia con eso!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: una** **salida** **y un nuevo amigo**

Al recibir la pokedex y la pokebola las examiné, porque nunca había sostenido esos artefactos en mis manos, la pokebola era el utensilio de función más simple, así que examiné más detenidamente la pokedex, pero no contenía datos, aunque era obvio, pues estaba nueva, pero hoy comenzaríamos a llenarla con información. Era salida de los de tercer grado así que me reuní con mi amigo y medio primo Rodrigo. En cuanto salí de mi aula de clases Rodrigo se me acerca y me saluda.

-holi- me saluda con incredulidad, a lo que yo le respondo mientras caminamos con los demás cursos a la salida de la escuela para nuestra excursión.

-hola rana (yo le suelo llamar rana), ¿y ya pensaste que pokemon quieres capturar? Recuerda que solo tenemos una pokebola cada uno-

-si ya lo sé y no se cual quiero, depende de adonde vayamos supongo, pero si pudiera elegir me gustaría un buizel, un sneasel o un sentret-

-tu lista de pokemon favoritos es muy amplia, pero yo tampoco he pensado mucho en que pokemon quisiera, creo que sólo me he concentrado en tener un pokemon sin pensar en cual sería, pero eso si no me importa mucho el que capture siempre y cuando sea hembra-

-otra vez con eso, es lo único en lo que piensas tú pokefilico-

-(eso me hiso sobresaltar) ¿¡que!? ¡No! Como crees- era uno de sus típicos comentarios que usa para molestarme, pero en parte podría tener razón, me atraen en cierto modo algunos pokemon, pero también yo sería incapaz de obligar a un pokemon a hacer algo así conmigo-.

Omitiendo el resto de la conversación que no eran más que comentarios hechos por Rodrigo solo para fastidiarme el resto del viaje de camino al bosque más cercano se hiso corto mientras también hablábamos de que haremos con nuestros pokemon cuando los tengamos, cómo los apodaremos y cosas así.

10:25 am

Ya llegando al bosque a las afueras de la ciudad nos dividieron en grupos hechos de cada curso y nos dieron un tiempo de una hora y media para capturar un pokemon y recopilar toda la información posible antes de las doce y volver a la escuela para almorzar e irnos a casa. Sinceramente yo nunca fui de los que van en grupo en las salidas, y eso ahora mismo se debe más que todo porque no me llevo bien con los chicos de mi curso, así que me separé de ellos y me fui a la parte más oscura del bosque (donde los arboles más grandes hacen más sombra) y caminé tranquilamente atento a cualquier movimiento o sonido de algún pokemon salvaje, que de hecho sabía que no sería demasiado grande, porque nuestros profesores se aseguraron de que viniéramos a una zona en donde los pokemon estuvieran en fase de crecimiento y no presentaran un peligro para los principiantes. Estuve como media hora buscando un pokemon que valiera la pena capturar (y que fuera hembra), pero sólo encontré un Caterpie y un Scatterbug, pero yo me negaba a entrenar un tipo bicho, así que los dejé ir y me limité en seguir buscando, aunque tenía la inquietante sensación de que me vigilaban, además de que escuchaba una risita entre los arboles cada vez que me volteaba a ver quién se reía y no había nadie. Este círculo vicioso de voltearse no escuchar nada, seguir caminando y escuchar la risa otra vez hacia que a mí también se me contagiara la risa, pero a la vez esto me estaba hartando, entonces decidí ir a descubrir quién se burlaba de mí yendo a los arbustos en donde yo creía que provenían las risas.

-ok ok ¿Quién es el que no comparte el chiste?- le dije a los arbustos sin recibir respuesta.- ¿hola? Sé que estás ahí y no quieres que te vea, así que solo dime quien eres y que quieres- todavía sin respuesta.- si no me vas a contestar me iré de aquí- fue lo último que dije antes de darme la vuelta y retirarme otra vez, sin embargo cuando quise alejarme de ahí escuché otra vez algo detrás de mí, excepto que en lugar de una risa esta vez fue un crujir de hojas y ramas, a lo que me volteé para saber de una vez por todas quien me estaba siguiendo. No sé porque me imaginé que iba a ser otro pokemon con aspecto desagradable a mi gusto, pero resultó que lo que apareció fue quizás la criatura más encantadora que había visto hasta ese entonces, lo que me encontré fue un pequeño zorua. Yo por reflejo lo que hice fue sacar rápidamente mi pokedex para registrar al pokemon que tenía en frente, y eso hice, y lo que la pokedex decía acerca del zorua (además de la común descripción de la pokedex) que encontré en ese momento era que era una joven zorua hembra sin mucha experiencia. Apenas podía creerlo, este era un pokemon que no suele mostrarse en su verdadera forma ante la gente y lo tenía en frente con la oportunidad de capturarla, estaba a punto de sacar mi pokebola, pero me detuve al ver su cara, mientras me miraba parecía tener una expresión de tristeza, y así era, se veía apenada como si quisiera disculparse.

-hey pequeña no estoy enojado contigo por seguirme si eso es lo que te pone triste- le dije para animarla, a lo que ella reaccionó levantando las orejas y cambiando su expresión de tristeza por una de sorpresa, como acto seguido lo que hiso ella fue acercarse un poco a mí, quise agacharme y acercarme a acariciarla, pero retrocedió con timidez, entonces se me ocurrió una idea, saqué de mi mochila de almuerzo una baya zidra y se la di, cosa que la hiso abalanzarse hacia la fruta que dejé en el piso y comenzar a devorarla, se le veía feliz comiendo esa baya, yo solo me quedé mirándola el cómo comía gustosamente hasta que no quedara nada y su expresión me mostrara que estaba satisfecha, después de que terminó me miró con una sonrisa y se acercó nuevamente a mí, supuse que me gané su confianza, así que intenté de nuevo acariciarla, y lo logré finalmente, le rasqué repetidas veces en la cabeza detrás de las orejas; parecía gustarle mucho este tipo de mimos, por lo que decidí darle gusto por un rato. Continué dándole caricias por unos minutos, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba yo sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con zorua sentada en mis piernas mientras continuaba mimándola.

-hey zorua ¿somos amigos verdad?- le pregunté a zorua deteniendo las caricias.

Ella inclinó la cabeza en señal de duda, pensé que no me había entendido, pero mi duda se aclaró cuando luego ella asintió con la cabeza, eso me hiso sentir una enorme calidez, pero luego una inseguridad al querer hacerle la siguiente pregunta.

-Entonces zorua dime… ¿te gustaría ir a vivir conmigo a mi casa?- le pregunté a zorua con timidez.

A ella pareció sorprenderle la propuesta, incluso se puso pensativa mirando a otra dirección. No quería presionarla a que tome una decisión así, pero ella era perfecta y no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta.

-escucha zorua, no voy a obligarte a que vengas conmigo, pero eso sí, si eliges quedarte conmigo prometo cuidarte y protegerte, porque me encariñé contigo aunque nos hayamos conocido hace poco- le dije a zorua con total sinceridad.

Zorua solo me miró atónita por lo que dije, y lo siguiente que hiso ella fue saltar hacia mí aferrándose a mi pecho soltando un par de lágrimas de inocultable felicidad. Yo la abrasé, la sostuve en mis brazos y la abrasé fuertemente, pues sabía que me había conseguido una fiel compañera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: reunión de amigos**

Yo todavía tenía a zorua en mis brazos, pero ya me encontraba de pie.

-¿Qué tal si volvemos a el punto de reunión?- le sugerí a mi nueva amiga, la que respondió solo con una expresión de duda, supuse que no me entendió.

-verás yo y mis compañeros vinimos aquí para capturar pokemon, y acordamos reunirnos para volver a la escuela en una hora y media, a propósito ¿Qué hora es?- me pregunté a mi mismo antes de sacar mi celular y ver la hora.

11:55 am

-ups será mejor volver con tiempo de sobra, que retrasarnos y se vallan sin nosotros, en marcha zorua- le indiqué a zorua, quien se zafó de mis brazos y se colocó en mi hombro; parecía que a alguien le gustaba que la cargue.

Y emprendimos el camino de regreso al punto de reunión, yo por un lado acariciaba ocasionalmente a zorua en la cabeza, zorua por otro lado me lamia la mejilla de vez en cuando, no sabía porque me gustaba tanto el darle cariño a ella, pero estando junto a zorua el tiempo del viaje se acortaba, y terminamos llegando al poco tiempo a donde se encontraban los demás cursos y el mío. Se podía apreciar que casi todos ya contaban con un pokemon propio y que todos los chicos y chicas se encontraban conversando acerca de cómo fue el encuentro y la respectiva captura de su pokemon, antes de que pudiera acercarme al grupo de estudiantes, zorua emitió un ruido de temor y trató de esconderse inútilmente detrás de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa zorua?- le pregunté a mi intimidada compañera. Entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió que quizás su temor es provocado por la presencia de mucha gente, a la que evidentemente por el lugar a donde me la encontré no estaba acostumbrada.

Entonces tomé a zorua en mis manos y la puse en frente mío antes de hablarle –tranquila pequeña, prometo no separarme de ti para protegerte de cualquiera que quiera dañarte, créeme ellos no son malos, son amigos- le dije a zorua mirándola a los ojos, quien me miró por unos cuantos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza, sonreírme y lamerme la punta de la nariz –buena chica- le dije a modo de cumplido antes de volver a colocarla en mi hombro. Los chicos ni notaron cuando llegué, porque para ellos suelo ser invisible, pero eso ni me importaba en ese momento, me limité a buscar a Rodrigo y quizás a su nuevo amigo.

No tuve que buscar demasiado para encontrar por ahí a Rodrigo que me miraba entre unos chicos, además de él, también pude notar que se encontraba cargando algo entre sus brazos, así que me acerqué junto a zorua para ver mejor y poder hablarle.

-hola tú, rana-saludé a Rodrigo antes de fijarme en lo que llevaba en sus brazos, era un sneasel lo que andaba cargando y se le veía feliz –y hola también para tu sneasel-.

-si hola, ¿ya viste mi nueva y pachonsita pokemon?- me saluda mientras me muestra abrazando a su sneasel con orgullo de haber obtenido el pokemon que deseaba.

-¿escuché bien? ¿Te salió uno hembra a ti también?- le pregunté levemente impresionado por la coincidencia sobre el género de nuestros pokemon.

-si a ti te salió uno hembra significa que cuando se queden solos, eso terminará con resultados sexuales- respondió soltando unas de sus bromas doble sentido.

Tuve que reprimir las ganas de golpearlo, porque primero, zorua estaba conmigo y segundo, él era un chico que usaba lentes, por lo que tenía que contenerme –como te atreves a decir eso pedazo de subnormal ,encima que lo haces delante de mi zorua- creo que me expresé correctamente sin exaltarme.

-oye tranquilo viejo- hiso un comentario imitando a un personaje de una serie de televisión.

-como sea, y ¿Qué nombre fue el que le pusiste a tu sneacel?- pregunté

-le puse whitney- me dijo enseñando de nuevo a su sneacel, quien enseñó una sonrisa

-¿y por qué whitney?- le pregunté

-porque para cuando evolucione a weavile, tendrá un nombre que empiece con la misma letra, ¿y tú como le pondrás a tu zorua?- respondió y cuestionó

-es que…, yo la verdad soy terrible para inventar nombres, así que solo la dejaré como zorua- le contesté

-ok como quieras, a propósito ya va a ser hora de que volvamos al colegio- me dijo

Y cuando dijo esto me di cuenta de que nuestros cursos ya estaban comenzando a irse (sin un orden aparente)

-ok sigamos conversando mientras caminamos de regreso- le indique

Rodrigo me siguió, y continuamos con la conversación de camino a la escuela, yo le conté el cómo conocí a zorua, y él me relataba de cómo conoció a su sneacel.

-entonces ella me arrebató mi sándwich y se burló de mi- me contaba Rodrigo

-y ¿así se hicieron amigos?- le pregunté

-es que luego de eso ella dividió el sándwich y me dio la mitad, y nos sentamos juntos a comerlo- añadió

-ah…, y ¿Qué pasó después?- continué preguntando

-luego de eso le pregunté si quería acompañarme y ser mi pokemon, y a ella pareció agradarle la idea porque se subió a mis brazos para darme un abrazo- agregó

\- a lo mejor es ella quien quiere algo contigo- comenté a modo de broma

Ante esto la sneacel de Rodrigo suelta una risita después de mirarlo

\- ¿¡que!? Yo no soy un pokefilico como tú- contestó fingiendo ofenderse

\- ya me desquitaré contigo después, que no creo que deba ponerme violento en frente de zorua- le dije advirtiéndole no provocarme

\- como sea, ya veremos cómo se comporta tu zorua después de conocerte mejor- dice él haciendo una sonrisa doble sentido

Realmente me fastidiaba cuando dice que soy tan atrevido y tan malpensado como él; sea como fuere, seguimos conversando sobre diversas cosas, como por ejemplo, ¿Qué pokemon tendrían los demás chicos amigos nuestros? ¿Quién de nosotros lograría evolucionar a su pokemon antes? ¿Quién tendría el pokemon más fuerte? Cosas así nos preguntamos, y por supuesto lo veíamos como una competencia y decíamos quien lo lograría primero, uno lo negaba mientras que el otro decía que podría, esto lo repetimos hasta que llegamos de vuelta al colegio, nos despedimos, y nuestros pokemon también lo hicieron, y nos encaminamos a nuestras respectivas salas, donde en la mía se encontraban ya todos mis compañeros de curso, quienes ya todos tenían su pokemon y quienes tenían un pokemon poco común lo presumía ante todos, y era notorio pues una pequeña multitud de chicos se amontonaba en el fondo de la sala y miraban asombrados al chico que tenía un snivy, quien se notaba tan orgulloso como su dueño por los gestos de ambos que me hacían recordar a unos actrices pretenciosos, yo solo me limite a sentarme junto a zorua, en mi puesto al frente, la dejé sobre la mesa y me senté frente a ella acariciado su cabeza para pasar el tiempo; a zorua le gustaba bastante estas muestras de cariño, tanto que se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó de nuevo a lamerme la mejilla, a este punto eso era algo que no me molestaba en lo absoluto, es más, yo la incentivaba a que no parara de actuar tierna, devolviéndole las caricias; esto lo seguimos haciendo por un rato hasta que una de las chicas que estaba observando al chico con su snivy, se volteó a mirar hacia donde yo estaba, y quedó asombrada al ver a mi zorua, y no contenta con mirarla desde lejos, se acercó a nosotros mirando con maravilla a zorua, quien se mostró tímida ante los cumplidos que le estaba dando alguien desconocido para ella, y lo malo empezó ahí, cuando la chica llamó a sus compañeras, y ellas a sus compañeras y nos rodearon dejando solos al chico y a su snivy a quienes les hubiera visto la cara de disgusto si no me estuvieran bloqueando la vista todas las chicas que no paraban de hacerme preguntas con respecto a zorua, preguntas como: ¿Dónde la encontré? ¿Es niño o niña? O hacían comentarios como ¿Cómo puede caber tanta lindura en un pokemon tan pequeño? Cosas así, pero a zorua parecía temerle tanto a tantos ojos viéndola que se refugió en mis brazos cerrando sus pequeños ojos, temerosa de las chicas, yo sabía que tenía que detener las excesivas muestras de atención, porque a zorua no le gusta estar rodeada de gente.

-ok chicas, ya cálmense, están asustando a zorua- les dije a todas las chicas cercanas

-huy perdón, es que es una lindura- dijo una de las chicas apenada por lo que hacía

-sí, lo sentimos- complementó otra chica, hablando por las demás que estaban cerca

-ok, solamente no se acerquen todas a la vez, es que zorua no vivía muy acompañada, así que no está acostumbrada a estar rodeada de gente- dije yo, hablando por zorua

-aun así, me parece muy adorable- agregó otra chica

-lo sé, y es porque lo es ¿cierto zorua?- comenté y después le pregunté a zorua

Zorua solo se limitó a mirarme y a sonreír tímidamente, pero después volvió a mirar a las chicas quienes la miraban con adoración y se ocultó nuevamente en mi pecho cerrando los ojos

-aún se siente insegura de la presencia de ustedes- dije refiriéndome a las chicas

-ok entonces me iré…- dijo una chica antes de retirarse

-hey amiga espérame- dijo otra chica siguiendo a su amiga

-¿insegura? ¡Eso significa que es una niña!- dijo otra chica con un cierto grado de emoción

-si…, de hecho si es hembra, y creo que es por eso que se lleva tan bien conmigo- comenté para corroborar con lo que había dicho aquella chica

-awww eso significa que le gustas- bromeó de forma picara una de las chicas que quedaban.

Su comentario me incomodó y me hiso sonrojar un poco, y al mirar a zorua pude notar que estaba del mismo modo que yo, casi como si aquella chica hubiera dicho algo que era cierto, de igual manera no podía asegurar eso

-haber, sé que ella quizás ya le agrade un poco, pero no creo que ella me quiera de esa manera si apenas nos conocimos hace unas horas- le dije con tal de aclararle a la chica

-oh, pero no digas que no la quieres, ella podría ponerse triste- añadió la chica

-no estoy diciendo que no la quiera, de hecho tengo la esperanza de que ella algún día pueda quererme tanto como yo la quiero- respondí abrazando cariñosamente a zorua

Zorua lo que hiso fue mirarme con una enorme sonrisa, acercándose y dándome varias lamidas en la mejilla con una inocultable felicidad

-¡awww! Es tan adorable, te dije que le gustabas- dijo la misma chica con un leve tono tierno

-ok, tal vez si le guste a zorua, de cualquier modo no me molesta en lo absoluto- comenté en respuesta de la evidente felicidad que le provoqué a zorua

En ese momento suena el timbre del almuerzo; debo decir que me sorprendió más el hecho de que el tiempo pasó más rápido con zorua a mi lado, que el repentino toque en sí.

-oh pena, pero como sea, ¡hasta luego!- dijo la misma chica con la estaba hablando, que posteriormente se retira

-¡si adiós! Y cuida bien de tu zorua- dijo otra chica que estaba cerca, que también se va junto con su amiga

-lo haré no se preocupen por ella, porque estará bien conmigo- les dije a las chicas que se iban mientras les hacía un gesto de despedida

Lo siguiente que hice fue recoger mis cosas, guardarlas en mi mochila e irme con zorua en mi hombro de camino al comedor, para encontrarme con Rodrigo y el resto de mis amigos que quizás contaban con un pokemon propio también, porque los demás cursos resultaba que también habían salido hoy, pero a otras áreas más lejanas al colegio, y como eran los cursos de grados más bajos, se habrían tardado menos en la captura de sus pokemon, pues a ellos se les brindaba ayuda de otros profesores para poder tener más éxito en cada una de sus capturas.

Continuaba caminando por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a la entrada del comedor, donde apenas atravesar las puertas pude divisar a mis amigos de diferentes cursos sentados en la misma mesa en la que nos solemos reunir a hablar y comer, y resultaba que no solo se encontraban ellos sentados allí, es decir que además de ellos también había otros pequeños ´´amigos´´ sentados junto a ellos; me resultó emocionante el que mis amigos al fin se consiguieron sus pokemon, y que pronto nos divertiremos con todo lo que ahora me podía imaginar, así que ansioso entré al comedor y fui con ellos.

 **Primero, debo de pedir disculpas por lo que me tardo en continuar esta historia, pero como en opinión de algunos he leído que les parece bien hecha esta historia, y de hecho esa es la razón de por qué me tardo más en actualizar esta, porque es una historia más compleja que mi otro fic que escribo, sin más que decir me despido esperando que les guste lo que escribo y que dejen sus review con sugerencias, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: primeras batallas**

Me detuve después de entrar al comedor con zorua en mi hombro, quien se notaba un poco nerviosa al entrar de nuevo a una habitación con gente que posiblemente se nos acercarían curiosos de verla de cerca otra vez; fui a la misma mesa donde solemos siempre juntarnos al almuerzo, y de lejos no solo los veía a ellos sino que aparentemente también estaban acompañados de unos pequeños bultos de colores; sonreí y me acerqué a ellos para ver mejor.

Solo unos pasos dentro del comedor bastó para que mis compañeros notaran mi presencia y me saludaran amistosamente desde sus asientos; aquellos amigos míos de otros cursos más altos, bajos o incluso del mismo grado del que yo me encontraba; sea como fuere mis amigos y yo nos solemos llevar bien, y de hecho nos conocimos porque siempre (al menos de los años en que nos conocemos) hemos compartido gustos similares, especialmente temas relacionados con los pokemon.

-hola wacho- dijo a modo de saludo, y con total informalidad uno de mis compañeros; al que le solemos llamar tatán cuyo verdadero nombre es Jonathan.

-vaya parece que ya capturaste a uno también- dijo ahora otro amigo mío, esta vez al que le llamamos muga, hablaba refiriéndose a zorua, quien se mostraba tímida de que la estuvieran observando

Tal era la timidez de aquella pequeña zorrita sentada en mi hombro, que mantenía su cabeza oculta y lo que podía esconder de ella tras mi cabeza, de nuevo se me ocurrió calmar sus miedos diciéndole que no había que temer

-calma pequeña- le dije a zorua –son amigos, ellos no te harán daño- fue lo que le dije a la pequeña de tipo siniestro para intentar tranquilizarla de la presencia de mis compañeros. Zorua me miró por un momento antes de dejar de esconder su pequeño cuerpo tras mi cabeza y comenzar a asomarse para que los demás la vieran; ella lo siguiente que hiso fue hacer un sutil movimiento con la cabeza, algo parecido a una reverencia que usó como saludo.

-lo siento, es que aún es muy tímida- dije hablando por zorua y dirigiéndome a mis compañeros aclarando la causa de su comportamiento; fue en ese entonces que presté mejor atención, y me fijé es aquellos bultos que acompañaban a cada uno de mis amigos que no veía claramente cuando yo me encontraba lejos, y resultaba que mis sospechas terminaron siendo ciertas, mis compañeros (y yo) por fin todos nos habíamos conseguido un pokemon propio; tal y como hemos fantaseado del tiempo que llevamos estudiando en ese colegio. Mis amigos allí presentes y sentados en las sillas de la mesa eran 5, primero estaba tatán con un zubat sentado en su hombro, después estaba muga con un larvitar sentado en la mesa frente a él, luego estaba Daniel quien no tenía apodo, solo le llamábamos Daniel quien tenía un golett parado al lado de su asiento; después estaba Fernanda, hermana de muga y la ultima en unirse a nuestro círculo de amigos, quien contaba con un poochyena que ella sostenía entre sus brazos. Sonreí levemente ante el descubrimiento –pero miren nada más, creo que no soy el único con un nuevo amigo- dije con un leve tono carismático y hablándole a todos a la vez.

-así es, mira este es mi zubat, le puse batman, y además cuando evolucione estará roto ¡y será totalmente OP!- dijo tatán con sumo entusiasmo

 **Nota del autor:** roto y OP, significan que algo posee habilidades excepcionales (al menos mis amigos usan estos términos con esas intenciones)

-ok…, un gusto conocerte zubat…, digo batman- dije saludando al zubat de tatán –saluda tú también zorua- le indiqué a mi pequeña pokemon que también saludara al zubat de mi amigo. Entonces ella saludo también, y en respuesta ´´batman´´ emitió una especie de ligero zumbido que supongo era para devolvernos el saludo.

Estaría de más decir que estoy acostumbrado de que mis amigos suelten comentarios que desconcertarían a alguien cualquiera (especialmente cuando se ponen competitivos).

El caso es que continué saludando al resto, ahora a muga –hola muga ¿Cómo estás?- dije saludando con la mano –y a ti también- dije saludando también a su larvitar.

-hola cris, yo estoy bien. Deja que te presente a mi larvitar, le puse nicky, saluda nicky- dijo muga saludando también con la mano y una sonrisa, su pokemon hiso lo mismo con la diferencia de hacerlo sin sonreír.

Saludé del mismo modo a Daniel, quien saludó normal esta vez, y digo ´´normal´´ porque él suele ser del tipo de chico que responde con palabrotas aún si solo está saludando a alguien, me dijo que su golett le apodó bonzzai y que lo encontró en un cobertizo abandonado del colegio en una salida al patio trasero. Salude a la Fernanda la cual habló sin soltar a su poochyena de sus brazos, el nombre de su pokemon dijo que era crispy, me causo gracia el nombre con poco sentido, pero ella dijo que se lo puso simplemente porque le gustaba como sonaba, aun si no tenía sentido. Por ultimo saludé a rana (Rodrigo), quien hiso su típico comentario bromista, molestándome de nuevo con lo de zorua, sobre que le pasará ´´algo´´ si se queda a solas conmigo, obviamente lo decía en broma tratando de ofenderme, pero esto era algo común de ver todos los días de escuela para mí.

Me senté en la silla porque comenzaban a cansárseme los pies por haber estado un largo rato hablando con ellos de pié. –Y díganme ¿de qué género son sus pokemon?-. Pregunté incómodamente al ser lo primero que se me ocurrió al mirar a zorua sonriéndome con ternura. El caso es que mi pregunta les causó extrañeza a algunos y duda a otros, excepto rana que solo se llevó la mano a los ojos fingiendo vergüenza. –em… ahora que lo preguntas no había pensado en eso- dijo muga mirando a su larvitar.

-es verdad, eso es algo que olvidé fijarme- dijo ahora Fernanda mirando también a su pokemon.

-¿y eso como se comprueba?- añadió Daniel preguntando.

-yo lo hice consultando la pokedex- respondí

-¿realmente importa?- preguntó tatan

-a mí sí, porque solo si es hembra no me incomoda acariciarla- añadí acariciando a zorua

-al menos sé que mi sneacel es hembra- dijo Rodrigo metiéndose en la conversación

-ok, ahora mismo lo comprobaré- dijo muga antes de revisar en su pokedex la información acerca de su larvitar

-oh, entonces tu zorua es una hembra ¡que linda es!- dijo Fernanda con un tono dulce mirando a zorua quien seguía en mi hombro.

Luego de lo que aparentemente fue una ojeada rápida, muga habló de nuevo.

-¡que coincidencia!- dijo muga riendo levemente –parece que nichy también es hembra- dijo refiriéndose a su larvitar.

-yo también revisaré que género es el mío- dijo Daniel antes de sacar su pokedex de la mochila.

-yo lo haré solo porque los demás lo están haciendo también- dijo esta vez tatán riendo mientras sacaba la pokedex de su bolsillo

En un tiempo de más o menos un minuto, mis amigos ya tenían toda la información de sus pokemon que les podía dar la pokedex.

-¡vaya! Parece que no solo mi zubat es macho, ¡sino que también sabe usar colmillo veneno!- dijo tantán con total sorpresa, además también riéndose estruendosamente por el golpe de suerte que descubrió en ese momento

El siguiente en hablar de su pokemon fue Daniel, aunque a diferencia de tatán él habló sin mucha emoción ni sorpresa.

-ups, no sabía que los golett no tenían género- dijo Daniel ante el descubrimiento acerca de su pokemon –pero el lado bueno es que la pokedex dice que sabe usar puño sombra-.

-pues eso está muy bien, no todos los golett que te encuentras conocen ese movimiento- comenté.

-¿y tú zorua?- preguntó Daniel

-¿Qué? ¿Mi zorua? ¿Qué tiene?- pregunté en respuesta de su pregunta

-¿Qué género es, y que movimientos sabe?- respondió

-ah, pues es hembra, y… ella sabe usar…, eh…- no sabía que responder, pues no había revisado la parte de la pokedex que decía qué movimientos conoce el pokemon al cual buscas, desconocía totalmente los movimientos de mi pokemon.

-pues búscalo, si no cuesta hacerlo- sugirió Daniel

Sin discutir al respecto empecé a buscar en mi propia pokedex los movimientos que mi zorua conocía; los resultados no fueron impresionantes en absoluto

-ella sabe usar arañazo, finta, malicioso y mordisco- dije intentando que sonara ridículamente obvio la debilidad de aquellos movimientos.

Daniel y los demás que escucharon me miraron con incredulidad mi actitud de sorpresa, excepto zorua que se mostraba apenada por lo débil que parecía ante los demás; yo suponía que tenía movimientos débiles por ser de bajo nivel.

-a lo mejor no es muy grande- dijo tatán, que en algún sentido suponía lo mismo que yo estaba pensando con respecto a zorua

Entonces se me ocurrió revisar de nuevo la pokedex, y en efecto resultaba que zorua se encontraba en un nivel bajo, de hecho los demás pokemon de las zonas cercanas al colegio eran de bajo nivel también, entonces lo que pasaba era que solamente mis compañeros se habían encontrado con pokemon que sabían movimientos poco comunes, básicamente me había conseguido con un pokemon poco común con movimientos comunes, y mis amigos se consiguieron pokemon más comunes, pero con movimientos raros.

-no importa- dije mirando a zorua –cuando la entrene se volverá más fuerte y aprenderá movimientos mejores- me detuve un momento para acariciar la cabeza de zorua -descuida pequeña sé que puedes lograr ser más fuerte- dije mirando a zorua a los ojos. Ella me miró a los ojos antes de frotar cariñosamente su mejilla contra la mía, me reí de las cosquillas que me hacía sentir su muestra de afecto.

-al menos se ve que te quiere- comentó muga haciéndome recordar que los chicos me miraban.

Yo me sonrojé levemente al darme cuenta de que los chicos habían visto en ese instante a zorua actuando tierna conmigo, lo cual no sería tan malo si no fuera porque mis amigos suelen malinterpretar pequeñeces para molestarse los unos a los otros (especialmente a mí). Y la señal de que comenzaban a serlo la dio rana (Rodrigo).

-eso terminará con resultados sexuales- dijo finalmente rana para romper el silencio incomodo que se había producido después de que muga hablara; solamente para hacer mi situación aún más incómoda. Pero pronto los chicos (y me refiero a todos los que estaban en la mesa) empezaron a reírse por la situación y el chiste que había soltado rana sobre zorua y yo, al cual reaccionaron con retraso. Gruñí con molestia por otra haber recibido otra broma sucia de rana, pero fue zorua quien se mostró avergonzada, quizás por olvidar que era observada cuando me mostró algo de su afecto, sea como fuere yo ya estaba acostumbrado a ser fastidiado por ellos de esa forma, sin embargo zorua era inexperta en ese tipo de tratos así que ahora mismo ella creía que lo hacían enserio.

–solo están bromeando zorua, no tienes de que avergonzarte- dije acariciando de nuevo su pequeña cabeza. Zorua sonrió un momento, aunque sin dejar de mostrarse de igual manera, supuse que aún se sentía avergonzada de sus burlas, pero yo sé que esto solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella se adapte al igual que yo al trato de mis compañeros.

Pero es ese instante y sin previo aviso, sentí que alguien más se había acercado a mis espaldas y se quedó quieto tras mío. Mis compañeros habían dirigido sus miradas a quien sea que estuviera atrás mía; así que me voltee para saber de quien se trataba y lo que vi me causo solo una leve sorpresa; resultaba que el que se encontraba allí parado era el mismo chico de mi sala que estaba llamando la atención con su snivy (quien se encontraba parado en su hombro), hasta que las chicas que lo habían rodeado se fijaron en mi zorua y lo abandonaron para fijarse en mi pokemon, pero lo que me quitó la sonrisa al verlo era que él y su snivy nos miraban a zorua y a mí con enojo y los brazos cruzados. –eh… hola ¿Qué tal?- saludé con incomodidad causada por su mirada.

-te crees muy importante ¿no es así?- dijo el chico con un tono frio y molesto

-¿a qué te refieres?- contesté con confusión

-¿quieres llevarte toda la atención del resto solo porque tienes un zorua?- contestó aun con un claro tono molesto

Eso me confundió aún más, quiero decir, obviamente está molesto por algo que tiene que ver conmigo y mi zorua, pero yo jamás lo había visto ¿Qué pude haberle hecho?

-creo que no te entiendo- dije aun confundido

-¿no te queda claro? ¡Nadie me roba la atención!- dijo ahora con furia

Con aquello por fin entendí el motivo de su enojo, aparentemente me guarda rencor por robarle la atención en la sala, lo cual fue completamente accidental de mi parte, pero él creía lo contrario.

-oye calma, si esto es por lo que pasó en la sala, créeme que no lo hice a propósito- dije con la intención de calmarlo.

-no quiero tus disculpas, tu solo apareciste con tu tonto zorua y ahora todas las chicas te prestan atención cuando deberían admirarme a mí- dijo con un tono de falsa superioridad

Aquello que dijo sobre su gusto a la admiración no me interesó en absoluto, pero cuando llamó a mi zorua ´´tonto´´ tocó una fibra sensible que me hiso hervir en cólera.

-¿Cómo le llamaste a mi zorua sinvergüenza?- dije ahora muy molesto por su comentario, y con la determinación de defender a zorua.

-le dije tonto ¿acaso importa? Yo soy el que debería preguntarte cómo me has llamado- dijo ahora intentando provocarme con burlas.

En ese momento si lo di por un desgraciado, y a mí por alguien muy enojado por el atrevimiento de la persona con la que conversa, entonces decidí sin miedo plantarle cara al chico.

Me paré de la silla y le dije con tono firme. –Escúchame bien sinvergüenza, a mí puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero si te metes con mi pokemon entonces tendré que darte una lección- terminé con total firmeza en mi hablar.

El chico solo se calló al ver que no le temía para nada, y justo cuando creí que se iría volvió a fruncir el ceño antes de ponerse a la ofensiva otra vez.

-así que te sientes muy confiado ¿estás buscando pelea, no es así?- dijo con un tono burlón

-si hace falta para que dejes de hablar mal de mi zorua, que así sea- dije decidido

-ok chico valiente, entonces te reto a un duelo ahora en el patio ¿Qué te parece?- dijo desafiándome

-me parece bien- dije aceptando su desafío

Entonces el chico se retiró dejándome aun con enojo en el interior, así que respiré profundo para relajarme y pensar en que es lo que acabo de hacer.

-la cagaste- dijo Daniel rompiendo el incómodo silencio que quedó después de la aparición de ese chico

Me volteé para ver los rostros de los chicos, que más que sorprendidos se veían desconcertados por lo que pasó, y zorua no estaba diferente, su expresión parecía de preocupación por lo que podía pasar.

-¿pero que acabo de hacer?- dije llevándome una mano a la cara al darme cuenta que tendré que batirme a duelo y yo jamás he librado un combate pokemon en mi vida, excepto en juegos, pero esta era una situación real y con posibles consecuencias para mí y mi pokemon.

 **Creo que lo dejaré hasta aquí :D, primero me disparé por la tardanza que me toma actualizar, es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo, no encuentro la inspiración o solamente lo pospongo para el día siguiente, como sea espero que la historia les esté agradando, como varios de los personajes existen en realidad tengo que ponerme en su lugar para imaginarme qué harían, agradezco a mis amigos de clase y a n1god por inspirarme a seguir escribiendo, sin más que decir se despide torch ¡adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: un duro enfrentamiento

13:20

Realmente me había metido en un lío, lo repetía una y otra vez, fue la adrenalina del momento que no me hizo darme cuenta de lo que decía, había aceptado el duelo de alguien que ni conozco y cuando apenas me conseguí un pokemon (que dudosamente supiera pelear), solo deseaba que mi nueva amiga no tuviera que participar en esto, pero yo la involucré y tendremos que superarlo juntos. -¿y qué será lo que harás?- preguntó rana -¿siquiera sabes pelear?- complementó preguntándome otra vez.

-no- dije preocupado -la verdad es que como jamás he tenido un pokemon, tampoco he estado en un combate antes- dije derrotado

-pero ¿no tienes que hacerlo o sí?- preguntó muga

-cierto ¿por qué simplemente no ir?- preguntó tratan ahora

Pensé un momento antes de responder. -porque lo más probable es que ese chico no pare de burlarse de mí por no asistir-

-entonces anda- sugirió tatan nuevamente

Realmente me preocupaba que zorua saliera lastimada, pero también me puse a pensar sobre que quizás no haya tanto riesgo como creía, después de todo, todos nosotros obtuvimos a nuestros pokemon hace poco y encima en zonas alrededor del colegio en donde no hay pokemon fuertes ni de nivel alto, por lo que sentí que quizás zorua y yo tuviéramos una oportunidad contra ese chico. Ahora sólo debía de convencer a zorua de que pensara igual y que supiera que yo sí creo en ella.

Entonces tomé a zorua en mis manos para ponerla en el suelo para agacharme y hablarle solamente a ella. -escucha zorua sé que quizás no te sientas capaz de lograrlo, pero ese tipo de seguro tampoco se ha batido a duelo alguna vez, lo más probable es que sólo esté alardeando de algo que ni siquiera tiene-. Dije intentando inspirar a zorua, y aparentemente lo conseguí ya que zorua ya no se mostró preocupada, en su lugar me miró con una sonrisa y una expresión de confianza. Yo Sonreí también al ver que ya no se veía con miedo (al menos yo esperaba que no le diera después). -¡eso zorua! Lo conseguiremos porque no lo harás sola, yo estaré allí-. Dije intentando inspirar confianza entre nosotros, Zorua asintió feliz y decidida, y yo en respuesta la acaricié de nuevo, esta vez porque me hacía sentir orgulloso de que afronte sus miedos.

Seguí acariciando a mi pequeña pokemon en su cabeza un rato hasta que uno de los chicos nos habló haciéndome recordar que el combate iba a ser ahora.

-oye, ¿irás a pelear o no?- preguntó rana impacientándose

Dejé de acariciar a zorua en cuanto recordé lo que teníamos que hacer nosotros dos; me volteé a ver a los chicos quienes seguían sentados, así que me paré y les dije a todos -si lo haremos- dije seguro -zorua y yo vamos a enfrentarnos contra ese pretencioso chico y su snivy para que se arrepienta de lo que dijo-.

-ok, pero ve ahora o pensará que te acobardaste- dijo muga

-te acompaño si quieres, pero solo iré a mirar- dijo rana levantándose de su asiento

-yo también quiero ver- dijo tatan seguido de rana

-yo igual voy- dijo muga

-no se olviden de mí- dijo ahora Daniel

-¡y yo! Quiero verlos pelear- dijo de a último la Fernanda con un leve tono perverso

Entonces salimos todos del comedor en dirección al patio trasero del colegio, fue tan solo pasar por esas puertas y ya se podía apreciar la multitud de estudiantes que estaban rodeando el área del centro. Yo ya de por sí me hacía sentir nervioso el imaginar que toda esa gente estaba ahí para ver la pelea a la que yo iba a participar.

Desgraciadamente la respuesta llegó casi de inmediato cuando sonó una voz, bastante molesta al parecer

-¡allí está ese chico!- alcancé a escuchar entre la multitud

Resultaba que, como ya me imaginé, era aquel chico otra vez, y venía acompañado también de otros chicos un poco más grandes, que además tampoco se veían felices de vernos. -allí está el chico valiente del que te hablé- dijo el chico con el que yo tenía un conflicto a uno de sus acompañantes con un claro tono sarcástico; no me interesaba lo que el chico pensara de mí, pero temía que no tuviera que enfrentarme solo a él, sino también a sus "amigos".

-¿y que hay con estos otros?- dijo un chico al lado de mi posible enemigo señalando a mis amigos

-¿Cómo dijiste? Ten más respeto niño- dijo Daniel dando un paso al frente

-sí, ¡si se meten con mis amigos se meten conmigo!- dijo tatan planteándoles cara al igual que Daniel

-pues si quieren ser humillados también, dos de ustedes pueden acompañar a este engreído para que no se vaya llorando por perder tan rápido- propuso el chico conflictivo burlándose de mi otra vez.

Está de más decir que cada palabra que salía de la boca de ese chico me hacía enojar cada vez más, pero con respecto a la propuesta que mencionó me resultó interesante, incluso ideal para solucionar esta situación, me volví hacia mis amigos para hablar sobre la idea que se me acababa de ocurrir. -oigan chicos- dije para llamar su atención. -¿y si dos de ustedes me ayudan a pelear?- sugerí con una emoción creciente.

Ellos me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos por un segundo y después mostraron una expresión acompañada de sonrisas que me decía que les parecía una buena idea.

-¿dices un combate triple? Me parece una manera exagerada para empezar a entrenar- dijo tatan aún no muy convencido

-a mi me parece buena idea, yo si lo haré- dijo rana queriendo participar

-yo paso, porque no creo que podamos ser de mucha ayuda- dijo muga incluyendo a su larvitar

-¿Qué me dices tu Fernanda?- le pregunté a Fernanda para saber si quería ayudar

-a mí no me metan en sus asuntos, yo pelearía en cualquier otro lugar, ¡excepto en donde me vea tanta gente como aquí!- dijo Fernanda reusándose completamente a participar

-¿y tu Daniel?- pregunté a Daniel, quien por su parte se encontraba en silencio

-si lo haré, le enseñaré a ese insolente una lección o dos sobre respeto- dijo Daniel con total decisión. -¿listo bonzzai?- preguntó a su pokemon, quien lo miró y chocó sus puños para responder que estaba listo para pelear

-muy bien, entonces ahora que si somos tres contra tres será un combate más justo- dije ahora con la esperanza de juntos podamos ganar. -¿lista zorua?- pregunté mirando a mi hombro -¿zorua?- me extrañé al mirarla, pues mostraba una mirada hacia la gente que más que nerviosa parecía aterrada al verla. Temí de que sufriera otra vez de nerviosismo al estar en presencia de tamaña multitud mirándola. El chico notó esto y se aprovechó de ello burlándose -aww parece que el pokemon de alguien no podrá aguantar la presión- dijo aquel chico riéndose mientras se burlaba de mí indirectamente. Yo acaricié a zorua para llamar su atención, entonces me miró y le dije -no temas zorua, sé que te sientes nerviosa de que nos observe tanta gente a la vez, pero no olvides que no éstas sola, mis amigos y yo te apoyaremos en esto- dije mirándola a los ojos para animarla. Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza dándome a entender que lo hará; por mi parte me acerqué a ella para susurrarle unas palabras -que te parece zorua, ¿si cuando esto termine vamos a mi casa a en donde también será tu hogar?- propuse hablándole a zorua en voz baja. Ella me miró con una gran felicidad, incluso pensé por un momento que iba a llorar, pero no lo hizo, solamente frotó su cabeza contra mi mejilla en señal de cariño.

-ella podrá, yo sé que lo conseguirá- dije confiado en mis palabras

-pues si tanto quieren perder, ¡empecemos de una vez!- dijo el chico busca pleitos yéndose con sus compañeros al lado opuesto de la cancha

Sabía que el momento de la verdad estaba próximo a llegar, lo pensaba mientras rana, Daniel y yo nos situábamos en nuestro lado de la cancha, un chico que no conocía apareció de entre la multitud, se situó en medio e hizo la labor de referi presentando a los combatientes.

-hoy se disputará un combate triple entre dos grupos de estudiantes, las reglas serán las básicas, si el pokemon se desmaya o se rinde pierde- explicó el referi

El grupo de chicos rivales sacaron a sus pokemon de sus pokebolas (excepto el chico del snivy que estaba en su hombro, y solo bajó de un salto), nosotros por nuestra parte enviamos a nuestros pokemon al campo de batalla sólo con una orden, pero pasaba que zorua no se atrevía a dejar mi hombro. -¿zorua qué pasa?- ella no respondía, seguía paralizada del miedo. -ahora no- pensaba para mis adentros. Yo la volví a tomar en mis manos para mirarla a los ojos -zorua…- vacilé por un segundo. -no tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes lista- dije con desánimo.

En ese momento zorua puso una cara de disgusto y se zafó de mis brazos de un salto para ponerse junto al sneasel y al golett de mis amigos. Ella me miró dando un pequeño ladrido para indicarme que va a participar. Me sentía feliz y orgulloso de que muestre tal determinación de nuevo.

Hasta el momento nuestro equipo constaba de mi zorua, el sneasel de rana y el gollet de Daniel, por otro lado el equipo rival estaba conformado (además del snivy del chico problemático) por un houndour y un totodile por parte de los chicos que acompañaban a mi contrincante. No teníamos precisamente la ventaja de tipo, pero por fortuna ellos tampoco la tenían sobre nosotros, yo tenía la esperanza de que no fueran grandes estrategas del combate, pues se suponía que todos en ese lugar éramos principiantes.

Nos tomamos un tiempo para registrar los pokemon de cada uno del equipo opuesto antes de empezar la pelea, y por mi parte revisar los movimientos que sabía zorua para no olvidarlos después. El "arbitro" o referi comenzó a dar cuenta regresiva de cinco segundos con su mano, para que cuando acabara empezáramos a luchar, cinco, miré al chico busca problema quien daba un ademán que decía que caeríamos, cuatro, me volteé un momento a mirar a los chicos que mostraban una mirada seria como pocas veces e visto en ellos, tres, miré a zorua, que aunque solo podía ver su espalda confiaba en que también se mostrara lista, dos, sentía mi corazón palpitar rápidamente ante la emoción y los nervios, uno, y en los últimos momentos previos al combate solo deseaba que los chicos yo uniéramos planeado una estrategia.

-¡peleen!- gritó el referi

-¡snivy usa embestida en zorua!- gritó el chico antes de que su snivy corriera a embestir a mi zorua.

-¡zorua esquívalo!- grité en lo que pude reaccionar a tiempo. -a…ahora ¡usa arañazo!- dije antes de que zorua ejecutara un leve arañazo en snivy, quien solo retrocedió por el golpe sin mostrar signos de gran daño.

-¡ahora snivy usa embestida otra vez!.

-¡Whitney usa ataque rápido en ese snivy!.- gritó rana haciendo que su Sneasel atacara a snivy antes de ejecutar su movimiento. Aquel snivy callo al suelo producto de la fuerte embestida aparentemente a dolorido.

-¡ataca, es tu oportunidad!- me dijo rana gritando.

Yo por mi parte no pude reaccionar a tiempo antes de que zorua fuera impactada por un cabezazo por parte del totodile enemigo.

-justo en el blanco- dijo el chico dueño del totodile

Zorua se encontraba en el suelo a dolorida por el golpe. -¿zorua estas bien?- zorua se levantó como pudo, se volteó mirarme asintiendo con la cabeza dándome a entender que se encontraba bien. -esa es la actitud ¡sigue así!- dije de último para apoyarla.

-esto solo está empezando ¡no crean que ganarán solo por asestar un golpe o dos!- exclamó el chico dueño del snivy

-pues ahora me toca, ¡Bonzzai Usa puño sombra en ese snivy!- dijo Daniel, haciendo que su Golett corriera lo más rápido que pudiera y comenzara a cargar una energía oscura en su puño, pero cuando estuvo a punto de asestarle aquel golpe, el Golett de mi amigo fue mordido repentinamente por el Totodile enemigo, quien todo el tiempo parecía que estaba esperando el momento perfecto para atacar. Golett estaba recibiendo un severo daño, pues era un movimiento eficaz contra su tipo, además de que aquel infame Totodile no lo soltaba.

La multitud aclamaba al Totodile que no paraba de morder al Golett de mi amigo, gritaban cosas, tales como que lo acabara y demás. Yo por mi parte no estaba seguro de que hacer a continuación. Zorua me ladró para llamar mi atención y para que espabilara; yo ante eso miré a zorua y después volví a mirar al Golett que seguía siendo mordido por el Totodile enemigo, entonces me di cuenta de lo que debía de hacer. -¡zorua usa también mordisco para ayudar a Golett!- grité cuando se me ocurrió socorrer al pokemon de mi amigo indicando a mi zorua que atacara al Totodile rival. Zorua corrió y saltó en dirección al Totodile enemigo para darle un mordisco con tal fuerza que logró que soltara al Golett de mi compañero.

-oye gracias…- alcancé a oír de Daniel. -¿Bonzzai estás bien?- preguntó Daniel a su pokemon que comenzó a levantarse con suma dificultad producto de todo el daño sufrido, pero eso sí, no era un pokemon débil, era sólido y resistente a golpes, por lo que a pesar de los mordiscos recibidos todavía podía ponerse de pie y seguir luchando.

-¡muy bien Entonces! ¡Chris!- dijo Daniel hablándome a mi

-¿si?- pregunté

-¡ataca al Snivy! ¡Yo atacaré al Totodile!.

-muy bien- entendí sin rechistar. -entonces Zorua ¡usa finta en Snivy!- le indiqué a Zorua a que hiciera su movimiento contra el pokemon de mi contrincante, que al escucharlo, Zorua se desvaneció en una sombra por unos segundos y apareció detrás del Snivy enemigo para después ejecutar un solo golpe con todo el cuerpo. El Snivy callo al suelo sin poder levantarse, estaba acabado, ahora quedaba uno menos que enfrentar.

-¡Snivy ya no puede pelear, los retadores tienen un pokemon menos!- narró el referi de la victoria a nuestro favor.

-¡esto no a terminado! ¿¡Me escuchaste!?- gruñó el chico dueño del Snivy que acababa de ser derrotado mientras devolvía a su pokemon de vuelta a su pokebola y refunfuñaba un montón de groserías por haber perdido

Sin prestarle atención a su ira post derrota, me di cuenta de que Zorua consiguió ganar su primera batalla a pesar del miedo que tenía a combatir por primera vez. Ella se volteó y me miró se veía tan sorprendida como yo, y en cuanto presté mejor atención al entorno que nos rodeaba comencé a escuchar los aplausos del publico expectante de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡lo conseguiste Zorua!- dije alegremente de la hazaña que mi pokemon había hecho

Ella vino corriendo directamente hacia mí y simplemente se lanzó hacia mis brazos para expresar su alegría y afecto con lo que podía hacer para abrazarme tal y como yo la abrazaba. Yo reí al verla feliz, pero resultaba que aún era muy pronto para celebrar, ya que cuando volví a observar el campo de batalla vi que mis amigos seguían peleando contra los pokemon que quedaban, Daniel y su Golett estaban oponiendo gran resistencia contra el chico dueño del Totodile; por otro lado estaba rana y su Sneasel disputando una dura contienda con el otro chico que quedaba que era además propietario del Houndour que nunca supe cuando empezó a pelear. Sea como fuere yo sólo me quedé expectante de la pelea que ocurría distintos lados de la cancha, incluso Zorua observaba atentamente de la batalla, yo prefería no intervenir pues no iba a ser un combate justo si una de esas peleas se convierte en un dos contra uno.

Fue después de un largo rato de puros golpes, arañazos y mordidas, que la batalla parecía estar llegando a su fin, el Golett de Daniel por fin comenzaba a atinar los golpes que ejecutaba en dirección al Totodile enemigo, y por otra parte el Sneasel de rana usaba su velocidad natural a su favor y conseguía esquivar y atacar al Houndour con suma facilidad, sin que apenas éste pudiera hacerle frente.

-¡Totodile ya no puede pelear, el retador pierde!- dijo el referi cuando cayó el Totodile enemigo y mi amigo Daniel había ganado.

-¡Houndour usa colmillo fuego!- gritó el chico dueño del Houndour antes de ejecutar su movimiento, que consistió en envolver su boca en llamas y correr a morder al Sneasel de rana.

-¡Whitney salta y usa golpes furia!- dijo rana consiguiendo que el Houndour fallara su movimiento y después su Sneasel ejecutara una serie de arañazos múltiples directo al lomo de Houndour, esto a su vez causó que el rival le costara bloquearlos, ya que lo atacó en un punto ciego y que no fuera capaz de cubrirse por ser un cuadrúpedo.

-¡no! ¡Houndour sal de ahí!- ordenó el chico hacia su pokemon el cuál se halló incapaz de obedecer por los numerosos arañazos que recibía.

Fue inútil intentar escapar, después de lo que parecieron unos infinitos golpes, el Houndour cayó hacia atrás quedando inconsciente a causa de la golpiza propinada por el ahora ganador de la batalla.

-¡Houndour ya no puede pelear! ¡Sneasel gana la pelea!- declaró el referi por última vez

-¡bien hecho Whitney!- celebró rana por la reciente victoria.

La multitud comenzó a aplaudirnos, pues resultamos ganadores al final, pude ver que el Sneasel de rana corrió directamente a abrazarlo, tal como zorua lo hizo conmigo, Daniel felicitó a su Golett con la mano, y los chicos que nos habían retado a pelear se fueron molestos sin decir más.

 **Creo que mejor lo dejó hasta aquí, otra vez lamento no poder actualizar tan rápido como yo quisiera, no es que no haya tenido tiempo, simplemente es que sufro de bloqueo de escritor y me trabo cuando quiero escribir, como siempre digo que estoy abierto a sugerencias si las quieren dar, y por otro lado, algo que quería aclarar es; sí esta es una historia con limones, y sí tendrán pokefilia como temática, pero no, no incluirá crueldad en ese ámbito, será algo que incluirá un sentimiento mutuo y no forzado, sólo para aquellos que tenían dudas, sin más que decir se despide su amigo Torch.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Bienvenida a casa

 **Nota del autor: este capítulo será un poco más largo que los anteriores.**

Acabada la que pareció una pelea de horas, Daniel, rana y yo regresamos con el resto de nuestros amigos,quienes nos recibieron felicitándonos por nuestra reciente hazaña.

-¡buena esa wacho!- felicitó tatán por su parte

-eh… una pregunta, eh… ¿no habrán sido muy crueles con ellos?- dijo muga preguntándonos sin aguantarse la risa

-yo me alegro de que les hayan enseñado una lección a esos niños malcriados- dijo Fernanda apoyándonos con su comentario.

-si, me caen mejor callados- añadió Daniel mientras se reía

Honestamente no estaba tan de acuerdo con burlarnos de quiénes acabábamos de vencer, especialmente porque mis amigos le suelen restregar en la cara a cualquiera que han vencido para que no se les olvide. Pero eso sí, me gustó haberle enseñado una lección a ese chico, aún si tuve que hacerlo por la fuerza **.** Sea como fuere, me sentía orgulloso por mi zorua por haber logrado ganar su primera batalla seria, a pesar de que en un principio le intimidara la idea de hacerlo en frente de tanta gente.

Yo la tenía en mis brazos mientras la abrazaba suavemente y le decía algunas palabras de agradecimiento.

-bien hecho pequeña- le decía mientras la sostenía -sabía que podías lograrlo-.

Zorua se mostraba sonriente, pero también un poco cansada, así que lo que hizo fue acomodarse en mis brazos en forma de una adorable bola de pelo y descansar mientras la cargaba.

-pobresita, debe estar cansada por la pelea- les dije a mis compañeros mientras les mostraba a zorua, quien aparentaba estar dormida.

-¿tan pronto le dio sueño? Mi Sneasel peleó tanto, o incluso más y ni siquiera se siente cansada.

-tal vez zorua no tiene tanta energía como tu Sneasel- volví a mirar a zorua -o quizás solamente sea porque no ha comido mucho hoy- dije antes de sacar mi celular y comprobar que horas eran.

14:34

-ups es algo tarde, creo que mejor nos vamos zorua y yo a casa- dije mientras volvía a guardar mi celular en mi bolsillo.

-pues vamos juntos, no olvides que mi casa está camino a la tuya- sugirió rana.

-entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo tatán despidiéndose de rana y de mí

-¿ya se van? Entonces ¡hasta luego!- dijo muga haciendo lo mismo que tatán

-ok ¡adiós!- dijo Fernanda despidiéndose también.

-¡chao! Y cuando necesites ayuda para atacar sin piedad a otros niños avísame- dijo Daniel al último y riéndose exageradamente al final.

Yo y rana abandonamos el recinto cargando a nuestros únicos pokemon, ambas hembras y de tipo siniestro, yo cargando a mi zorua en brazos, y rana llevando a su Sneasel sentada en su hombro. Conversábamos mientras caminábamos por el camino contiguo al colegio esperando a que apareciera un "colectivo " que nos lleve, el cual es más o menos lo mismo que un taxi, pero más barato.

-uff, creo que fueron demasiadas emociones para ser el primer día de escuela- comenté soltando un suspiro.

-para la próxima no presumas que tienes un zorua, que así no vendrá un niño a retarte a un combate frente a medio colegio- dijo rana.

-oye, yo no estaba exhibiendo mi pokemon, a diferencia de ese chico que se comportaba como un famoso adicto a la atención, además yo sólo me senté en mi silla con zorua y una de las chicas de mi curso nos vio, y al llamar a sus amigas una cosa llevo a la otra, y el chico se molestó por quedarse sin atención- expliqué.

-¿lo dejaron sólo? Le lastimaste el kokoro- dijo tarareando parte de una canción triste a modo de broma.

Me reí, y siguiéndole la broma dije; -no, pero de seguro si se deprimió por la paliza que le dimos hoy a él y sus amigos.- añadí mientras volvía a reír.

Rana se río también del chiste mientras continuábamos caminando por la vereda de la calle esperando por el transporte que nos llevara a nuestros hogares.

Y por fortuna no fue mucho tiempo el que tuvimos que esperar, pues pronto pude divisar un colectivo viniendo hacia nosotros.

-ahí viene uno- señalé.

Ambos le hicimos seña para que se detuviera y nos llevara, entonces lo hizo, el colectivo se detuvo en frente nuestro y nos subimos a éste, ambos cargando a nuestros pokemon en brazos y tomando asiento para después pagarle al chofer.

Zorua durmió durante casi todo el viaje, yo por mi parte la miraba ocasionalmente para comprobar si seguía durmiendo, pero no daba señal de querer despertar, dormía muy plácidamente sobre mi regazo.

Yo sonreía al mirarla, pues como por fin tuve tiempo para meditar sobre lo que ocurrió durante el día, pude asimilar que finalmente obtuve o pronto tendría a un pokemon que quisiera acompañarme cuando me sienta solo, o cuando salga a juntarme con mis amigos.

Pronto zorua comenzó a abrir sus ojos, seguido de estirar sus patas y mirar en donde se encontraba, a lo que se mostró confundida, quizás por encontrarse en un vehículo que posiblemente jamás había visto en su vida. Lo siguiente que hizo fue mirarme a mí, buscando un rostro familiar para sentirse segura.

-tranquila pequeña, sólo vamos de camino a casa en un auto, no hay que temer-. Dije a zorua con tal de que no tuviera miedo.

Zorua aún tenía esa expresión de inseguridad dibujada en su cara, y sin hacer gesto alguno se asomó por la ventana izquierda del auto (que era el lado en que yo estaba sentado) parándose en dos patas para observar el paisaje por fuera del vehículo. Su reacción al ver por fuera del auto en movimiento fue un tanto predecible, ella reaccionó con temor al principio, sí, pero pronto se adaptó a ver el paisaje en movimiento y se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato.

Me parecía bastante adorable, incluso linda observando el paisaje en movimiento mientras permanecía parada en dos patas.

Antes de darme cuenta ya nos acercábamos a nuestra primera parada, que resultaba ser la población de rana. Fue a mitad de la calles donde rana detuvo al conductor y se bajó del vehículo despidiéndose de zorua y de mí.

-¡nos vemos mañana sinvergüenza!- dije despidiéndome amistosamente de rana.

-ok chao, y NO le hagas nada malo a tu pokemon por favor- dijo poniendo énfasis en el "no" antes de cerrar la puerta e irse dejándome con las ganas de golpearlo por hacer el mismo chiste ofensivo.

Suspiré con pesadez, pero pronto mi ira se desvaneció al mirar a zorua a sus enormes ojos azulados, sentada ahí, sobre mis piernas sonriente de verme.

La volví a acariciar, porque sentía que se había ganado esos mimos por su desempeñó hoy (y porque disfruto hacerlo).

-eres tan tierna, sé que te gustará vivir en mi casa- dije volviendo a masajear su espalda y cabeza. Zorua solo frotó su cabeza contra mi mano a modo de respuesta, yo continúe frotando mis manos contra su suave pelaje para demostrarle lo especial que se comenzaba a volver para mí, y de éste modo seguimos hasta que comenzamos a llegar a los departamentos en donde yo vivía.

Le indiqué al chofer del colectivo que me dejara en la esquina más próxima al departamento y zorua y yo nos bajamos para ir caminando al corto trecho que quedaba para llegar a casa. Abrí la puerta de entrada al departamento y subí las escaleras con zorua en mis brazos y mi mochila en el hombro. Fueron cuatro pisos hacia arriba para llegar a casa, y cuando comenzaba a llegar a la puerta de mi hogar, fue ahí en donde me detuve antes de usar la llave que abría esa puerta. Pensé por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que había pasado durante el día en ¿qué dirá mi madre si entro a casa con pokemon en brazos?

Vacilé ante la idea de entrar y que mi mamá se asustara al ver a zorua. Mi mamá siempre a sido fácil de asustar, así que lo veía como un evento posible. Pero después miré a zorua de nuevo y me lo pensé dos veces, ¿realmente se veía intimidante? Me respondí a mi mismo en mi mente. ¡Claro que no! Zorua es una cosita adorable, dudo que mi madre se asuste al verla, es más probable que se enfade o lo desapruebe, pero es algo que ella ya debería saber que iba a hacer en algún momento. Y así seguí y seguí discutiendo conmigo mismo de si me iba a arriesgar a intentarlo o no. No paré de hacerlo hasta que escuché un pequeño ladrido proveniente de zorua, ella me miraba con una expresión de duda, yo supuse que no tenía ni idea de por qué no había abierto la puerta aún.

-Eh…zorua- comencé a hablarle. -lo que pasa es que no sé como reaccionará mi mamá al verte-. Ella me miró más confundida aún, pero también señalaba a la puerta como diciéndome que se estaba impacientando, como si me estuviera preguntando ¿por qué no abres aún?

-ok, lo haré- y dicho esto inserté la llave y la giré lentamente con la misma velocidad que usé posteriormente con la puerta, me produjo un sufrimiento fingido el que la puerta rechinara justo cuando quería entrar en silencio. Y con la llegada ya avisada entré como si no hubiera hecho ruido alguno, aunque sabía que si lo había hecho.

Me asomé por la estantería de libros que estaba junto a la entrada y pude ver a mi madre sentada el sofá mirando una de sus telenovelas por televisión. Ella miraba hacia mi dirección porque ya me había escuchado entrar.

-hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue?-.

-hola mamá, me fue bien, algo emocionante para ser el primer día, pero fue divertido.

-que bueno, pero… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ocultas tras el librero?

Yo para evitar que mi madre viera que llevaba a zorua en brazos ocultaba medio cuerpo tras el librero dejando solo visible mi cabeza.

-es que… me pasó algo hoy que no sé como explicarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con preocupación.

-descuida no es algo malo, al contrario es algo que me puso muy feliz cuando sucedió- aclaré.

-pero ¿Qué es?- insistió es su pregunta.

Supe que ya era momento de presentarle a zorua a mi madre, ya que ella era algo que no podría mantener oculta, menos en un departamento pequeño como en el que yo vivía. Entonces miré a zorua pensando en si mi mamá no la rechazará, zorua me devolvió la mirada y luego asintió con la cabeza diciéndome que estaba lista. Entonces tomé un respiro y me asomé por completo pensando en; "que sea lo Arceus quiera" esperando lo mejor.

Entonces caminé hasta estar en frente de mi madre como hago siempre cuando entro a casa, pero esta vez con zorua en brazos ahora expuesta a la vista y quizá también a algún regaño, yo sonreía con incomodidad mostrándole a mi madre a zorua sin decir una palabra. Pero terminó siendo mi madre la que habló primero; -¡uy! ¡que linda!- dijo acercándose a zorua con una sonrisa, mientras a mí me dejaba totalmente desconcertado.

-¿no le molesta?- pensé.-me pregunto ¿por qué es que se lo toma con tanta calma?-.

-¿Dónde te fue que la encontraste?- preguntó acariciando a zorua de improviso.

Intentaba procesar esa reacción de mi madre antes de formular una respuesta.

-hey, dime- dijo insistiendo.

-¿uh?- me salí de mis pensamientos al escucharla de nuevo. -….pues hoy en la escuela ocurrió lo siguiente…-. Y le comencé a explicar todo lo que pasó hoy, desde que saldremos a investigar sobre los pokemon al igual que hoy, hasta que tuve mi primera batalla junto a mi nueva amiga y que ganamos junto con el resto de mis compañeros.

15:46

-entonces dime- comencé a decir. -¿puede quedarse con nosotros?-.

Mi madre miró a zorua y puso una cara pensativa antes de responder. -claro ¿por qué no?-.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio no te molesta?-. Pregunté.

-hijo escucha, ya estás creciendo y si quieres estudiar acerca de los pokemon lo más probable es que debas de tener uno propio, además tu siempre quisiste tener uno que te acompañe ¿no es así?-.

-¡así es!- dije sintiendo una gran felicidad al ver que mi madre le gustaba la idea de quedarme con zorua. -¡gracias mamá!- dije antes de darle un abrazo de agradecimiento con el brazo libre que me quedaba.

-no hay problema, pero debes comprometerte a cuidarla si quieres que te cuide a ti.

-lo haré descuida- miré a zorua -¿escuchaste pequeña? ¡Te podrás quedar conmigo!-. Dije emocionado.

Zorua sonrió enormemente al igual que yo al escuchar la buena noticia, y sin contenerse alguna emoción se lanzó a mi cara y dio varias lamidas llenas de afecto en mis mejillas.

-es cariñosa contigo- comentó mi madre.

-si, y eso hizo que quisiera quedarme con ella- añadí.

Yo me dirigí a mi habitación después de haber conversado con mi madre sobre todo lo que pasó hoy, dejé mi mochila en el piso y me relajé un momento sentándome en mi cama con zorua a mi lado.

-esta es mi habitación ¿te gusta?- le pregunté a zorua.

Pero antes de darme cuenta zorua ya estaba saltando sobre mi cama comprobando que tan suave era, del mismo modo en que otros pokemon caninos harían al pararse sobre una cama por primera vez.

Sonreí al verla; -supongo que eso era un sí- pensé.

Mientras zorua seguía disfrutando de estar sobre mi cama, yo me quité los zapatos para ponerme más cómodo. Luego me acosté junto a zorua para pasar el rato mimándola justo como a ella le gustaba.

Yo estaba acostado sobre mi cama y zorua se hallaban encima mío, ahí lo único que hice fue acariciarla repetidas veces en la cabeza, y ella respondía con unos sonidos similares a un ronroneo. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero cuando quería detenerme ella ponía una cara triste que me impedía dejar de darle cariño.

-vamos zorua, no te vuelvas adicta a las caricias- dije mientras me reía.

Ella solo gimió con leve molestia para responder, y aunque me gustaba acariciarla continuamente, a mí ya me estaba comenzando a dar hambre y necesitaba que zorua se quitara de encima de mí para ir a la cocina.

-¿zorua?- dije logrando captar su atención -sal un momento para que pueda levantarme-.

Ella me miró con cara triste otra vez, pero esta vez fue una cara con ojos suplicantes para invitarme a que me quedara más tiempo, como verán no fui capaz de resistirme a esa linda mirada, así que me quedé un poco más para seguir consintiéndola.

Cuando mi estómago rugió fue señal suficiente para que zorua notara que me dio hambre, a lo que soltó una risita al escuchar ese inocultable sonido que no pasó por alto por lo cerca que estaba.

-vamos zorua sal para que pueda ir a comer- dije esta vez con impaciencia.

Zorua obedeció la orden haciéndose a un lado, dejándome libre para ponerme de pie. Ella no tardó en seguirme tan pronto salí de la habitación, a ella parecía habérsele hecho la pronta costumbre de seguirme por doquier, claro que esto para mi no resultaba una molestia, es más, incluso me sentía contento de que le gustara seguirme.

Me dirigí a la cocina con la intención de ver que había de comestible y me topé con mi madre haciendo sus trabajos de costura (porque por cierto ella es modista).

-permiso- dije mientras pasaba junto a mi madre por la sala de estar, camino a la cocina acompañado de zorua.

-pasa no más- respondió.

-¿hay algo de comer que no necesite preparación?- pregunté.

-tendrás que ir a comprarlo, porque no hay algo mas así-.

-ok- dije suspirando con pereza.

Mi madre me dio el dinero suficiente para comprar algo pequeño para mí y para ella. Entonces pensé en zorua, sobre si a ella también debiera comprarle comida.

-pero mamá ¿debería traer algo para zorua también?- pregunté a mi madre.

-si pero no gastes de más, solo compra lo necesario- dijo antes de darme un poco más de dinero.

-entendido, ahora voy- dije antes de retirarme a mi cuarto a buscar mi chaqueta para salir, entonces miré a zorua y vi que me estaba haciendo seña desde el piso para subirse a mí y llevarla.

-¿quieres acompañarme zorua? Es solo a la tienda de la esquina a donde voy.

Ella por supuesto no se arrepintió, aunque fuera solo para ir a un lugar cercano, ella no rechazaba la idea de acompañarme mientras podía.

Entonces la subí a mi hombro, salimos del departamento, y fuimos a la tienda que se encontraba cruzando la calle, una vez allí busqué algo para mi y para mi mamá, sin olvidarme de zorua claro, busqué un poco y pronto ya tenía una sopa ramen para mí, algo de fruta para mi madre, y revisando la sección de mascotas me llevé una lata de comida para pokemon.

-¿Qué te parece esta? Dice que es buena- dije mostrándole la lata a zorua.

Ella la miró curiosa, supuse que no sabía siquiera qué era, pero con algo de suerte la comería igual.

Entonces pagué las compras y volví al departamento junto con zorua, cuando llegué le entregué a mi madre el dinero sobrante y proseguí a prepararme la sopa instantánea. Mientras esperaba a que hirviera el agua, en un plato vertí el contenido de la lata y se lo serví a zorua, obviamente ella lo miró con duda al principio.

-adelante pruébalo- dije para animar a zorua a que comiera.

Ella lo olfateó y lo lamió luego, no pareció disgustada porque a los pocos segundos ya estaba con la cara pegada al plato comiendo todo lo había en él. Reí al verla disfrutar de su alimento. -alguien tenía hambre- pensé. Pronto ella vacío su plato en un dos por tres y lamió cualquier residuo que quedara en el plato y en sus labios.

Ella emitió un ladrido feliz cuando acabó completamente con su comida, y fue tal su agradecimiento que frotó su cuerpo contra mi pierna con cariño.

-de nada pequeña, y eso que no es de las mejores comidas para pokemon- dije devolviéndole las caricias.

Zorua se recostó en el sillón de la sala mientras yo comía de mi sopa, una vez sentado en la silla junto a la mesa me dispuse a disfrutar de la sopa que compré mientras charlaba con mi madre.

-ella es muy cariñosa contigo, ¿seguro que la conociste hoy?- preguntó mi madre.

-si, y creo que se debe a que no había recibido afecto antes.

-oh, ya veo, pero eso significa que tu y ella se llevarán muy bien.

-si…, eso espero…- dije débilmente.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-es que no sabes cuán feliz estuve cuando ella aceptó ser mi compañera.

-eso es normal, todos nos sentimos así al obtener a nuestro primer pokemon, es como recibir un nuevo amigo.

-es verdad- miré a zorua acostada en el sillón.

-llevala a tu habitación para que pueda dormir, que pronto vendrán unas chicas a probarse unas mallas.

Obedecí llevándome a zorua en brazos de vuelta a mi recamara, la dejé en mi cama, encendí la televisión y me recosté justo a ella buscando algo bueno que ver. Ya pasada una hora pude escuchar las voces de mi madre y de las chicas que venían a comprar las mallas que ella vendía, después de otra hora ya comenzaba a oscurecerse y las chicas ya se habían ido, yo por mi parte estaba preparando mi mochila para el día siguiente, y cepillándome antes de acostarme. Salí del baño luego de terminar de asearme y me encontré con zorua sentada en mi cama, que por cierto hacia una hora atrás se había despertado y jugamos un poco esperando a que las chicas que habían venido se fueran. Ella estaba esperándome allí sin despegar la mirada de la entrada a la habitación, mantenía una tímida mirada como si se sintiera avergonzada por algo, del mismo modo que cuando la conocí.

-¿Qué pasa zorua?-.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cabecera de la cama, justo en donde estaban las almohadas, y se posó sobre una quedándose ahí. Tenía más o menos la idea de lo que quería pedirme.

-¿quieres dormir en mi cama?-.

Ella al escuchar mi pregunta volvió la cabeza y se sonrojó, de un modo visible aún con la luz apagada.

-awww, no tengas vergüenza, no me molesta si quieres dormir conmigo.

Ella me sonrió sin dejar de tener un rubor grabado en el rostro.

-descuida zorua, después de todo no tengo otra cama aquí en donde puedas dormir, y no voy a dejarte durmiendo sola en el sillón de la sala o en el piso de aquí.

Ella me volvió a sonreír moviendo su cola felizmente, algo que interpreté como respuesta, bastante tierna por cierto.

Después de eso me acosté en la cama y zorua hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia que ella prefirió recostarse sobre una almohada junto a la mía.

-buenas noches zorua, que descanses- dije suavemente.

Zorua ya se había dormido, había formado un ovillo con su cuerpo tapándose en parte con su cola, dejando visible solo su cara en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Me quedé mirándola por un rato hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencerme y cedí ante él, me quedé dormido mirando el rostro de zorua, se veía tan pacífica durmiendo sobre mi almohada que Sonreí antes dormirme por completo.

 **Creo que lo dejaré hasta aquí, en primer lugar no tengo manera de disculpar lo mucho que me e tardado en escribir esta historia, principalmente a sido por lo ocupado que estuve una semana entera por temas escolares, y en otras ocasiones a sido simplemente por distraerme, el que tu xbox 360 se arregle sola de las tres luces rojas podría ser una razón (hablo enserio, mi xbox se arregló de las tres luces rojas sin que hiciera algo), por otra parte me e sentido frustrado al no saber como seguir escribiendo mi otra historia, porque la empecé mal a mi gusto y no hay marcha atrás, como sea depende de mi y de quienes quieran seguir leyéndola, como se acercan pronto las vacaciones de invierno aquí donde vivo tendré más tiempo para escribir, y prometo que avanzaré esta historia aunque tenga que escribirla estando enfermo, una cosa más, para aquellos que esperan ansiosos el lemon, el primero será creo yo en el cap. 10 así que sean pacientes, se despide torch, hasta el siguiente capítulo ¡adiós!.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: un día siendo zorua

 **A partir de éste capítulo se añadirá puntos distintos puntos de vista a la narración para darle una mayor amplitud a los eventos.**

Punto de vista de zorua.

Me hallaba acostada en una almohada en la habitación de mi maestro, justo después de haber pasado mi primera noche en su casa. No estaba segura si era correcto llamarle mi hogar a ese lugar de momento, pero algo era seguro, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que dormí tan cómoda.

Yo estaba en la cama de mi maestro mientras él seguía durmiendo, era temprano y yo me había despertado antes sin alguna razón en especial. Miré por la ventana, no era precisamente un día soleado, se notaba claramente las nubes gruesas que bloqueaban el sol. Yo me acerqué un poco más a la ventana, con cuidado de no despertar a mi maestro y me asomé para ver mejor. En un espacio junto a la ventana me posé y medité sobre lo que pasó el día anterior; porque en un momento recuerdo encontrarme buscando comida en el bosque, y antes de darme cuenta me encontraba siendo acariciada por primera vez en una escuela (lugar que jamás e visitado) por aquel que se ofreció a entrenarme y cuidarme. Realmente esperaba que siguiera Tratándome de esa manera; con cariño y confianza. Encima que gracias a él fue que conseguí ganar mi primera batalla seria, en el fondo me sentía realmente feliz por lo acontecido, porque dentro de todo, lo de ayer fueron cosas que no creía ser capaz de tener o lograr, pero lo conseguí gracias a él.

Lo miré, aún dormía plácidamente. No supe por qué, pero quise acercarme un poco más para verlo mejor. Estaba acostado de lado y podía notar su rostro semi tapado por las mantas de la cama. Me acerqué más, lo suficientemente como para captar su olor. Su esencia no se parecía a algo que halla olido antes, pero no era para nada desagradable, pero eso sí, el poco pelo que tenía en su cabeza olía extrañamente bien. Yo no estaba muy familiarizada con la anatomía de los seres humanos, pero su comportamiento y su olor me daban indicios de que trataba de un macho. No estaba segura, pero si llegaba a serlo, él sería la primera compañía masculina que halla tenido, porque yo jamás conocí a mi padre.

Me acomodé cerca de su rostro y solo me quedé viéndolo, sin saber exactamente por qué no podía dejar de hacerlo. En esos momentos se me antojaba ser acariciada por él, tal como lo hizo ayer. Esos simples frotes que hizo con sus manos sobre mi pelo me hicieron sentir valorada y especial. Me acerqué más y me acosté con su rostro casi pegado al mío y cerré los ojos soltando un suspiro queriendo dormir de nuevo.

Desgraciadamente mi momento de calma no duró mucho cuando repentinamente oí un fuerte sonido proveniente detrás de mí, yo salté del susto y esto a su vez despertó al maestro, lo vi abrir los ojos, y me miraban.

-wow zorua ¿qué haces?- dijo el maestro. De lo que yo entendí solo la pregunta y mi nombre.

Él se sentó en la cama y tomó un extraño aparato del mueble detrás de mí, supe que de ahí provenía el sonido cuando el maestro presionó algo en él y cesó el ruido.

-¿te asustaste verdad? No tomé en cuenta que pasaría cuando sonara la alarma de hoy- añadió.

¿Alarma? ¿Para qué necesita eso por la mañana? Ni siquiera yo me despierto tan temprano a propósito, fue solo hoy que me desperté antes, y fue un mero accidente.

-si te preguntas para qué puse alarma, lo hice para poder despertarnos temprano- explicó.

-No es como si pudiese evitar despertarme temprano con ese estruendo al lado- pensé.

El me sonrió y después me habló; -bueno, entonces prepárate, porque pronto partiremos a la escuela-.

¿A la escuela otra vez? ¿Para qué necesita volver allá? No hubo nada interesante ahí, excepto por la pelea que libramos ayer, lo demás fue aburrido. Pero por supuesto no iba a dejarlo irse solo, y creo que el tampoco haría lo mismo conmigo.

-vamos zorua, te voy a hacer el desayuno- añadió.

Eso bastó para hacerme alzar las orejas y convencerme para seguirlo fuera de la habitación.

Lo seguí hasta el mismo cuarto en donde me había dado de comer ayer, pero en vez de encontrarlo abriendo una lata lo hallé cortando unas frutas y variadas bayas.

El volteó a verme; -oh hola zorua, espero que te guste una ensalada de fruta como desayuno- dijo antes de dejar en el piso una especie de recipiente con una gran variedad de frutas picadas.

Yo olfatee antes que nada, y ciertamente olía apetitoso, como una gran combinación de fragancias dulces, ácidas y picantes, todas juntas en un plato para disfrutar. Comí sin miedo, saboreando cada pedazo de fruta, bastante deliciosas por cierto. Empecé a mover mi cola con felicidad durante y después de comer lo que había en mi plato, y al terminar miré al maestro sintiéndome feliz de su compañía, después me acerqué a él y froté mi cuerpo contra su pierna cariñosamente en un intento por decirle lo mucho que lo empezaba a querer.

-aww zorua- dijo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo -yo también te quiero.

Él me acarició otra vez, del mismo modo en que lo hizo ayer cuando nos acostamos en su cama. Me masajeo repetidas veces en mi cabeza despeinándome el pelo y volviéndolo a peinar, esto era algo que realmente disfrutaba sentir de parte de él, pero por desgracia se detuvo repentinamente al revisar el mismo aparato que me despertó de un susto hace rato.

-ups se nos hace tarde tenemos que irnos- Dijo deteniendo sus caricias, dejándome con ganas de más.

Lo vi corriendo de vuelta a su habitación, y luego volvió cargando un extraño objeto pesado formado de tela que cargaba sobre su espalda.

-ok estoy listo, vamos- dijo indicándome que lo siguiera.

Después salimos de casa y caminamos en dirección a la calle que era paralela de la nuestra, yo iba caminando detrás del maestro sintiendo curiosidad por todo y a todos a quienes nos rodeaban. Se podía apreciar que de entre los humanos que pasaban varios iban acompañados de un pokemon también, no conocía a todas las especies que veía, aunque me importaba poco en ese instante, lo que me causó extrañeza fue que los pokemon de aquellos humanos no se veían tan felices junto a sus dueños, a diferencia de como me siento cuando estoy con mi maestro, que a sido estar más feliz que cuando estoy sola.

Omitiendo los detalles del viaje, yo diría que resultó ser similar al que hicimos el día anterior, en la parte en la que viajamos de nuevo en uno de esos extraños vehículos de cuatro ruedas, pero en éste resultaba que cabía mucha más gente. El maestro me mantenía en sus brazos durante el viaje, yo me volví a sentir nerviosa por tantos ojos de desconocidos mirándome, así que mantuve mi cara oculta en el pecho del maestro en lo que duró el viaje. Yo sentía que él me acariciaba de vez en cuando detrás de mi cabeza, esto me relajaba y me hacía olvidar mi miedo a que me observen. No supe por donde íbamos, o que tanto tiempo anduvimos en aquel vehículo lleno de gente, pero cuando sentí que nos detuvimos otra vez, el maestro me cargó y salimos de nuevo al exterior. Abrí los ojos después de un gran rato sin despegar la cara del pecho de mi maestro y observé el entorno. Era exactamente el mismo edificio en el que estuvimos ayer, sólo que ahora lo visitaría más temprano.

-¿estas bien zorua?- preguntó el maestro.

Yo lo miré diciéndole en mi idioma que sí, y aunque no me podía entender del todo, él me sonrió con alivio.

-que bueno…, es que como te vi aferrada a mí con miedo supuse que no te sentías bien-.

Su preocupación hacia mi bienestar me hicieron sentir feliz, y con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro me situé en el hombro del maestro mientras frotaba mi mejilla contra la suya cariñosamente.

El maestro soltó una leve risa mientras caminábamos hacia el recinto que él llama escuela. En la entrada de ese lugar se podía ver a los niños entrando todos con un pokemon junto a ellos. Había diversas especies distintas que no había visto jamás reunidas, se veían felices de estar juntos, y me hacía sentir feliz también el verlos.

El día fue particularmente aburrido, las clases que se hicieron durante la mañana no las podía entender por más que lo intentara. Lo único que fue medianamente emocionante, fue cuando los chicos tenían que enseñar el pokemon que habían capturado en frente de toda la clase, ahí me volví a sentir nerviosa de que me observaran. Me quedé inmóvil mientras el maestro hablaba sobre mi especie y de como nos encontramos, también dijo datos sobre mí que ni yo conocía, y que aparentemente leyó de una tableta que tenía en sus manos. Todo era interesante, sobre todo porque yo no sabía que era un pokemon tan raro, osea sabía que era diferente, pero nunca imaginé que fuera una maravilla entre los humanos que entrenan pokemon.

Después de que sonó un timbre fuera de la sala el maestro me tomó en brazos y nos dirigimos a la misma sala grande en donde conocí a los pokemon de sus amigos, y en donde también nos amenazó aquel chico peleador, por fortuna esta vez no andaba por ahí. Son gente como aquel chico la que suelo evitar, de los que agreden a los que se les da la gana solo para quedar bien con los demás. Pero el maestro no es como ese chico, en solo el día de ayer y hoy me a defendido, a creído en mí y no contento con eso, también me a regalado un hogar cálido para vivir junto a él, es extraño pero al pensar en todo eso no puedo evitar sentir una calidez al verlo.

-hola zorua ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Sneasel sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿eh? Hola Whitney yo estoy bien- saludé a la Sneasel cuyo dueño era el amigo del maestro.

El dueño de Whitney se encontraba sentado junto al maestro mientras hablaba con él, por otro lado yo estaba charlando con Whitney la Sneasel. Ella resultó ser simpática para conversar, y como ella era la única hembra por aquí, era normal que nos lleváramos bien.

-y dime ¿Cómo es tu entrenador contigo?- preguntó Whitney.

-pues… es realmente cariñoso conmigo- respondí. Y en eso recordé cuando estuve con el maestro en su lugar de dormir mientras me acariciaba una y otra vez.

-ya veo…, el mío no lo es tanto, pero es gracioso y me hace reír.

-si… ok.

-¿Qué pasa?

-no es nada, solo recordaba algo.

-¿y qué recordabas?

-solo… algo, no tiene importancia- en eso me sonroje al pensar en ello. Y aparentemente Whitney lo notó.

-ah, oye no te preocupes si se trata de que tu entrenador te acaricie, es normal.

Levanté las orejas al escuchar lo que dijo -¿Cómo sabías que era eso?

-zorua, yo y los demás te vimos ayer cuando expresaste tu alegría hacia tu entrenador, y a juzgar por tu reacción quiere decir que tengo razón.

Me sorprendió que supiera exactamente de lo que se trataba. Por mi parte guardé silencio.

-…-.

-¿y eso te preocupa? ¿Que te acaricien?

Seguí sin responder.

-pero chica, que te acaricie tu entrenador demuestra que te aprecia, no debes de avergonzarte de eso- añadió.

-pero…

-hazme caso y verás que tengo razón, además te mereciste ese reconocimiento por ganar la batalla de ayer.

-eso creo, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme extraña cuando estoy cerca de él…-.

-mmm… debe ser porque todavía no te acostumbras a este nuevo modo de vida, yo tampoco lo he hecho aún, incluso puedo admitir que me cuesta aceptar y olvidar que ya no vivo en el bosque.

Lo que Whitney decía era cierto en la mayor parte, a mí aún me faltaba acostumbrarme a este nuevo modo de vida, sin embargo yo seguía sin saber exactamente por qué me sentía de ese modo ahora que vivo con mi entrenador.

Cuando volvió a sonar el timbre de antes el maestro me cargó en brazos, se despidió de su amigo, yo de Whitney y regresamos a la misma sala de antes.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin sorpresas, yo estuve sentada sobre la mesa del maestro esperando con aburrimiento que terminara la clase para irnos a casa. Yo miraba al maestro a los ojos mientras parecía escribir algo en unos papeles sobre su mesa, él no me estaba prestando demasiada atención, pero las pocas veces en que me devolvía la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa era suficiente para hacerme recobrar el ánimo y esperar con ansias la hora de salir y estar con él en casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué era que me producía tanta emoción imaginarme en casa con el maestro? Todavía no sabía que era lo que me pasaba, además lo que dijo Whitney acerca de mí no tenía sentido en ese momento porque el maestro ni siquiera estaba acariciándome y ya me empezaba a latir el corazón con fuerza. ¿Estaré enferma?

El súbito y repentino sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al voltearme miré al maestro, quien me miró y me habló con buen humor. No entendí muy bien lo que dijo, solo recuerdo que se disculpó por no haber charlado mucho conmigo hoy.

Él guardó sus cosas, se puso su capa de ropa más gruesa, y me llevó de nuevo en brazos hacia la salida. Justo en donde nos esperaban Whitney y su entrenador. Whitney saludaba desde lejos mientras que su entrenador negaba con la cabeza mientras nos miraba, como si hubiéramos tardado en llegar.

Caminamos juntos por fuera de la escuela yendo colina arriba. Y mientras el maestro conversaba con su amigo, yo conversaba con Whitney.

-y dime zorua ¿Cómo estuvo la última clase?- preguntó Whitney.

-de hecho… casi ni presté atención a la clase, me quedé pensado más en lo que me dijiste acerca de mi entrenador…- Dije tímidamente.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-es que… me volví a sentir igual que ayer y ni siquiera me estaba acariciando en ese momento- confesé apenada.

Whitney puso una cara pensativa antes de responder; -pues es un caso extraño el tuyo- se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza -dices que te sientes así cuando estás con tu entrenador ¿verdad?-.

-así es.

-pero no lo conocías desde antes ¿verdad?

-exacto.

-uff, que complicada tu situación entonces.

Ahora me sentía más confundida si Whitney no sabía que me pasaba. Y como no tenía a nadie más a quien preguntarle, decidí tratar de ignorarlo en lugar de preocuparme tanto por ello.

-tal vez tan solo le quieres dar las gracias por darte un hogar nuevo- añadió Whitney.

Eso hizo sonar una campanilla dentro de mi cabeza, eso quizás era algo que sería buena idea hacer. Expresarle mi agradecimiento al maestro por permitirme vivir con él. Por desgracia, si no me podía entender tendría que buscar el modo de que entienda.

…

Llegamos a casa después de otro interesante viaje en vehículo. Una vez allí, el maestro me dejó en el sofá de su sala. Su madre no estaba, y él se fue a su habitación, yo no tenía idea de que iba a ser. Cuando volvió donde yo estaba vi que tenía puesto diferentes ropas de las que usó hoy.

El maestro se sentó a mi lado y me empezó a acariciar en mi cabeza. Yo cerré los ojos y disfruté de cada masaje, incluso no pude evitar lamer su mano de vez en cuando.

-lamento si no te presté mucha atención hoy zorua, pero mañana nos divertiremos más en la clase de educación física- dijo él.

Yo no sabía que significaba eso, pero entendí que dijo que nos divertiremos más mañana. Eso estaría bien porque hoy no tuve demasiada diversión.

El maestro y yo fuimos a la cocina, él me sirvió mi comida en un plato y se sentó junto a la mesa grande a comer algo diferente a lo mío. La comida estuvo deliciosa, no me di ni cuenta cuando ya no había más. Lamí el plato para limpiar cualquier resto que quedara.

Después de eso el maestro se fue a su habitación y yo lo seguí. Él se acostó en su cama y yo también lo seguí. Él no pareció sorprendido al verme, sólo me abrazó con su brazo más cercano a mí. Era agradable, estar allí con mi nuevo amigo y ahora entrenador. Él me miraba y yo me volvía a sentir nerviosa. Fue extraño, pero volver a sentir esa sensación me hizo recordar lo que quería hacer al llegar a casa; darle las gracias por darme un hogar más cálido en donde dormir.

Me posicioné sobre su estómago y actué del modo en que creí que me entendería; esta vez yo iba a ser quien daría muestras de afecto. Me acerqué y lamí su mejilla cariñosamente, ganando unas cuantas risas su parte. Le dije en mi lenguaje cuanto se lo agradecía, pero como me temía no pareció entenderme mucho, porque no pareció cambiar de expresión.

Me frustré un poco ante la incapacidad que tenía para comunicarme con él, así que volví a intentar lo del contacto físico, ya que no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que es una forma de expresar cariño. No me contuve, y eso significa que frote mi cabeza contra su mejilla, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa chica? ¿Por qué tan cariñosa de repente?- dijo él.

No me detuve, continúe con mis muestras de cariño, porque era algo que necesitaba hacer por él. Cuando estaba sola no tuve ni una compañía o consolación en mi soledad, pero cuando llego él me sentí mejor, incluso feliz de compartir con alguien más luego de años sin haberlo hecho. Cuando dejé de frotarme contra su mejilla lo abrase, lo rodeé lo mejor que pude con mis patitas y pose mi cabeza en su hombro sin querer soltarlo.

El maestro posó su mano por detrás de mi cabeza antes de hablarme al oído; -yo también te quiero zorua-.

-¿el me quiere? ¿Me quiere realmente?- pensé para mis adentros.

Lo miré esperando que diera una confirmación.

-zorua, tal vez no lo sabes, pero me hizo tremendamente feliz el poder conocer un pokemon que también me quiera, así que me encantaría poder tener más momentos como éste en el día contigo-.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir una indescriptible alegría en el corazón. Empecé a llorar, grandes lágrimas de felicidad bajaron por mis mejillas mientras intentaba ocultar mi rostro con mi pata.

-¿zorua estás llorando?- preguntó preocupado.

Yo volví a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, no quería soltarlo, porque sentía que si lo hacía me quedaría sola de nuevo. Por fin había encontrado alguien que me tratara con respeto, y era mi maestro.

-calma… estoy aquí, no hace falta que llores- me susurró plantándome un pequeño beso en mi frente.

Más tarde llegó la madre del maestro y cenamos juntos. Al caer la noche el maestro y yo nos preparamos para dormir. Yo me acosté a los pies de la cama y esperé a que el maestro se durmiera, cuando parecía que lo había hecho por completo me acerqué, tiré de las frazadas con mis dientes y me acosté pegada al pecho del maestro. Poco a poco el sueño me venció y caí dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Awww, ¿adorable verdad? Claro que sí XD. Pero ahora hablando en serio les pido disculpas por la enorme tardanza de actualizar que tengo, como sabrán pokemon go salió y ahora me cuesta mantenerme dentro de casa. Como sea agradezco que sigan leyendo mi historia y que dejen sus review y sugerencias con opiniones añadidas. Se despide su amigo torch ¡hasta el siguiente cap!**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: una nueva amiga en el equipo

Punto de vista de Chris:

Los últimos días con zorua habían sido geniales. Resultó ser más hábil en condición física de lo que esperaba, porque si bien no era fuerte en músculos, lo compensaba con una admirable agilidad para saltar y esquivar ataques. En las clases de biología nos dieron consejos sobre como cuidar a nuestros pokemon, e incluso nos enseñaron sobre como alcanzar la evolución de ellos. A mí por ejemplo me dijeron que solo con entrenamiento en combate evolucionaría en un futuro cercano, y que además se convertiría en un zoroark.

Pero hablando de nuestra vida fuera del colegio, cuando llegó el fin de semana decidimos ir a dar un paseo por el parque, que aunque quedaba lejos de mi casa valía la pena ir, más que nada porque el parque era centenares de veces más grande de lo parecía, incluso podía decirse que era una especie de área boscosa de libre acceso.

Esos eran mis planes para el día de hoy, pero jamás vi venir lo que terminó ocurriendo en esa incursión al parque.

12:36

Me encontraba almorzando en el comedor, un poco más tarde que mi madre, porque me había despertado tarde por pereza a hacerlo temprano. Zorua no estaba comiendo ya, ella se había adelantado y se fue directo a dormir a mi habitación mientras yo hacía mis cosas.

-por si acaso mamá hoy iré con zorua al parque Maria Beheti- dije mientras dejaba mi plato en la cocina.

-¿seguro? ¿Y estarán bien?

-descuida, es un parque público no un bosque fuera de la ciudad-.

-pero no se irá a escapar tu pokemon- preguntó preocupada.

La miré con extrañeza, -no creo que eso realmente llegue a pasar, ella no parece querer separarse de mí últimamente- respondí calmadamente.

-esta bien, sólo no vuelvan tarde- añadió al último.

-no lo haremos- dije antes de dirigirme a mi habitación.

Una vez ahí empecé a buscar a zorua, pero no la vi por ningún lado, no estaba en la cama, ni en el piso, ni en el escritorio.

-¿zorua? ¿Dónde estás?

Al no oír respuesta me acerqué lentamente a la cama, en cuanto estuve lo bastante cerca inspeccioné rápidamente bajo la cama para ver si se encontraba debajo, pero resultó que no.

Y preguntándome todavía sobre donde estaba me senté sobre la cama y me puse una a una mis zapatillas. Sin embargo cuando había agarrado la segunda noté una zapatilla extra exactamente igual a las que me acababa de colocar, con la diferencia de que ésta tenía un extraño bulto de pelo en la parte del talón. En eso recordé lo que me dijo mi profesor biología.

 **Flashback:**

Los chicos iban saliendo de la sala y yo me quedé un momento para hacerle una pregunta al profesor.

-disculpe profesor- Le dije.

-dígame amigo.

-yo tengo un zorua ¿podría darme algún consejo?

-pues…, no te puedo decir con seguridad como cuidarla, porque no todos los zorua son iguales, pero te puedo decir que les gusta jugarle bromas a los que tiene cerca- explicó.

-¿que tipo de bromas?

-las más comunes son engañar a humanos y pokemon usando su habilidad de crear ilusiones convirtiéndose en otros pokemon o incluso objetos.

-¿objetos y además otros pokemon?

-correcto, pero resulta que los zorua no tienen muy dominada esta técnica, por lo que pueden cometer errores; tales como dejar su cola expuesta cuando cambian- añadió.

-interesante…-

 **Fin del flashback:**

Con el recuerdo en mente me acerqué a tomar la zapatilla, y casi de inmediato comenzó a alejarse saltando fuera de alcance. Reí ante la cómica escena, especialmente luego de intentar varias veces atrapar esa pieza de calzado saltarina sin éxito. Y cuando por fin la había conseguido atrapar en mis manos, inmediatamente agarré la cola que tenía, lo que causó que emitiera un brillo púrpura por un segundo y cambiara de forma de vuelta a la pequeña zorrita oscura que conocía.

Ella me miró con sorpresa, diciendo con la mirada algo como; ¿cómo supiste que era yo?

-no todas las zapatillas tienen cola y se hechan a saltar solas.

Ella mostró cara de desahogo al no haber conseguido engañarme, al menos no por mucho.

-y agradece que no te usé, porque me estaba vistiendo- Añadí riendo.

Ella también rió. –pero zorua ¿eso significa que aprendiste a usar transformación?- añadí con emoción.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y yo la acaricié para felicitarla por su nueva técnica.

-¡bien hecho entonces!- dije dejándola en el suelo.

Zorua movió su cola felizmente en respuesta de las caricias. Me sentía bien por ella por haber aprendido algo que podría sernos útil tanto dentro como fuera de combate.

-zorua por cierto, hoy iremos a dar un paseo ¿Qué te parece?

La idea de ir pasear juntos hizo que el rostro de zorua se , me sonriera enormemente y se frotara contra mi pierna, posiblemente para responderme que sí.

-tomaré eso como un sí- añadí riendo de la ternura que me provocaba el verla.

Después de vestirme para salir, comencé a guardar comida para mí y para zorua en mi mochila, y demás objetos de utilidad por si los fuera a necesitar después. Zorua por su parte sólo se quedaba observando cada movimiento que hacía, esperando que terminara para irnos pronto.

-¡chao mamá! Nos vemos más tarde-.

-chao cuídate-.

Y con zorua sobre mis hombros salimos del departamento camino al parque. Fue durante el viaje que zorua se bajaba de mis hombros para caminar ella también (porque sino ¿Cuándo estiraría las piernas?).

Ella caminaba al lado mío sin alejarse casi nada, realmente se podía notar claramente que me comenzaba a querer, porque me seguía a todo lugar al que iba sin dudarlo por un momento.

-¿Cómo estas chica?- pregunté.

Zorua sólo respondió en su idioma con algo similar a un ladrido. Quise creer que dijo algo como "bien" y que disfrutaba del paseo conmigo.

…

Cuando empezábamos a llegar a la propiedad en donde empezaba el parque le indiqué a zorua subir a mis brazos mientras pasábamos la entrada con un portón. Una vez dentro dejé a zorua en el suelo y empezamos a caminar por el sendero en dirección a la zona boscosa. Quería guiarla a donde yo siempre solía pasar a descansar sentado observando el paisaje. En aquel parque por el que caminábamos había varias cosas de interés que atraía a los turistas, tales como un puente, un espeso bosque con bayas silvestres, un río con flores flotantes, un lago por el que cobran por cruzarlo en bote, unas estatuas de pokemon tipo dragón, entre otras cosas.

Nosotros tomamos el camino por el puente y paramos un momento a descansar junto a unos árboles a comer lo que llevaba en mi mochila. Yo saqué las bayas para zorua y las galletas para mí. Zorua comía a gusto de sus frutos naturales, mientras que yo comía de mis galletas dulces, un poco secas, pero pasables para saciar el apetito.

Me acomodé sentándome con la espalda apoyada en un árbol cuando terminé con mis galletas y zorua con sus bayas. Pronto zorua se acercó y subió a mis piernas para llamar mi atención. La empecé a acariciar con ambas manos para hacerle el gusto un rato.

-eres un linda y tierna chica- dije con voz baja mientras la acariciaba suavemente.

Mi cumplido la hizo sonrojar y sonreír a la vez, no obstante yo seguí con los masajes en su cabeza, orejas y lomo, sin parar de sonreír mientras lo hacía.

Punto de vista de zorua:

El maestro empezó a acariciarme tan pronto subí a su regazo para estar más cerca de él. Me encantaban estos momentos de cercanía con mi entrenador, él era tan cariñoso conmigo, especialmente cuando estamos solos, ya que si había alguien observándonos entonces no me daba besos en mi cabeza. Admito incluso que me vienen diversos pensamientos a la mente cuando estoy tan cerca de él y me besa, pero mientras no me observe nadie más no me avergüenza que el maestro lo haga.

Me preguntaba si podría darse la oportunidad de que me bese en los labios, para saber como se siente, y también para probar que tanto me quiere (y sus labios).

El maestro me levantó gentilmente y me abrazó dejando que pose mi cabeza en su hombro. -te quiero Zorua- dijo susurrando en mi oído.

Si lo pensaba bien tal vez no le molestaría si solo le doy un pequeño beso en los labios, aunque admito que pensar en hacerlo hace que sienta mis mejillas arder, pero quería hacerlo, para él.

Yo lo miré fijamente a los ojos, él sin embargo me miraba con extrañeza. El verlo así me hizo sentir una emoción creciente, lo supe porque mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Yo cerré los ojos y me acerqué a él con la intención de besarlo.

Desgraciadamente cuando nuestros labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, de unos arbustos detrás de mí emergió algo que no pude ver, solo escuchar.

Rápidamente el maestro se colocó de pie al igual que yo, y aunque me frustraba en el interior, me coloqué en posición de lucha preparada para lo que sea que fuera a aparecer.

Punto de vista de Chris:

Me puse de pie tratando de reincorporarme luego de la extraña escena que Zorua había creado hace poco. Y en cuanto pude ver mejor, observé detenidamente a lo había salido de los arbustos para descubrir que era un pokemon de pelaje azul casi en su totalidad, bípedo y de ojos rojos.

Busqué mi pokedex rápidamente para saber de que pokemon se trataba. Luego de un rápido escaneo la pokedex arrojó los siguientes resultados:

Riolu; pokemon emanación.

Género: hembra

Nivel: 16

 _Este pokemon es capaz de percibir los movimientos de su oponente leyendo su aura, del mismo modo que es capaz de sentir las emociones de humanos y pokemon._

Yo miré asombrado al pokemon que acababa de salir, y sentí la instintiva necesidad de pelear contra ella para atraparla.

-¡muy bien! ¡Zorua usa ataque rápido en Riolu!- dije.

Zorua casi de inmediato comenzó a correr a toda velocidad con la intención de embestir a Riolu. Sin embargo aquella Riolu no parecía agresiva ni nada, era como si solo andaba de paso.

-¡Zorua espera!- grité para que se detuviera, pero había sido demasiado tarde, pues ya había impactado contra Riolu haciéndola caer a unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

-oye Riolu lo siento- dije calmadamente.

La tipo lucha se colocó de pie para después ponerse en posición de combate al igual que Zorua. Yo supuse que la habíamos hecho enojar por atacarla sorpresivamente.

-perece que la hicimos enfadar, Zorua preparare para lo que sea- añadí.

Riolu no atacó, solamente se quedó ahí parada en pose de pelea.

Si no tenía pensado en atacar, nosotros lo íbamos a hacer primero. -¡Zorua usa ataque rápido otra vez!-.

Inmediatamente Zorua comenzó a correr a toda velocidad con la intención de embestir a Riolu, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de golpearla se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque con facilidad.

-maldición, es rápida.

Riolu después de esquivar exitosamente el ataque de Zorua, la embistió con el cuerpo haciéndola retroceder. Yo maldije internamente, pues empecé a creer que fue mala idea usar el mismo movimiento dos veces en un pokemon experto en combate físico.

-usaremos algo distinto esta vez, ¡Zorua usa mordisco!- dije en alto.

Zorua saltó abriendo sus fauces para morder a Riolu. Desgraciadamente también lo esquivó fácilmente haciéndose a un lado, después incluso volvió a embestir a Zorua usando su velocidad como una ventaja.

-¿Cómo la debilitáremos si esquiva cada movimiento?- pensé intentando idear una estrategia mejor.

De pronto tuve la idea que podía ser la que necesitábamos -veamos si puede esquivar esto ¡Zorua usa finta!- dije con determinación.

Zorua se desvaneció inmediatamente en una manta de sombras dejando a Riolu desorientada, sin ver venir que Zorua apareció detrás de ella y le propinó una embestida por la espalda.

-¡eso no se puede esquivar! ¡Sigue usando finta justo como lo estas haciendo Zorua!- indiqué con ánimo.

Zorua ejecutó repetidas veces el mismo movimiento resultándole imposible a Riolu el esquivarlo, ni cuando iba a contraatacar pudo atinarle a Zorua, porque lo estaba evitando desvaneciéndose antes de que sus golpes pudieran darle. De este modo continuó Zorua hasta que Riolu cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Supe que ése era el momento indicado para atraparla, así que busqué lo más rápido que pude alguna pokebola dentro de mi mochila y en cuanto la tuve en mis manos la arrojé directamente hacia Riolu. Una luz roja cubrió el cuerpo de Riolu y la envió al interior de la cápsula. La bola se quedó en el césped y se movió un par de veces antes de emitir un "click" completando exitosamente la captura.

-¡lo hicimos! ¡Bien hecho Zorua!- grité emocionado.

Zorua vino caminando lentamente hacia mí, debido probablemente al cansancio causado por la pelea que acababa de dar. Yo me dirigí a la pokebola que había quedado en el césped, la recogí e inmediatamente liberé a Riolu de dentro.

Ella (Riolu) estaba de pie frente a mi con una mirada molesta en su rostro y con los brazos cruzados. Tal vez estaba molesta con nosotros por molestarla.

-oye Riolu perdón si te atacamos por sorpresa- dije sintiéndome culpable.

La expresión de Riolu pronto se suavizó y me miró con una sonrisa simpática. Me hizo sentir mejor el saber que no estaba molesta conmigo.

-¿entonces qué te parece? ¿Somos amigos?- pregunté mientras me ponía de rodillas.

Ella asintió ligeramente mostrando una expresión tierna. Yo bajé mi mano para acariciarla, pero en el momento en que mi mano tocó su mejilla, su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa.

Y tal como debí imaginarlo, esto era quizás algo nuevo para ella. Sin embargo no me detuvo ni nada, sino más bien me miró con los ojos entrecerrados inclinando la cabeza, dándome a entender que era algo que empezaba a gustarle.

De improviso apareció Zorua intentando tomar el lugar de Riolu para que la acaricie a ella en lugar de la tipo lucha. -tampoco te pongas celosa Zorua- dije acariciándola con mi otra mano.

Zorua me miró con una cara molesta antes de frotarse cariñosamente contra mi pierna. -¿por qué no saludas a nuestra nueva amiga Zorua?- dije sugerente.

Zorua obedeció y estrechó su pata con la de Riolu acompañado con un saludo suyo. Yo me sentí feliz por ellas y porque ahora tuviera un nuevo miembro en el equipo.

Pronto miré el cielo y noté que estaba oscureciéndose y que nos teníamos que ir.

-oye Riolu ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa?- pregunté.

Riolu me miró con los ojos bien abiertos ante la proposición, e incluso se quedó pensando en ello, pero cuando su estómago rugió de forma muy audible ella se acercó con un rubor en el rostro.

-vamos, yo te invito a cenar- añadí sonriendo.

Riolu se acercó más evitando mirarme a los ojos. Me causó ternura su modo de pedir, y por esa razón no pude decirle que no.

Me agaché antes de hablarle -ahora voy a cargarte, así que no te asustes- dije recogiéndola en brazos.

Ella me volvió a mirar con sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se enrojecían. Ella sin embargo no se quejó, solamente se quedó quieta. Zorua por su parte trepó por mi cuerpo para sentarse sobre mi hombro del mismo modo que lo hace siempre.

Y conmigo cargando a ambas chicas salimos del parque caminando de regreso a casa.

…

Terminamos llegando cuando el sol se había ocultado por completo. Riolu había dormido durante la mayor parte del viaje, así que se mantuvo sin hacer el menor ruido.

Cuando había entrado a casa obviamente mi madre se sorprendió al ver que traía otro pokemon conmigo, pero no me regañó, sólo me dijo que debía hacerme responsable de ella también.

A la hora de cenar le serví comida a ambas en un plato. Sin embargo Riolu miró con extrañeza lo que había en su plato. Probablemente al igual que Zorua, ella no había visto jamás comida como esa.

-adelante prueba, te gustará, mira a Zorua- dije tratando de animarla a comer.

Ella observó a Zorua, y era verdad, del modo en que ella comía era difícil no pensar que le gustaba. Entonces ella probó un bocado y de inmediato se dibujó una adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿ves? ¿Qué te dije?- dije mientras las observaba comer.

Al llegar la hora de dormir, pensaba en donde podría dormir Riolu sin que se aleje demasiado, aunque cuando me di la vuelta no vi a Riolu cerca. La busqué hasta llegar a mi habitación y noté asombrado que estaba durmiendo en mi cama.

No quise despertarla, se veía casi tan tierna como Zorua disfrutando de un placentero sueño en mi cama. Por lo que la moví cuidadosamente a un lado para que yo pidiera acostarme también. Zorua no se quedó atrás, ella se subió a mi estómago para después lamer cariñosamente mi mejilla. Ese repentino comportamiento me recordó lo que hizo esta tarde en el parque, parecía como hubiese estado intentando besarme, pero ¡eso es ridículo!, quiero decir, ¿hay algún modo de que sienta algo así por mí?

En ese momento Zorua se frotó contra mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que emitía ruiditos felices de zorro. Era tan adorable, y admito que me resultaban atrayentes sus rasgos como el pelaje, su personalidad, y esos enormes y bellos ojos. Pero ¿sería correcto que un entrenador tenga sentimientos hacia su pokemon? Tal vez sea algo mal visto en la sociedad, digo ¿alguien lo habrá hecho ya? Son tantas preguntas que tenía en la cabeza cuando miraba a Zorua que no sabía que hacer.

Punto de vista de Zorua:

Me encontraba en la habitación del maestro, en su cama, sobre su estómago mirándolo a los ojos. Frote mi cabeza contra su mejilla con total cariño pensando en lo haré a continuación.

-esta vez sí lo haré- pensé.

Volteando a ver a Riolu.

-supongo que mientras esté durmiendo no habrá problema.

Me acerqué al maestro justo como lo había hecho temprano. Me incliné y cerré los ojos dejando que nuestros labios se toquen por primera vez. Fue justo como lo había imaginado; un suave y hermoso momento que se da entre dos compañeros realmente cercanos.

El beso duró unos diez segundos, pero parecieron mucho más, mucho mucho más.

Cuando me aparté pude una expresión sin igual en la cara del maestro, era como de asombro y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Me acurruque en su pecho sonriendo en el corazón por lo mucho que amaba a mi entrenador.

Punto de vista de Chris:

No lo podía creer. Zorua acababa de besarme, entonces mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas; ella realmente sentía algo por mí. Y yo ingenuamente creí que era su modo natural de actuar.

Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho cerrando los ojos cayendo dormida sobre mí.

Sonreí sintiendo una gran felicidad. La acuné en mis brazos mientras le susurraba.

-creo que siento lo mismo por ti.

Poco a poco me empezó a vencer el sueño y caí dormido aferrado a mi pokemon más cariñosa

 **Lamento mucho todo lo que me tardo en actualizar, pero esta vez fue en parte culpa del word en aplicación que uso para escribir lejos del computador, porque me borró tres páginas del capítulo y no las pude recuperar, así que tuve que escribirlas de nuevo. Otra cosa es que simplemente e estado ocupado en la escuela y fuera de ella planeando una presentación, y como soy furry yo lo hago en grande. Pero intentaré actualizar más de prisa porque definitivamente quiero terminar esta historia y también la otra que estoy escribiendo. Espero que entiendan y sigan Apoyándome, sin otra cosa que decir me despido, ¡adiós!**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: un día de descubrimientos

Advertencia: este capítulo será un poco más largo que los otros

Punto de vista de Chris:

Era lunes y tenía que volver a clases. Era algo predecible, pero el fin de semana fue interesante, más que nada porque adicioné un pokemon al equipo, esa era Riolu, y tal como Zorua en numerosas ocasiones, ella trataba de llamar mi atención subiéndose a mis piernas cuando me sentaba, pidiendo que la cargara, etc. Pero en cuanto a Zorua ella se molestaba cada vez que Riolu actuaba tierna conmigo, llegaba a gruñir de celos incluso. Yo le decía que no estaba bien que se comportara así, pero ella ponía una cara de perrito regañado que me hacía compadecerme de ella. Yo no la culpaba, después de todo ahora ella me comenzó a ver como su compañero luego del fin de semana, y digo compañero en el sentido de que para ella soy su pareja desde que me besó. Por supuesto ella a querido hacerlo de nuevo, pero le e tenido que hacer entender que no nos deben de ver haciendo eso, por lo que esos "cariñitos" los hemos mantenido en nuestra intimidad, al menos hasta llegar a casa.

Por la mañana durante las clases tuve que mantener a Riolu dentro de su pokebola, pues solo se permitía un pokemon por alumno en la sala, así que Zorua se quedó conmigo durante la clase. Al llegar el momento de ir a almorzar, fui al comedor con Zorua en brazos.

Una vez ahí, se podía sentir el olor a comida recién hecha, era para los que comían lo que se les daba agradable, para mí no tanto, por eso llevaba mi propio almuerzo. Ubiqué a mis amigos de siempre en nuestra mesa y lo que vi me dejo sorprendido.

Vi a mis amigos sentados, y al igual que el primer día de clases estaban acompañados con un pokemon, ¡pero ahora tenían dos!

-hola ustedes, ¿a quienes tienen ahora?- saludé sonriendo.

-hey ¿tú que pasa?- saludó Tatan. Él iba acompañado de un Absol sentado en su regazo y su Zubat posado en su hombro.

-holi- saludó con simpleza mi amigo Rana. Él llevaba su Sneasel en su hombro y además un encantador Buneary sentado frente suyo.

-hola- saludó ahora Muga. En cuanto a Muga él tenía la suerte de tener un Larvitar y un Mudkip a la vez, quiero decir que son pokemon difíciles de encontrar y resultó afortunado.

-hola Chris- por último saludó Fernanda. En su caso llevaba consigo a su Poochyena de antes y también a un Growlithe, llevando ahora a dos pokemon caninos.

-wow, que agradable sorpresa es esta- comenté sintiéndome feliz por mis compañeros.

-¿y que hay de ti? Todos tenemos un pokemon nuevo, pero yo solo veo a tu Zorua- dijo Fernanda.

-pues de hecho, si tengo un pokemon nuevo- aclaré al momento que sacaba la pokebola de mi mochila y se la mostraba a mis amigos.

-ah, entonces si que conseguiste otro pokemon- comentó Rana.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Quiero verlo!- añadió Fernanda con emoción.

Sin poner objeción liberé a Riolu de la pokebola dejándola a la vista de mis compañeros. Mis amigos que no podían verla bien se pusieron de pie para verla mejor, pero todos se maravillaron al verla, aunque yo no supiera exactamente por qué.

-…¿Cómo fue que la obtuviste?- preguntó Tatán con casi sin aliento.

-en el parque María Beheti ¿por qué preguntas?- respondí extrañado.

-¡pero eso no es posible!- añadió exclamando.

-¿Cómo dices?- añadí.

-los Riolu no se encuentran en esta región, mucho menos en esta ciudad- explicó Muga.

-¿en serio? No tenía ni idea, y yo solamente me la topé cuando Zorua y yo nos detuvimos a descansar en el parque- expliqué.

-¿y qué estaban haciendo ahí?- preguntó Rana poniendo una sonrisa doble sentido.

Yo me incomodé al recordar lo que Zorua estuvo a punto hacer y que luego hizo en la noche.

-...nada …nada, sólo dábamos un paseo…- dije con un rubor en el rostro recordando como Zorua me besó por sorpresa.

Rana entrecerró los ojos dando una mirada de sospecha. Yo en el interior rogaba que no descubriera mi secreto, ni él ni los demás chicos, pues posiblemente me dirían enfermo o algo así.

-yo aún me sigo preguntando cómo fue que llego esa Riolu al parque- añadió Muga.

-¡cierto! ¡Eso mismo me pregunto!- añadí inmediatamente para cambiar el tema.

Mi incomodidad no pasó desapercibida, pero tampoco lo de Riolu y su dudosa procedencia. Y omitiendo los detalles de la conversación los chicos me relataron sobre el encuentro con sus pokemon. Resultaba que todos conocieron a su pokemon en una circunstancia fortuita, es decir sin que hubieran tenido que buscar terminaron encontrándolos.

En el caso de mi buen amigo Rana se encontró a su Buneary en su viaje de vuelta a la universidad a la que asiste para tomar clases extra. Me dijo además que esa Buneary se comportó algo tímida cuando se la topó, e incluso salió huyendo, por lo que tuvo que perseguirla unas calles antes de poder atraparla –"huyó a saltitos"- añadió.

Por el lado de Tatán, él se encontró a su Absol caminando de regreso a casa (porque vive más cerca del colegio que nosotros) cuando escogió el camino más rural. Tal como Rana, Tatán tuvo que pasar por un común enfrentamiento para capturar a su Absol. Pero a diferencia de Rana, Tatán me dijo que el Absol que se encontró no puso demasiada resistencia a la hora de encerrarla en una pokebola, incluso me dijo que actuó de forma muy extraña cuando llegaron a su casa –"como que no quería soltarme"-. Fue lo que me dijo.

Por otro lado a Muga le tocó vivir la parte más humillante para obtener a su Mudkip, porque según él se lo encontró en una pequeña zona pantanosa cerca de su casa en la que decidió entrar voluntariamente, y a la que terminó cayendo y embarrándose la mitad del cuerpo. Dijo que cuando se levantó se encontró al Mudkip riéndose de él, al que no dudó de enfrentar y eventualmente capturar. –"valió la pena"- dijo riendo incómodamente.

Por último estaba Fernanda que se encontró a su Growlithe cuando paseaba por el centro de la ciudad y la encontró en un callejón buscando comida, ella me dijo que se ganó su cariño dándole de la comida que había comprado en esa salida, y que capturó posteriormente cuando logró que supiera que la cuidaría.

Daniel no estaba, así que no sabía si se había conseguido un pokemon nuevo o no. Por lo que me quedé charlando con cuatro de los amigos que tenía, incluso nuestros pokemon lo hacían, se quedaban hablando entre ellos, o jugaban a corretearse cerca de nosotros. Yo por mi parte me senté y comí relajadamente el almuerzo de mi mochila.

Ya cuando había tocado el timbre me llevé a Zorua y a Riolu a la sala para reanudar las clases de la tarde. Una vez ahí el profesor antes de empezar la clase se detuvo para darnos un aviso.

-¡chicos! Me ha llegado una importante noticia para aquellos que estén interesados- dijo el profesor.

Los chicos de la sala guardaron silencio para prestar atención al mensaje.

-muy bien. Ahora, me a llegado el comunicado de que el gimnasio de la ciudad ha vuelto a abrir sus puertas después de un largo tiempo sin un líder que lo administre.

Los chicos aplaudieron ante la buena noticia.

A mi me parecía una idea genial la reapertura del gimnasio pokemon de la ciudad, especialmente después de todo el tiempo que quedó ausente, por que los que estudiaban para ser líder no se quedaban aquí y decidían irse a las ciudades más grandes.

-pero ¿Quién es el nuevo líder?- preguntó un alumno al azar.

-el nuevo líder y dueño del gimnasio es un egresado del instituto llamado Derek Pagels- respondió el profesor.

Abrí enormemente los ojos al escuchar la noticia.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Derek!?- dije casi gritando incidentalmente.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio lanzando todas sus miradas hacia mi. Yo me puse rojo de la incomodidad, incluso Zorua me miró extrañada.

-…y ¿acaso lo conoces?- preguntó el profesor rompiendo el silencio recientemente hecho.

-eh…, pues de hecho sí, usted verá Derek es un amigo mío que terminó su cuarto año aquí para después irse a la universidad- expliqué.

-ok entiendo, era nada más eso- añadió.

-si…, y perdón por interrumpirlo-.

-no hay problema, y… ¿en donde me quedé? Mmm… ¡ah ya recuerdo!- continuó. -como les estaba diciendo, el reto está abierto para aquellos que quieran intentarlo, eso sí, les recomendamos no desafiar al líder a menos que estén preparados.

Acabado el aviso del profesor yo me puse a pensar en la idea de visitar y desafiar a Derek para probar las fortalezas de mis pokemon. Derek siempre fue de los que entrenaban tiempo extra para estar listo cuando lo necesitara, y eso se debía a que él tuvo pokemon propios antes que nosotros por estar un año adelantado.

Después de una clase moderadamente adormecedora, tomé a Zorua en brazos y nos fuimos de la sala topándonos con Rana en el proceso. Yo lo saludé como siempre, y sin decir mucho empezamos a caminar como hacemos casi todos los días después de clases.

-oye y supiste que Derek ahora es líder de gimnasio- comenté.

-si, y escuché que entrena pokemon de tipo normal- añadió Rana.

-¿en serio? Porque la última vez que lo vimos solo tenía un Zigzagoon- añadí.

-ahora debe de tener más, es obvio siendo líder.

-es cierto…, y dime ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desafiarlo?

-¿Qué dices? ¿No será muy pronto?, digo él debe tener al menos unos cuatro pokemon, y nosotros solo tenemos dos.

-mmm… es verdad, tal vez lo mejor sería empezar a entrenar antes de ir por el reto mayor- dije al momento que me vino una gran idea. –hey ¿y que tal si echamos un combate? Para entrenar digo- añadí.

-¿dices aquí y ahora? No sé. ¿Qué opinas Whitney?- dijo Rana preguntándole a su Sneasel.

La hembra tipo siniestro que llevaba en su hombro respondió alzando el puño con determinación y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-pues veo que ella esta de acuerdo ¿Qué me dices tu Zorua?- miré hacia abajo para mirar a Zorua quien tenía una cara ansiosa y alegre.

-entonces si, solo no nos tardemos mucho que si no me regañan en casa- se quejó.

Nos alejamos en direcciones opuestas hasta estar a una distancia más o menos indicada para pelear, Zorua se bajó de mis brazos y el Sneasel de Rana hizo lo mismo. Pronto hubo silencio y uno esperaba que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento. Yo solo observé y esperé lo que fuera.

-pero has algo, asopado- dijo Rana.

-uhm… ok ¡Zorua usa ataque rápido!- dije indicando a Zorua que ataque. Ella inmediatamente corrió y embistió exitosamente a Sneasel haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

-oww eso no vale, ahora verás- dijo con tono molesto fingido. -¡Whitney usa cabezazo!- exclamó Rana haciendo que su Sneasel saltara en el aire y callera de cabeza contra Zorua causando un fuerte impacto entre ambas.

-¡Zorua! ¿Estas bien?- pregunté, pero ella no hizo nada, solo se quedó sentada frotándose con sus patas en el área impactada.

-ahora Whitney ¡usa puño hielo!- gritó al momento que su Sneasel empuñaba sus garras lo mejor que podía y empezaban a emitir una luz azul.

-¡Zorua cuidado! ¡Esquívalo!- grité en la desesperación.

Zorua afortunadamente logró evitar el golpe helado de Sneasel, pero eso no evitó que le acertara el segundo.

-oh no ¡Zorua!- llamé a mi pokemon que se encontraba en el suelo luchando por levantarse. – por favor Zorua, yo confío en ti ¡levántate!- hablé intentando alentarla a seguir.

Zorua me miró a los ojos, y pude ver en ella su inseguridad, pero yo sabía que podía ser capaz de superarla. – arriba, ánimo- le dije.

Entonces Zorua se empezó a levantar lentamente, sin ocultar que le dolía hacerlo. Yo me sentía orgulloso de ver que no se rendía aún en un combate contra un amigo.

-eso es Zorua, ahora mostrémosles tu nuevo movimiento ¡usa transformación!

Pronto Zorua se cubrió de una luz púrpura y cambió de forma a la de su oponente, en cuestión de segundos se había convertido ella también en una Sneasel.

-¡oye no seas copión!- dijo Rana quejándose de la impresión.

-ahora Zorua ¡usa puño hielo!- dije al instante en que Zorua con la forma Sneasel ejecutaba el mismo movimiento que había usado.

Las nuevas garras de Zorua de encendieron en luz azul y corrió directo a Sneasel para atacarla con ellas, con su velocidad aumentada no le dificultó atinar el golpe, pero al ser de tipo hielo, el ataque no resultó efectivo.

-hábil, pero no tan inteligente ¡Whitney usa golpes furia!

La Sneasel se acercó a Zorua y empezó a desatar un frenesí de golpes múltiples con sus garras, y al estar tan cerca de Zorua, ella recibió todo el daño. No resistió mucho antes de caer al suelo perdiendo su forma de Sneasel, volviendo a ser un Zorua.

-¡Zorua!- grité en lo que corrí a recogerla, ella abrió los ojos en cuanto la tomé en brazos. – que bueno que estés bien- dije mientras la acariciaba en la cabeza para consolarla.

Yo me alejé llevando a mi pokemon en brazos hasta el lugar donde estaba antes para dejarla reposando en el suelo.

-¿lo quieres dejar hasta aquí o continuamos?- dijo Rana preguntando por la pelea.

-no estoy derrotado, aún me queda un pokemon.

-verdad, tu Riolu.

-exacto, ahora te toca a ti perder.

Rana y yo siempre hemos sido competitivos en juegos y demás, así que este combate no sería la excepción. Yo me posicioné en postura de batalla y saqué mi pokebola, la única que tenía, y en la que estaba Riolu. En un lanzamiento la cápsula se abrió y en un destello apareció el pokemon canino bípedo hembra que yo tenía.

-Riolu hay que pelear ¿estás lista?- pregunté a Riolu que estaba de pie frente a mi.

Ella dio un ladrido y asintió la cabeza con decisión. – muy bien entonces allá vamos- añadí.

-entrenador Chris sacó a Riolu, ahora se preparan para pelear de nuevo.

-¿es necesario usar voz de locutor?-.

-no hay nadie que narre la pelea, solo lo hacía y ya.

-olvídalo, ¡Riolu salta y usa palmeo!-.

Riolu casi al instante tomó vuelo y saltó en dirección a Sneasel y en un movimiento increíblemente veloz concentró energía en su pata derecha y la lanzó contra su oponente cuando en medio de su salto estaba sobre Sneasel. La tipo hielo siniestro cayó inmediatamente al suelo después de tal impacto, sin poder levantarse había caído derrotada.

-¡mi Sneasel! Ahora verás chico salado.

-no soy salado, es solo que mi Riolu es fuerte.

-a sí pues ¡Lannett yo te elijo!- dijo Rana antes de sacar su pokebola y lanzarla.

Pronto emergió en un destello una conejita café con pelo amarillo en las orejas y la parte baja del cuero.

-¿tu Buneary se llama Lannett?

-si, porque cuando evolucione a Lopunny su nombre empezará con la misma letra.

-pero bueno, volvamos a pelear.

-oye tranquilo, no te pongas tan bélico.

Me froté las sienes por lo molesto que me ponían los comentarios de Rana, pero mantuve la compostura para concentrarme en la pelea.

-como sea, ya deberías saber que estás otra vez en desventaja contra los tipo lucha.

-no creas que solo golpeando se puede ganar un combate, tenemos estrategia también.

-veamos que puedes hacer- miré a Riolu – estate lista Riolu, podrían tener trucos bajo la manga.

Riolu contestó con un ladrido en lo que se volvía a colocar en posición de batalla.

-continuemos entonces, ¡Lannett usa bote!- Buneary dio un enorme salto, incluso más grande de lo que podía saltar Riolu.

-¡cuidado Riolu es una ataque tipo volador! ¡Esquívalo!- grité en cuanto vi a Buneary descender en dirección a Riolu.

Riolu serpenteó corriendo de izquierda a derecha para evitar el golpe de su oponente, y cuando Buneary llegó al suelo lo golpeó con fuerza levantando una nube de polvo fallando su ataque por unos centímetros de diferencia.

-¡ahora Riolu usa palmeo!

Riolu rápidamente volvió a concentrar energía en su pata derecha y se lanzó para atacar a Buneary con ella.

-¡Buneary usa contador!

-¿¡QUÉ!?- exclamé.

Buneary se quedó quieta cubriéndose con sus patas para recibir el golpe, en cuanto Riolu la golpeó, Buneary recibió todo el impacto manteniendo la misma posición, luego hizo un extraño movimiento con las patas, las movió en círculos y a una velocidad difícil de percibir realizó un golpe único que golpeó a Riolu en el estómago tomándola por sorpresa.

-¡Riolu!- la llamé en cuanto la vi caer después de tal golpe.

Fui con ella para recogerla en brazos y comprobar su estado.

-¿Riolu como te encuentras?- le pregunté mientras la sostenía. Ella me miró con ojos entrecerrados, tal vez debido al cansancio, aunque cuando la acaricié su rostro se ruborizó bastante y dejó de parecer cansada. – te mereces un descanso, lo hiciste bien-.

-¿ya gané? ¿Eso es todo?- decía Rana fingiendo sorpresa.

-tampoco tienes que restregármelo- respondí.

-solo digo que debes entrenar más, no te enojes.

-no estoy enojado.

-pero bueno, ¿nos vamos ahora?

-si… creo que si…-.

Luego de que Rana guardara a su Buneary en su pokebola yo quise hacer lo mismo, pero Riolu se negó e insistió en ir conmigo y Zorua caminando. Yo acepté por supuesto, pero me preocupó que quisiera andar sin ayuda después de un combate reñido. Zorua iba, no sentada, sino acostada en mi hombro, Riolu por su parte quiso ir tomándome de la mano, yo no le dije que no, aunque me sentí extrañado. Rana llevó a su Sneasel en hombros como si fuera una niña, me causó gracia verlos, me recordaba a Zorua y a mi. Yo miré a Zorua, ella no estaba triste ni aún después de haber perdido, solo parecía cansada, por otro lado Riolu me sonreía al mirarla mientras iba tomada de mi mano. Me consolaba el verlas sin que les afectara perder, yo suponía que se debía al afecto que me tenían, ya que en las clases de desarrollo personal de mi clase nos enseñaban a como mantener un vínculo sano con nuestros pokemon y los beneficios que traía.

…

Antes se volver a casa pasamos por un centro pokemon para sanar a nuestro equipo. Cuando entramos me di cuenta de dos cosas; primero, no había entrado jamás a uno, y segundo, solo a Riolu la he capturado usando una pokebola, Zorua no tenía una propia, claro yo tenía unas más extra, pero no lo había hecho, y quizás debía de explicarle el concepto.

Fui a un asiento en la sala principal y dejé a Zorua en la silla acolchonada, después me arrodillé frente ella para poder hablarle mejor.

-Zorua escucha, para que puedan sanarte es necesario que estés dentro de un pokebola, y como no fue la necesité cuando nos conocimos, tendría que hacerlo ahora- le dije en lo sacaba una pokebola extra.

Ella miró el objeto con nervio y temor. Tenía previsto que fuera a reaccionar así al querer intentarlo.

-descuida Zorua, si no te hará daño, y yo menos me atrevería a hacerte daño. Es para que legítimamente seas mi pokemon y nadie más te pueda capturar, además mira a Riolu, a ella la capturé y no salió lastimada.

Ella se quedó mirando el objeto aún con inseguridad en su rostro.

-oye, si no quieres quedarte adentro no te mantendré ahí, será solo un momento- le dije con compasión mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Ella respiró hondo y después asintió con la cabeza. Supe que me había dado permiso. Lo que hice entonces fue tocar su cabeza con la pokebola, provocando que inmediatamente fuera absorbida a su interior en una luz roja, y que luego de unos segundos se meneara hasta emitir el "click" que demuestra una captura exitosa. Posteriormente fui a donde se encontraba la enfermera, ella me saludó y yo hice lo mismo, me preguntó además si era mi primera vez allí, yo le dije que si y procedió a explicarme que solo debía entregarle las pokebolas y que ella se encargaría del resto. Transcurrido aproximadamente un minuto de estar mis pokebolas dentro de una máquina que irradiaba luz, la enfermera abrió la pequeña cámara en la que había depositado las pokebolas anteriormente y me las devolvió así sin más.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya está?- pregunté.

-sí, nuestro nuevo sistema asegura una rápida recuperación para aquellos pokemon que no sufren de heridas graves- explicó la enfermera.

-vaya…, ok gracias.

-nuestro deber es ayudar ¡vuelve cuando quieras!- se despidió amablemente.

Después de mí, mi amigo Rana curó también a su equipo antes de irnos. Una vez afuera del centro pokemon usé mi pokebola y liberé a Zorua de su interior como se lo había prometido, y cuando la luz se había desvanecido y la figura de Zorua se había mostrado ella me buscó desesperadamente con la mirada volteando de un lado al otro. Cuando me ubicó se lanzó a mí, como si un bebé hubiera perdido a su madre y buscara de su resguardo.

-esta bien Zorua, entiendo si te desorientó estar dentro, tampoco debe de ser muy agradable. Pero descuida, si no quieres no lo hago- le dije mientras la abrazaba para consolarla.

Ella no tardó en subirse a mi hombro y empezar a lamer mi mejilla con el mismo cariño que me muestra todos los días, el mismo tipo de cariño que hace la quiera tanto. Mi camino regreso a casa fue normal, me Despedí de Rana cuando pasamos por su casa, y me bajé cuando ya había llegado. Subí las escaleras y entré a casa, mi madre me saludó, no sin antes preguntarme donde había estado, pero le expliqué lo que pasó y lo entendió sin problemas. Al anochecer luego de haber cenado los cuatro y yo de haber preparado lo necesario para el día siguiente, encontré a mis pokemon sentadas sobre la cama teniendo aparentemente una charla de la que obviamente yo no podía entender algo.

-hola chicas, ¿de qué hablan?- dije entrando a la habitación.

Zorua y Riolu voltearon a verme tan pronto habían oído mi voz, ambas sonrieron al unísono haciendo gentos tiernos permaneciendo sentadas. Yo me senté junto a ellas en la cama, y por reflejo las comencé a acariciar en su suave pelo. Ellas se acercaron a abrazarme haciendo unos sonidos felices en el proceso. Al poco rato nos acostamos, yo las tenía una a cada lado abrazadas a mi y yo a ellas. Zorua fue la primera en moverse, y lo hizo para subirse a mi pecho y presionar sus labios contra los míos, esto estando Riolu de espectadora.

-Zorua sabes que te dejo hacerlo cuando estamos solos, pero Riolu esta aquí- dije casi regañándola.

Zorua no mostró la típica cara que hace cuando se siente culpable, en cambio volteó a ver a Riolu con una mirada un tanto indiferente y volvió a besarme. Riolu al ver esto se sorprendió, y esto no me habría preocupado si no fuera porque su cara cambió a una de tristeza poco después. Riolu terminó huyendo de la habitación tapándose su cara con sus patas.

-Zorua, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. No sé qué le habrás dicho, pero sé que la lastimaste- dije antes de ir por Riolu. -¿Riolu? ¿Dónde estás?- la llamé. Al buscar por un rato, pronto empecé a escuchar sollozos que provenían del otro lado de la sala de estar. Encontré a Riolu llorando en un rincón sujetando sus piernas contra sus patas. Me sentí mal verla tan triste sin saber exactamente porqué. -¿Riolu te sientes bien? ¿Qué pasó?-. Ella no hizo ruido alguno, solo se levantó y se aferró a mi pierna estallando en llanto. La levanté y la abracé contra mi pecho para tratar de tranquilizarla, ella se calmó un poco, pero no por eso se quiso apartar de mi. Me la llevé devuelta a la habitación, y encontré a Zorua en el mismo lugar, esta vez sí estaba con una expresión culpable.

-Zorua escúchame, eso no se lo debes hacer a una amiga, y menos a ella, es más que nuestra amiga ahora es parte de la familia. Disculpare con ella- dijo con tono firme.

Zorua entonces me miró ahora con una expresión de intimidación, pero obedeció la orden. Se acercó a Riolu a quien dejé sobre la cama y se inclinó diciendo algo en su lenguaje con voz temblorosa, yo quise creer que se estaba disculpando. – muy bien Zorua, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entendido?- añadí. Zorua asintió derrotada. A mí no gustaba tener que terminar regañando a mi pokemon por cometer un error, pero era algo que tenía que pasar en algún momento, ellas eran pokemon salvajes después de todo. Quise olvidar lo que había pasado acostándome para dormir, Riolu no se alejó un centímetro de mí, y Zorua…, bueno en el caso de Zorua a ella le costó un poco acostarse a mi lado sin mirarme con algo de temor. Yo le insistí que no que no tuviera miedo, si yo ya ni siquiera estaba molesto. Pero al final terminamos durmiendo abrazados de todas formas. Yo no pude dormir por las dudas que quedaron en mi mente, tales como ¿por qué Zorua me besó de esa manera delante de Riolu? ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito? ¿Y por qué Riolu se habrá entristecido tanto al verlo? No sabía las respuestas, pero lo dejé por el momento para no agobiarme sólo. Al poco rato caí dormido abrazado a mis dos queridas compañeras.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **No se me ocurre otra manera para pedirles disculpas por mi tardía actividad para escribir, pero como siempre espero que estén disfrutando de la historia y me digan ¿Qué les parece? Si hay algo en lo que deba mejorar, o que quieran que añada solo díganlo. También tengo que decir estuve ocupado por temas escolares y eventos que hice y haré, dentro de eso y mi bloqueo de escritor son de las cosas que me evitan poder actualizar más frecuentemente. Pero descuiden, no abandonaré esta historia aunque parezca que lo hice. Esperando sus review los deja su amigo furry torch ¡hasta el siguiente cap!**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Cuando ocurren cambios

Punto de vista de Riolu:

El día de hoy me sentía triste, no tenía otra manera de decirlo. Me sentía mal porque quien creí que sería mi amiga me dijo que amaba al maestro que ambas teníamos y que yo no debía interponerme entre ellos. Si bien el maestro había hecho que Zorua se disculpara, yo no sabía si podría volver a confiar en Zorua, ella tendría que hacer un milagro por mí para que pueda olvidar y perdonarle por lo que hizo, de otro modo no sé. Además, el haberlos visto besándose me hizo sentir que me habían destrozado las esperanzas de que me amara a mí.

Era miércoles por la tarde y luego de haber salido del edificio llamado escuela el maestro y dos de sus amigos salimos a comer y pasear, durante todo el viaje estuve mirando al maestro, era tan lindo, no podía dejar de pensar en él y todo lo que había hecho por mí. Pero yo no era tan especial para él como Zorua lo era, se notaba que pasaban más tiempo con ella que conmigo. El maestro tenía un gran corazón, pero no sabía si podría ser lo bastante grande para que yo tuviera un lugar también. Debí imaginar que Zorua se había enamorado de él, lo podía sentir en su aura. Durante la noche elegí dormir sola, me acosté en el sillón de la sala y lloré abrazando un cojín imaginando que era el maestro hasta dormirme. Durante toda la semana estuve así, yo trataba de disimularlo, pero tarde o temprano uno de mis amigos iba a notar mi malestar.

Punto de vista de Chris:

Me encontraba en casa almorzando con mi madre y mis pokemon. Los días habían pasado y me comencé a dar cuenta de que Riolu a estado un poco distante estos días, no a querido dormir con Zorua y conmigo, no termina su entrenamiento, y no come toda su comida. Me preocupaba que pueda estar enferma y que deba llevarla al centro pokemon a que la revisen.

-mamá, Riolu no a estado comiendo mucho estos días ¿estará enferma?

-pues…, no sé, a lo mejor.

-iré a ver cómo se siente.

Me paré y fui a la cocina a ver cómo estaban Zorua y Riolu. Zorua ya había terminado de comer evidentemente, sin embargo Riolu no parecía haber tocado su comida en todo el rato que había pasado. Al saludarlas Zorua me miró sonriente, en cambio Riolu ni siquiera se molestó a voltear a mirarme. Ahora sí sabía que algo andaba mal, ellas siempre que me reciben felices y sonrientes.

Me acerqué a Riolu poniéndome de rodillas – ¿Riolu? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunté preocupado.

Riolu no contestó. Esto me preocupo más todavía, así que insistí. – por lo menos dime si te sientes enferma para llevarte al centro pokemon-.

Emitió un débil sonido triste, casi como un sollozo. Yo a este punto comencé a sentir ansiedad por saber por qué se comportaba de ese modo. Sin embargo entonces una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, no solo una posibilidad, sino quizás la razón del malestar de Riolu. Se trataba del recuerdo de aquella noche en que se entristeció cuando vio a Zorua y a mí besándonos, luego de eso recuerdo que se puso triste, pero jamás supe porqué. Ahora tal vez esa sea la respuesta.

-¿Zorua? ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?- pregunté calmadamente.

Zorua asintió y me siguió a mi habitación. Cuando estábamos solos empecé a hablar.

-hey Zorua, supongo que has notado que Riolu a estado algo triste estos días.

Zorua volvió a asentir con afirmación.

-bueno, lo que pasa es que puede deberse a algo que hiciste.

Zorua me miró con un desconcierto ante la acusación. Yo no quería hacerla sentir culpable aunque lo fuera, pero tenía que hacérselo saber.

-me temo que es cierto Zorua, pasa que cuando me besaste y Riolu nos vio, eso la puso triste y parece que no se le a olvidado.

Zorua miró hacia el piso con un notable aire de culpa. Ahora me sentía como mi madre a la hora de dar los regaños.

-si quieres arreglarlo tendrás que disculparte con ella, pero no sirve que sea una disculpa vacía, tienes que demostrarle que lo lamentas.

Zorua me volvió a mirar, y tomando un respiro asintió finalmente para decirme que lo hará.

-espero que lo hagas, y no te lo digo porque que ya no te quiera, es porque a ella también la quiero y debe saber que somos todos parte de la familia.

Punto de vista de Zorua:

El maestro acababa de regañarme por el incidente del beso con él, porque por lo que él pudo notar era que Riolu estaba triste por mi culpa. Yo jamás imaginé que lo que hice iba a terminar afectándole tanto. Supongo que como el maestro me decía, yo tenía que hacerle saber que lo sentía en verdad.

Yo le hice un indicativo sí al maestro con la cabeza.

-perfecto, ahora ve.

Fui directo a la cocina sin que el maestro me siguiera. Ahí encontré a Riolu que recién parecía haber empezado a comer, sola en el piso frío. Un nudo en la garganta me apareció mientras me acercaba.

-oye Riolu- dije suavemente.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió de mal humor.

Me incomodé un poco –yo… solo quería hablar contigo…- dije insegura.

-…¿sobre qué?- continuó.

-sobre el maestro…, y pues… yo- añadí tímidamente.

Riolu pareció bajar la cabeza aún más en cuanto mencioné al maestro dentro de lo que dije. Incluso creí haberla escuchado respirar por la nariz, un evidente síntoma de la tristeza y de malestar.

-…¿y… qué es lo que quieres decirme…?- dijo con voz temblorosa, atenuada por la tristeza.

-que… pues que…- me costaba articular la frase.

Riolu suspiró de cansancio, imaginé que la estaba haciendo sentir aún peor en lugar de mejorar su ánimo. Pasaba que me costaba decir las simples palabras que necesitaba, con el maestro yo no era tan tímida, pero con otro pokemon de algún modo me volvía a sentir nerviosa.

-solo déjame sola…- dijo mirando a la pared.

-pero necesito arreglar lo que hice- añadí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué puedes hacer tu para que olvide esto?- dijo subiendo la voz.

-yo… no se si lo arreglará, pero si de algo sirve, solo quiero decir que lo lamento.

Ella me miró después de mucho tiempo sin haberlo hecho.

-…¿qué?

-dije que lo siento…, yo no quería herirte, solo quería… eh…- me volví a atorar.

-entiendo que quieras disculparte, pero ¿por qué lo hiciste en primer lugar?

-yo creo… que fue porque estaba celosa- admití.

-¿tu celosa? ¿De mí?- preguntó con un tono un tanto sorprendida.

-ajá… es la verdad- continúe esta vez siendo yo la que agachó la cabeza.

-pero no entiendo, digo tu eres más bonita que yo ¿por qué ibas a estar celosa de mí?

Su comentario me hizo sonrojar bastante, pero continúe – creo que fue porque… no quise que el maestro te pusiera más atención a ti que a mí- añadí lamentándolo muy en el fondo.

-descuida Zorua, no tienes que esconderlo, es claro que lo amas- añadió Riolu con repentino adelanto de lo que yo iba a decir.

-¿entonces lo sabes? ¿Y no te parece extraño?

-puedo ver en el aura tuya el sentimiento de amor, y respecto a lo otro; tal vez sea algo extraño, pero no significa que esté mal.

-¿entonces me perdonas?

Riolu tomo aire antes de hablar – pues viendo lo mucho que te afecta esto, tendré que decir que si, acepto tus disculpas-.

En cuanto Riolu dijo que aceptaba mis disculpas sentía que me había quitado un gran peso de encima.

-entonces que me dices Riolu ¿amigas?- añadí empezándome a sentir alegre.

-…Zorua lo que pasa es que…- continuó. Y su sonrisa recién formada desapareció al igual que la mía al darle la vuelta y continuar con el tema.

-¿qué sucede?

-que yo…, creo que lo mejor sería que me vaya.

Abrí enormemente los ojos al escuchar tal idea viniendo de mi compañera.

-¿pero qué estas diciendo Riolu? ¿Por qué te quieres ir?- pregunté con angustia.

-para que no interfiera en la relación del maestro y tú- añadió volviendo al mismo tono triste que a tenido durante días.

-no lo hagas Riolu, eso no arreglará nada, el… el maestro se preocupará por ti y no dejará de buscarte, él te quiere tanto que no se olvidará de ti sin importar a donde vayas.

-pero…

-no lo hagas, no vale la pena huir de tu hogar solo por eso, dime además ¿por qué sufres tanto por él? No me estarás diciendo que…

-así es, yo también lo amo.

Eso me hizo sentir un brinco en el corazón, fue algo tan complicado de procesar que no supe como sentirme. Por un lado era mi amiga que no quería que se fuera, y por otro era otra chica enamorada del maestro que no quería que me lo quitara. Eran emociones contradictorias que me hacían dudar qué hacer.

-ah… tu… ¿¡qué!?

-…que lo amo, eso dije. ¿Me odias verdad?

-¡no! ¡no! ¡Para nada! Es solo… algo impactante es todo.

Riolu soltó otro suspiro. -no me mientas, lo veo en tu aura después de todo.

Supe de inmediato que no podía ocultarle sentimientos así de fuertes a un pokemon como ella. -oh ok, pero no tienes que irte por eso- añadí.

-tengo que hacerlo, no puedo vivir en un lugar donde quien amo tiene una pareja que encima duerme bajo el mismo techo que yo.

Me sonrojé antes de continuar. -bueno… el maestro aún no es mi pareja, solo lo besé unas cuantas veces.

-pero igual es algo que no me deja dormir tranquila.

-escucha Riolu, si realmente lo amas no te vayas, eso lo lastimará.

La cara de Riolu decayó a una triste de nuevo por la duda de quedarse o no. Luego de unos segundos de meditar dijo lo siguiente; -pero no puede tener dos parejas… ¿o sí?

De pronto empecé a pensarlo con cuidado. Claro que sería algo extraño y difícil, pero podría ser la única forma de estar todos felices, aunque por supuesto, ni aún si nosotras llegáramos a ese acuerdo, dependería del maestro si lo acepta.

-y que tal si hacemos eso- sugerí con cierta emoción.

-¿dices que ambas seamos su pareja? ¿Eso se puede?

-dependería de lo que el maestro piense.

-Zorua… es que… no sé.

-Riolu el maestro nos quiere a las dos, no creo que sea justo competir por él, y además así no tendrías que irte.

Riolu volvió a suspirar. – supongo que podríamos intentarlo.

Sonreí al escuchar que estuviera de acuerdo. Puede que sea difícil al principio, pero si nos llevamos bien podremos vivir más tranquilas haciendo feliz a nuestro maestro.

…

Punto de vista de Chris:

Habían pasado tres días desde que Zorua supuestamente se disculpó con Riolu, yo asumí que había resultado, pues luego de eso Riolu no volvió a actuar de forma depresiva, en cambio regresó a su cariñoso comportamiento que era habitual. Sin embargo ambas comenzaron a actuar de un modo altamente llamativo, con esto me refiero a que había algo en ellas que era difícil de ignorar, primero dejaron de pelear lo cual estaba bien, segundo, ellas comenzaron a mejorar notoriamente en su entrenamiento en las clases de educación física hasta el punto en que de verdad lograban seguirle el paso al pokemon del profesor. Pero no fue sino hasta el lunes por la mañana que ocurrió algo que cambió a Zorua, tal vez para siempre.

Lunes/10:45

-¡Zorua golpea otra vez con finta con todas tus fuerzas!

-Bisharp bloquéalo.

Zorua no consiguió mover ni un poco al Bisharp del profesor aún si lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, su ataque era infectivo por la resistencia del tipo siniestro/acero. Era una prueba de fuerza que por desgracia era en lo que Zorua fallaba. Inmediatamente después de recibir el golpe, Bisharp la empujó lejos con el hombro haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-vamos Zorua levántate, sé que puedes hacerlo- rogué mirándola.

Zorua luchaba por ponerse de pie, yo la alentaba a seguir aunque me dolía verla adolorida, Riolu le gritaba ánimos en su idioma, y los chicos de la clase miraban bien atentos a la batalla. Yo era capaz de admitir de que el profesor estaba siendo algo rudo con los pokemon que él ponía a prueba, ya que hacía que uno a uno se turnara para atacar a su Bisharp, y aquel que no lo lograba lo hacía repetir hasta que consiguiera moverlo o se desmayara.

-esto no esta bien, a ella no debería someterla a tal prueba si su tipo no le permite hacerle un gran daño a su Bisharp.

-si quieres que te repruebe adelante retira a tu pokemon y que pase el siguiente.

La actitud del profesor me hice apretar las dientes y refunfuñar lo que sentía en voz baja. – desgraciado…- le decía.

Yo miré a Zorua acostada en el suelo y sentí que era suficiente de este maltrato, así que tomé mi pokebola e intenté regresarla a ella. -Zorua regresa…- dije después de que se produjera un silencio en todo el gimnasio.

-¿Zoru…?- la alcancé a escuchar decir.

-lo siento Zorua, tal vez no estés lista para tal pelea.

Zorua prontamente se colocó de pie de nuevo y en posición e batalla, lista para continuar. -vaya… Zorua, realmente eres más fuerte de lo que creí… ¿eh?.. ¿Zo…? ¿Zorua?- tartamudee al verla de nuevo. En ese instante el cuerpo entero de Zorua empezó envolverse en una luz brillante, su forma empezó estirarse y crecer, sus patas se comenzaron a estirar también hasta el punto en que se asemejaban más a unos brazos y piernas, luego su figura se comenzó a erguir lo que provocó que parara en dos patas. Pronto la luz disipó y pudo revelarse su nueva forma, era ahora más alta, incluso más que yo, el los extremos de sus nuevos brazos sobresalían unas largas garras rojas, de su cabeza ahora sobresalía una enorme melena roja con puntas negras que se extendía por su espalda, su nueva figura era ahora dotada de notables curvas en sus caderas. Ya no era la pequeña inocente Zorua que conocía, ahora había evolucionado a un Zoroark feroz por naturaleza. Quedé boquiabierto al ver tal suceso tan impresionante en un pokemon, en mi pokemon.

Zoroark apenas había sido revelada emitió un enorme rugido al aire que bien pudo haberse escuchado en toda la escuela. Todos callamos, incluso el profesor tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Yo no pude evitar sonreír de la impresión, como cuando te sucede algo increíblemente bueno y no sabes como reaccionar y solo se te ocurre reír.

-woah Zorua…- me costaba articular las palabras, pues me había quedado hipnotizado mirando su nuevo cuerpo dotado de curvas con las que cualquier hombre desearía.

-interesante…, parece que tu Zorua consiguió alcanzar el nivel necesario para evolucionar.

Sacudí la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza para poner atención a lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. -uhm… ¿qué?-.

-veamos si ahora tu pokemon tiene la suficiente fuerza para derribar a Bisharp- inmediatamente el Bisharp del profesor se colocó en posición de defensa cubriéndose con sus brazos metálicos.

-tal vez ahora si podamos contra él, ¡Zorua…, digo Zoroark atácalo con todo lo que tengas!

Zoroark pronto movió su cuerpo hacia adelante para tomar un impulso en el que parecía que concentró todo su peso para ganar una velocidad increíble. En solo cuestión de segundos Zoroark atacó a Bisharp con una sola garra, la fuerza de ese impacto fue tal que Bisharp salió disparado hacia atrás aún estando en el piso derribando al profesor en el proceso.

Me tapé la boca de la sorpresa que me produjo ver aquello, por otro lado mis compañeros se echaron a reír de la escena parcialmente cómica. Socorrí a donde el profesor para comprobar su estado y de paso disculparme. -señor lo siento, es que… mi pokemon no mide su nueva fuerza.

-esta bien…, por lo menos pasaste la prueba- dijo mientras su Bisharp lo ayudaba a ponerse de pié.

-¿en serio? Pues gracias, y perdón por eso.

-no importa, es algo común en pokemon recién evolucionados.

-ok gracias.

Y dicho esto me fui hacia Zoroark quien se encontraba con sus manos/patas juntas en un entendible gesto tímido, ella me miraba ocasionalmente y luego miraba hacia otro lado, tenía además un notable rubor en el rostro. -hey Zoroark no te avergüences, no le pasó nada al profesor- dije en lo que colocaba una mano en su mejilla. -además ¡evolucionaste! ¿No te alegra eso? ¡Te ves increíble!-.

Al escucharme decir eso último Zoroark me miró sonriente, el problema fue que luego se abalanzó a darme un abrazo y no midió bien la diferencia de tamaño lo que me hizo caer hacia atrás, quedando ella encima de mí y claro con toda la clase mirándonos. Y me sonrojé fuertemente y ella igual y para empeorar todo se produjo un profundo e incómodo silencio en todo el gimnasio producto de nosotros. Lo que me hizo no poder mover ni un dedo fue haber visto los pechos de Zoroark cubiertos por su pelaje presionando contra mi pecho.

El ambiente se había puesto realmente incómodo y yo solo quería desaparecer de ahí.

-oigan salgan ya de la cancha para que otros puedan pasar a entrenar también- dijo el profesor de repente.

Inmediatamente Zoroark se quitó de encima de mí lo que me permitió ponerme de pie también, intenté irme rápidamente de las miradas acusadoras de mis compañeros y solo conseguí empeorarlo tropezando torpemente en el proceso.

Luego de ese humillante momento durante el almuerzo hubo uno que otro comentario referente a la nueva apariencia de la que antes era Zorua. No obstante, algunos de mis amigos allá en el almuerzo también tenían por lo menos un pokemon evolucionado, por ejemplo el Poochyena de Fernanda estaba allí pero ya no como Poochyena, sino como un Mightyena. Y Daniel quien se había ausentado volvió con un Ralts que ahora era un Kirlia. Pero aún así no evitó que pusieran sus miradas en Zoroark. Tatán se río solo al verla, decía que ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría, Rana hizo su típico chiste doble sentido que me irritó bastante y que Zoroark no entendió, Muga por lo menos contuvo la risa y se las arregló para preguntar solo cosas triviales, Fernanda la alagó diciendo que su pelo se veía precioso (refiriéndose a su melena), por último Daniel fingió seriedad, pero en el fondo se estaba riendo también de los chistes que escuchaba. Yo me llevé una mano a la cara de la molestia y el fastidio que sentía de parte de mis amigos, mientras Zoroark solo se quedó sentada en otra silla al lado mío escuchando toda la conversa. Comimos tranquilamente todos incluidos nuestros pokemon, pero pasó que la comida que yo llevé estaba hecha para dos pokemon pequeños y para mí, y Zoroark cuando terminó con lo suyo se quedó mirando mi recipiente con comida pidiéndome con la mirada que le convidara un poco, y lo hice, no resistí su mirada de súplica y la alimenté con el tenedor como si fuera una niña pequeña. Escuché a los chicos reír, pero me dio igual.

En la tarde después clases, en casa, mi madre casi se infartó al ver a Zoroark, no creía que era la misma hasta que se lo expliqué. Al caer la noche decidí darme un baño para quitarme el sudor del día, y me puse a pensar en lo que ocurrió durante el día y de la nueva apariencia de Zorua, porque cuando era una pequeña Zorua me producía ternura al verla, pero ahora que es una Zoroark su figura me parece… linda, incluso podría ser sexy. Yo no era alguien que se avergonzara de sus gustos, pero tampoco era alguien inmoral que no se preocupa por cómo se siente el resto, si Zoroark siente algo por mí, no sabía hasta donde podría llegar ahora.

Punto de vista de Zoroark:

-te lo digo ¡te ves asombrosa!- decía Riolu con cierto entusiasmo.

-si eso creo…-.

-¿qué pasa Zorua?-

-es Zoroark, pero pasa que no dejo de pensar en lo que ocurrió hoy.

-¿hablas de lo de hoy en el gimnasio?-.

-si, no dejo de recordar en lo que pasó hoy.

-¿y como fue? Dime.

-¿dices la evolución?

-no, me refiero a estar así de cerca del maestro.

-fue algo único, podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente, y del modo en que me miraba- solté un suspiro, y mis mejillas me ardían.

-wow, desearía poder sentir algo como eso con el maestro también.

-tal vez cuando evoluciones él te vea del mismo modo.

-es verdad, los Lucario son también parecidos a los humanos en figura.

-pero tu ya andas en dos patas.

-pero soy pequeña…- decía bajando la cabeza.

-no te angusties, estoy segura de que pronto tu también podrás evolucionar.

Seguimos conversando de diferentes cosas que a Riolu se le venían a la mente, yo me alegraba de que volviéramos a ser amigas y que ya no peleáramos. Pero ahora tenía algo más de que preocuparme, el significado y la solución de estas nuevas sensaciones que estoy sintiendo por el maestro. Él estaba en el cuarto de baño y esperaba a que saliera para que podamos dormir.

Punto de vista de Chris:

Terminada mi ducha corta me vestí y fue directo a mi habitación en donde encontré a Riolu dormida en mi cama y a Zoroark sentada en una orilla de la misma. Trague saliva al mirarla, se veía preciosa con la luz de la luna y en la cama mirándome me hizo comenzar a sentir que mi ropa interior me comenzara a apretar. Supe de inmediato que debía de ocultar mi erección de Zoroark antes de que me viera. Me cubrí con las manos la zona de la entrepierna y corrí hacia la sala principal, Zoroark ante esto me siguió y se encontró conmigo en la sala de estar. Yo tomé un cojín del sillón para cubrirme cuando ella llegó. Una vez ahí los ojos luminosos de Zoroark me miraron con un preocupación.

-es… estoy bien Zoroark… no hace falta que me sigas.

Zoroark se acercó más, se acercó lo suficiente para olfatearme. Le hice seña para que se alejara, pero no hizo caso, se aproximó y me hizo sentarme en el sillón. Me paralicé en cuanto me rodeó con sus brazos y se sentó sobre mis piernas sin despegar su mirada sobre mí.

-Zoroark…-.

Alcancé a pronunciar en cuanto vi sus hipnotizantes ojos azules y su rostro con un rubor visible con la luz de la luna que se enfocó en su rostro al inclinarse. No me atreví a detenerla, me tenía completamente a gusto en su cálido pelaje. Ella pronto empezó a lamer mi mejilla cariñosamente, y yo empecé a acariciar su espesa melena con mis manos. No me sentía nervioso porque ella nunca me haría daño. -Zoroark… ¿puedo hacer lo que casi hicimos hoy temprano?- le pregunté susurrando en su oído. Ella me miró asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Yo gentilmente tomé su cabeza con mi mano y la guié hasta mis labios, besé los labios de su hocico por varios segundos. Yo estaba sin camisa y solo en boxers, por lo que estaba disfrutando mucho del roce con su cuerpo, era simplemente magnífico.

Yo rogaba por que nada nos interrumpiera, porque al parecer Zoroark estaba dispuesta a ir al siguiente nivel. Ella pronto me quitó el cojín con el que ocultaba mi erección y empezó a masajear la zona.

 **Continuará.**

 **Hahaha! Lo siento, pero resultaba que se me hacia muy largo el capítulo así que la continuación del primer limón será el siguiente capítulo. Para compensar lo que me he tardado en actualizar hice este cap en tiempo récord. Por lo que sigan apoyando la historia para que siga habiendo capítulos así o incluso mejores. Se despide su amigo Torch zorro ¡bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: cuando las palabras no son suficientes

 **¡Advertencia: limón!**

Punto de vista de Chris:

Me hallaba en la sala de mi casa, era de noche y en un inesperado giro terminé a solas con mi querida Zoroark a punto de hacer algo que quizás cambie nuestra relación para siempre. Sentí temor al principio, pero ella había logrado tranquilizarme con sus caricias. Ella se posó sobre mí y comenzó a masajearme en mi miembro.

-Zoroark… ¿esto es lo que quieres?-.

Zoroark asintió y me besó de nuevo. Yo cerré los ojos y disfruté del suave contacto con sus labios. Ella pronto tornó el beso aún más apasionado y procedió a meter su lengua en mi boca, yo me sorprendí del inesperado acto de Zoroark y gemí durante el beso. Yo hice lo mismo y nuestras lenguas se frotaron una y otra vez.

Zoroark procedió después a quitarse de encima mío y dirigir su atención a mi miembro cubierto por una única capa de ropa. Ella olfateó y tocó el área con su nariz haciendo que sienta un escalofrío en el cuerpo, lentamente me acarició empujando su hocico contra mis testículos. Luego ella tomó con sus patas los lados de mis boxeadores para después bajarlos y dejar mi pene ahora expuesto delante de ella. Lo contempló por un rato antes de mirarme a mí y proceder a darle una lamida pequeña, yo me estremecí ante la sensación de su lengua tocando mi delicada piel. Continuó dando lamidas largas a lo largo del eje, yo solo podía quedarme quieto y disfrutar de la sensación, no esperaba que tuviera mucha experiencia en esto, pero no lo hacía nada mal la verdad. Yo la acaricié en la cabeza para animarla a seguir, y sin previo aviso ella procedió a metérselo en su boca acariciando la punta con su lengua. Yo solté un suspiro del placer que me daba el sexo oral que mi pokemon hacía. Me preocuparon los ocasionales roces contra sus colmillos y alguna posible herida que me pudiera causar, pero ella hacía lo posible para no hacerme daño yendo lento al principio. cuando ella empezó a chupar sentía que estaba en el paraíso, muy suavemente bajaba y volvía a subir su cabeza en un ritmo constante. Yo cerré los ojos totalmente perdido en la cálida suavidad de su boca, ocasionalmente ella sacaba mi pene de su boca para lamerlo otra vez llenándolo de saliva. Siguió repitiendo esto por unos minutos hasta que comencé a sentir que iba eyacular pronto, yo traté de quitar a Zoroark antes de que soltara mi carga en su boca, pero se reusó hacerlo y aceleró en lugar de parar. Obviamente yo no podía contener lo que tenía por mucho tiempo si Zoroark seguía chupando mi miembro tan fuerte y tan rápido, lo intenté pero fallé y terminé liberando mi semilla en su garganta. Tuve que contener el gruñido de placer que solté en cuanto eyaculé dentro la boca de Zoroark, y ella por su parte emitió una especie de ronroneo mientras saboreaba de mi semen. Ella tragó lo que le arrojé y después se quitó mi pene de su boca para lamerlo hasta dejarme limpio. Yo quedé impresionado de lo increíblemente excitante que fue, pero Zoroark parecía tener otros planes; ella de la nada empezó a caminar en cuatro patas y se acostó de espaldas con sus piernas abiertas mientras me miraba jadeante. Yo no pude evitar dirigir mi atención a su zona baja, y aún en la oscuridad de la noche pude ver que su feminidad estaba húmeda, y ella estaba sonrojada. Me acerqué y me arrodillé hasta estar frente a ella con nuestros sensibles órganos a punto de tocarse. Ella gimió levemente en cuanto mi pene se posicionó sobre su entrada, y cerró los ojos esperando que pronto la penetrara. Pero en lugar de eso acaricié su mejilla para llamar su atención, ella me miró con duda al respecto:

-Zoroark… ¿esta es tu primera vez?

Ella asintió tímidamente.

-entonces ¿no te gustaría que fuera especial o sí?- añadí.

Ella inclinó la cabeza con un gesto de duda.

-te mostraré.

Y dicho esto hice lo que quise hacer desde que vi su evolucionado cuerpo de cerca; posicioné mis manos en sus senos y empecé a masajearlos muy lentamente ganando un gemido de parte de ella. Yo aparté el pelo del área y pude encontrar sus rosados pezones ocultos bajo su pelaje, yo no resistí en pellizcarlos y hacer que se pongan duros. Ella suspiró por la nariz a medida que apretaba delicadamente sus suaves pechos

, bastante grandes si me lo preguntan. Zoroark me miraba con una linda sonrisa que me indicaba que le gustaba la sensación. Sin embargo quise intentar algo diferente, así que con una mano continúe masajeando una teta, y bajé la otra para empezar a acariciar su zona sensible, ella gimió entre dientes al contacto con mis dedos a medida que separaba los labios de su vagina y hacía presión en la entrada. Yo no despegaba la mirada de su cara, y me parecía adorable como se veía disfrutando del toque. Después de jugar con sus labios, quise darle más placer aún introduciendo un dedo dentro de su cavidad vaginal, con cuidado de que no le doliera. Ella se tapó la boca para contener el grito que posiblemente hubiera soltado, afortunadamente evitó que se escuchara y quizás despertara a mi madre o a Riolu, opinaba que cualquiera de ellas se iba a choquear si nos veía a Zoroark y a mí teniendo sexo. Yo imaginaba que estaba mal, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a parar. Yo seguí metiendo mi dedo dentro de Zoroark, empezando con uno y después añadiendo otro, además como estaba bastante húmeda no era difícil meter y sacar los dedos de su interior. Luego de un rato recuperé mi erección, ya que había quedado flácido después del sexo oral que Zoroark había hecho en mí, entonces me detuve y Zoroark me miró con extrañeza.

-Zoroark si vamos más lejos tal vez no haya marcha atrás, ¿estás segura de esto?

Zoroark lamió mi mejilla cariñosamente, cosa que interpreté como un sí.

Supe que lo más significativo estaba por ocurrir, mi primera vez iba a ser con un pokemon, con mi pokemon. Posicioné mi miembro en su entrada y ella me rodeo con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-¿lista?

Ella asintió de nuevo, y yo procedí a penetrarla lentamente. Cuando la cabeza entró continué introduciendo el resto dentro de ella. Metí mi miembro hasta la base acabando con la virginidad de ambos en poco tiempo. Su interior era cálido y suave, pero la sensación resultó ser mejor que la de su boca, porque los músculos de su vagina se contrajeron alrededor de mi pene dándole un apretón. Al mirarla vi que tenía una expresión de dolor más que de placer, supe que le dolió el perder su virginidad, así que permanecí inmóvil.

-¿estás bien Zoroark?

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se las arregló para responder con un leve gruñido. Esperé por un rato a que se adaptara al tamaño de mi miembro. Y cuando me dio un tierno beso supe que me indicaba que su dolor se había disipado, prontamente saqué mi miembro y lo volví a meter hasta el fondo ocasionando que Zoroark gimiera en voz baja. Como imaginé que ella quería que lo hiciera; comencé a embestirla con un poco más de fuerza sintiendo como su interior se convulsiona haciéndolo más apretado y más húmedo también. Zoroark se acercó a mí a darme un apasionado beso de lengua mientras la penetraba frenéticamente. Ambos gemíamos casi al unísono de la increíble sensación de nuestra unión. Apenas podía creer lo que estábamos asiendo, mi pokemon me atraía eso lo reconozco, pero no imaginé que yo terminaría quitándole la virginidad con su permiso por supuesto.

Luego de un largo rato de embestirla repetidas veces con sumo esfuerzo, se me ocurrió cambiar de posición, por lo que me detuve para voltearla y dejarla con el trasero apuntando hacia mí. Ella me miró por sobre su hombro atenta a lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Yo la tomé de sus caderas y acerqué miembro de vuelta a su entrada para penetrarla de un solo golpe. Ella rápidamente tomó una almohada para tapar su boca antes de que volviera a entrar en ella y soltara otro audible gemido. Yo arquee la espalda y aumenté el ritmo, de pronto su interior se contrajo con enorme fuerza y soltó un grito silenciado por la almohada en su boca, me di cuenta que ella acaba de llegar a su propio orgasmo, porque de su interior se tornó tan mojado que empezó a gotear por debajo de mis testículos bajando por mis piernas. Yo me incliné envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su espalda buscando sus senos con mis manos para apretarlos mientras la seguía embistiendo con la fuerza que me permitía mi cansado cuerpo. Sin embargo yo quería terminar dentro suyo, quería llenarla con mi semilla para acabar con nuestra cópula de una vez. Fui tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitía, hasta que volví a sentir que estaba cerca eyacular otra vez. Y tal como había llenado su boca anteriormente, también terminé vaciando mi carga en su coño cubriendo sus paredes internas con mi esperma en unos consecutivos chorros. Yo me aferré a su espalda hasta que ya no salía más de mí, y cuando presté más atención a Zoroark pude escuchar que jadeaba con la lengua colgando de su boca. Yo luego de aproximadamente un minuto me separé de ella y caí hacia atrás agotado, Zoroark se quedó en la misma posición con su coño goteando nuestros jugos combinados, mirándome por encima de su hombro esbozó una sonrisa de enorme felicidad. Ella luego gateó hasta mí para darme un cálido abrazo sin que faltara que me besara repetidas veces mientras yo estaba sentado. Cuando sentí que mis sentidos volvían pude entender lo que acabábamos de hacer, lo cual en un principio no me preocupó, porque Zoroark deseaba hacerlo conmigo, tal vez pude detenerla si esto hubiera sido en otro momento, pero ella me agarró con la guardia baja y me sedujo con su bello encanto. Pensé también en decirle lo mucho que disfruté hacer el amor con ella, por lo que le devolví los besos que ella quería mientras acariciaba su espesa melena como si se tratara del cabello de una bella mujer, pero en mi opinión no había mujer que tuviera un encanto que se le asemejara al de Zoroark. Comencé a sentir sueño luego de un rato de besos con Zoroark, ella parecía que quería que durmiéramos justo donde estábamos, pero yo le insistí que era una terrible idea, ella obedeció y me dejó ponerme de pie, pero Zoroark me detuvo cuando tenía pensado ir al baño a limpiarme, ella se arrodilló frente a mí y con su lengua empezó a limpiarme dándome una leve sensación de placer. Supuse que terminó gustándole el sabor y quiso un poco más antes de irnos a la cama.

-Zoroark debes saber que me gustó mucho hacer esto contigo, pero esto definitivamente tenemos que guardarlo en secreto ¿ok?- le dije susurrando.

Ella asintió tomándome de las mandos y dándome otro tierno beso en la nariz.

Por Arceus ella era tierna y sexy a la vez, ya veo porqué no le costó convencerme de hacer lo que hicimos. Una vez en mi habitación, comprobé que Riolu seguía dormida y me acosté cuidadosamente bajo las frazadas, Zoroark se acostó encima de mí abrazándome y posando su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo en muy poco logré conciliar el sueño y caí dormido con una sonrisa abrazando a mi pokemon con todo el cariño que pudiera darle.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el agudo sonido de mi alarma. Yo con pereza y desagrado la apagué, pero después de todo cada uno aprende a odiar el sonido que te despierta por las mañanas. A excepción del agradable sonido de quien duerme contigo, y yo contaba con pronto cuando estaba a punto de volver a dormir sentí una humedad en el rostro, era Zoroark quien me lamía sin la intención de volver a dejarme dormir.

-¡ok basta Zoroark! Ya desperté- dije entre risas tratando de apartar a Zoroark de mi cara.

Riolu no se quedó atrás; ella igual me daba los buenos días de un modo que me alegraba. Me abrazó del cuello e hizo sonidos felices acompañado de lamidas suaves en mi otra mejilla. No quería levantarme, quería pasar más tiempo mimando a mis pokemon. Pero no podía, aún debía alistarme para ir a la escuela. Por lo que en tiempo récord me vestí, desayuné, me despedí de mamá, y salí de la casa rumbo a mi colegio.

Luego de un viaje corto en bus, donde por cierto los pasajeros se quedaron viendo a Zoroark, tal vez debido a que Zoroark viajó sentada sobre mis piernas como si aún fuera una cachorrita. Yo la dejé hacerlo, pero no pude evitar sentirme incómodo de las miradas ajenas que por alguna razón ella ignoró esta vez. Riolu viajaba dentro de la pokebola, por lo que no ocasionaba problemas.

Pasadas a las clases, mis compañeros no se sorprendieron al ver a Zoroark, ellos la habían visto evolucionar después de todo, sin embargo el profesor no reaccionó a ella como si fuera algo cotidiano, se debía a que él era otro profesor que no había visto a Zoroark, él era de matemáticas para ser exacto, así que la presencia de Zoroark resultó ser un tanto molesta para el profesor, pues mi pokemon era ahora más grande que un estudiante, incluso más que el resto de pokemon de la clase. El profesor me dijo que debía meterla en su pokebola, yo me reusé a hacerlo diciéndole que a ella le da miedo estar encerrada en una. El profesor entendió y lo pasó por alto, Zoroark se sentó al lado mío recostando su cabeza en la mesa vacía. Yo ocasionalmente la miraba sin dejar de pensar en lo que hicimos anoche, yo al pensar en eso me ardían las mejillas. Y valía destacar que nuestro encuentro en la noche me dejó agotado, incluso ahora las repercusiones seguían presentes. Yo bostezaba y sacudía mi cabeza para permanecer despierto.

Más tarde luego de una tediosa clase de matemáticas, salimos a recreo y nos encontramos con Rana y Tatán sentados en una banca platicando. Yo fui con ellos y me saludaron como siempre, sus pokemon hicieron lo mismo, casi copiando sus movimientos en un claro intento de parecerse a ellos. Reí de lo bien que los imitaban, el Buneary y Sneasel de Rana, y el Zubat y Absol de Tatán.

-hola we, y que bueno verte en una pieza- dijo Tatán.

-hola… y ¿por qué lo dices?- respondí.

-porque los Zoroark suelen ser algo rudos con quienes se van a aparear.

Me paralicé de la sorpresa, si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, de seguro lo habría escupido.

-¿¡q.. qu… qué!?-

-si, y dinos ¿ya le chantaste el cuchuflí al paté?- añadió Rana aparentemente en broma.

Yo no hallaba las palabras para responder a sus locas preguntas, solo hice ademanes frenéticos con las manos con los que quise decir; "cómo se les ocurre preguntarme tal cosa" y cosas así para expresar mi fastidio hacia ellos. Usualmente no me afectaban las bromas y comentarios que ellos hacían, pero ahora resultaba que me preguntaban acerca algo que sí hice y que sí pasó. Por lo que me quedé callado pensando en como responder a sus innecesarias bromas, aunque de pensar en Zoroark me sonrojaba fuertemente y ellos podían verlo.

-¿qué te pasa? No me digas que lo hiciste en cerio- dijo Tatán.

Respondí rápidamente para que no sospecharan -¡N.. No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- mentí.

-¿y por qué te pones nervioso?- añadió Rana.

-¡no estoy nervioso!-

-…-

-…-

Guardaron silencio de mi repentina alza de voz. Quise preguntar otra cosa para cambiar el tema y que dejaran de pensar en lo que les dije y ellos dijeron.

-¿y que han hecho últimamente? ¿Qué han hecho con sus pokemon?

-ah, pues yo llevé a los míos a Zona Franca, y le compré una pequeña bufanda rosa a mi Absol- explicó Tatán.

De lo dicho miré a su Absol, y era verdad llevaba una linda bufanda rosa en su cuello, que yo supongo que era porque ella era hembra.

-y yo llevé a los míos a mis clases a la universidad, ahí me mostraron cómo hacer que evolucione, aunque ya lo sabía. También aproveché de entrenar y Lannet aprendió atracción, ¡bien!- explicó Rana refiriéndose a su Buneary a quien tenía sentada en su regazo.

Suspiré discretamente del alivio que me dio el que ya no preguntaran por Zoroark. En lo que quedó del recreo hablamos sobre juntarnos después de clases a visitar a Dereck, que como lo olvidé, jamás terminamos yendo a verlo. Yo estaba de acuerdo y quedamos en ir juntos después e clases.

13:40

Luego de las clases de la mañana, ya en el almuerzo, a los chicos se les ocurrió la gran idea de entrenar más, echando un combate en el patio de atrás del colegio.

Nos turnamos para pelear, iban a ser Rana contra Daniel, y yo contra Muga. Él se quejó de que iba a perder en cuanto le dijeron que sería contra mí, básicamente porque tengo a Zoroark que se volvió bastante fuerte tras evolucionar. De igual modo aceptó y nos sentamos a esperar a que Rana y Daniel se enfrentaran primero. Tatán no quiso pelear, dijo que su Absol no la quiere para pelear, y que a su Zubat lo harán "bolsa" si se enfrenta con nosotros, del mismo modo se quedó Fernanda como espectadora, debido posiblemente a que pelear no era su fuerte.

-oye Tatán, tú da la señal.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Ok- dijo aceptando.

Rana sacó a su Buneary, y Daniel sacó a su Kirlia, que por cierto era macho lo cual no pegaba con su aspecto de mujer pequeña, a lo que Daniel planeaba corregir evolucionándolo en un futuro a un Gallade. Pero volviendo al enfrentamiento entre ellos, al momento en que Tatán dio la señal, empezaron a pelear lanzando rápidas ordenes a sus pokemon.

-¡Lannet usa doble bofetón!- gritó Rana.

-¡Kirlia usa agilidad!- gritó Daniel.

Rápidamente Buneary se impulsó hacia Kirlia y ejecutó dos golpes usando sus largas orejas de conejo como si fueran puños. El Kirlia de Daniel lo esquivó con gracia haciendo unos movimientos de baile, parecidos al ballet. Daniel se río de lo fácil que su pokemon podía evadir ataques, en cambio Rana hizo que su Buneary volviera a atacar con el mismo movimiento hasta que consiguiera atinarle, pero no lo consiguió, el Kirlia de Daniel esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaran. Yo pensaba que si Rana estaba intentando cansarlo, a ese ritmo su propio Buneary sería la que se agote primero.

-¡Kirlia usa psíquico!

De pronto Kirlia cerró los ojos y levantó sus manos que se comenzaron a iluminar con una luz púrpura, y Buneary justo cuando iba a volver a atacarla, se detuvo repentinamente cuando la misma luz la envolvió y la empezó a levantar del suelo, ella sin poder evitarlo había sido atrapada por el ataque telequinético de Kirlia. Ella después de elevarla unos dos metros del suelo, bajó en un drástico movimiento sus manos ocasionando que Buneary callera a la misma velocidad siendo impactada en el piso de tierra, levantando una espesa nube de polvo en el proceso. Luego de eso dudé que Buneary consiguiera levantarse, sin embargo lo hizo, y continuo peleando como si no hubiera sufrido daño. Si bien era un combate amistoso, si fue violento en el sentido no exagerado de la palabra. De la pelea resultó ganador Daniel, del segundo enfrentamiento ganó Rana con su Sneasel. Y en la decisiva entre el Golett de Daniel y el Sneasel; Rana ganó con facilidad, esto de debía a la clara ventaja de tipo, ya que Golett era tipo fantasma/tierra y Sneasel era siniestro/hielo, era de esperarse ganar un combate teniendo doble ventaja.

-uff, estuvo cerca, casi gana Daniel- comenté.

-si, pero al final ganaron solo por la ventaja de tipo- dijo Muga.

-es legal en un competitivo.

Muga rió y se levantó de donde estaba para ir a la cancha. Rana y Daniel regresaron sus pokemon de vuelta a sus pokebolas y se apartaron para que ahora peleáramos Muga y yo. Él lanzó una de sus pokebolas y de ella emergió su Mudkip, un pokemon tipo agua que sabe ataques tipo tierra. Yo no tenía un pokemon que tuviera ventaja sobre él, pero no significaba que no pudiera ganar.

-voy a perder- dijo Muga sonriendo incómodamente.

-si lo dices porque tengo un Zoroark, si quieres podemos hacer un combate uno contra uno, y yo no uso a Zoroark- sugerí.

A Muga pareció agradable la idea. Por lo que decidí llamar a Riolu, que por obligación tenía que ser si elegí no usar a Zoroark. Tomé la pokebola de mi cinturón y la lancé liberando a Riolu de su interior. Ella exclamó en su idioma algo que parecía un grito alentador.

-¿lista para un combate, Riolu?

Ella asintió decidida, colocándose en posición de batalla.

-¿ok? ¿Listos? ¡Peleen!- indicó Tatán actuando de réferi de nuevo.

-¡Riolu ve por él y usa amago!- grité.

Riolu corrió hacia Mudkip y lo atacó con un puñetazo directo que era capaz de ignorar la defensa del oponente. El Mudkip de Muga lo recibió de lleno en la cara, sorprendiéndolo por el veloz ataque.

-uff que rápido fue…, ¡Micky usa bofetón lodo!

El Mudkip de Muga aprovechó para arrojarle una bola de tierra mojada directo a la cara de Riolu, tomándola por sorpresa cubriéndole la cara con lodo. Ella se frotó los ojos con sus patas en un intento de volver a ver.

-oh no ¡Riolu! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes ver algo?- pregunté preocupado.

Por supuesto que no podía ver, el ataque lo había recibido directo en los ojos, y ahora estaba indefensa ante cualquier ataque.

-¡ahora Micky usa embestida!

-oh no, ¡Riolu esquívalo!- grité.

Riolu desesperadamente volteó de un lado al otro tratando de ver por donde venía Mudkip, desgraciadamente fue inefectivo y recibió el golpe directo cayendo a unos pies de distancia. Me detuve un momento a pensar en una estrategia que sirviera para lograr contrarrestar la ceguera temporal de Riolu. Me tardé unos segundos y la respuesta me llegó de repente.

-Riolu escucha, ¡concéntrate en usar tu aura para percibir los movimientos de Mudkip!- indiqué a la distancia.

Riolu me escuchó y se puso de pie. Luego levantó una pata y se empezó a concentrar, pronto sus sensores de aura empezaron a elevarse, yo sabía que ella podría sentir al oponente si se concentrara en sentir su aura, ya que esa es la especialidad de su especie; en encontrar al oponente sin siquiera usar la vista.

-muy bien Riolu, sabía que podrías- dije.

-¡Micky usa pistola agua!- gritó Muga. Su Mudkip inmediatamente tomó una gran bocanada de aire y escupió un gran chorro de agua en dirección a Riolu.

-espéralo Riolu…, y… ¡esquiva ahora!

Esperé el momento justo y le ordené a Riolu esquivar usando su aura como guía, ella esquivó exitosamente el ataque saltando hacia un lado.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Muga.

-¡así se hace! ¡Sigue así Riolu!

-¡Micky vuelve a usar pistola agua hasta que le des!

-¡Riolu esquívalo y después salta!

Riolu comenzó entonces a esquivar los chorros de agua con saltos y maniobras realizadas con gran agilidad. Los ataques del Mudkip de Muga pronto empezaron a disminuir en intensidad, hasta que dejó de lanzarlos terminando jadeando del cansancio.

-¡ahora Riolu termínalo con palmeo!

Riolu empezó a correr cargando energía en la palma de su pata sin haber conseguido abrir los ojos aún, pero aún así fue directo a Mudkip quien todavía no había recuperado el aliento. Por lo que resultó fácil descargar toda la fuerza de su ataque en su oponente. El Mudkip recibió el movimiento como una pequeña explosión sobre él, cayendo desmayado.

-el pokemon de este men ya no puede continua, ¡el Cristo gana!- declaró Tatán con elocuencia.

-solo llámame Chris, gracias- comenté incómodamente.

De igual modo terminé ganando el combate, los chicos hicieron ovaciones menores de las que hacen cada vez que uno de los otros logra algo, o gana un juego difícil. Riolu vino caminando hasta mí, aún teniendo su cara sucia y los ojos cerrados por la tierra que le arrojaron.

-pobre pequeña…- me arrodillé a verla de cerca -¿alguien tiene un paño a algo?- dije en voz alta a los chicos.

-¡yo tengo toallas húmedas!- dijo Fernanda.

-préstame una por favor, a Riolu le entró tierra a los ojos.

Tomé una de las toallas que me prestó Fernanda y me arrodillé para limpiar a Riolu.

-ahora quédate quieta, voy a limpiarte la cara.

Riolu obedeció y permaneció inmóvil mientras le frotaba suavemente la toalla en su mejilla para remover cualquier suciedad en el pelaje su rostro. Ella me miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos, pero no había ni un cambio en ella ni nada, yo acaricié su mejilla y ella inclinó su cabeza disfrutando del frote. Ella después lamió mi mano un par de veces con gran afecto. Yo quise parar de acariciarla, pero a ella no le gustó eso y saltó a aferrarse a mi cuello en un gran abrazo. Los chicos se rieron y yo también lo hice de la ternura que me causó el cariño que me tenía mi pokemon tipo lucha.

Más tarde los chicos y yo nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas, y yo con Zoroark y Riolu partimos a la nuestra, yo llevé a Riolu en el hombro y Zoroark…, bueno, Zoroark quiso que la llevara de la mano, yo acepté, pero a los cinco minutos de caminata ya estaba abrazando mi brazo completo. Yo sonreí, ahora desde que conseguí a mis pokemon, los días se habían vuelto más emocionantes, y las clases menos aburridas. Pero en cuanto a lo que hice con Zoroark, todavía tenía mucho en qué pensar, y varias preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza cada vez que lo recordaba. ¿Habría consecuencias a largo plazo? ¿Era legal en alguna parte? ¿Quién podía tener información de esto? Pero… tampoco era algo que mis principios no permitían, yo hice feliz a Zoroark cuando lo hicimos, y yo posiblemente conseguí aquello que nunca tuve; una novia.

 **Fin del capítulo:**

 **Esto es un nuevo comienzo para la historia y para mí, yo no había escrito un limón sino hasta ahora, así que espero que les haya gustado y que quieran que haya más en un futuro 7w7, como verán cumplí con el tan esperado limón que pedían, pero yo no seré el único involucrado en ese tipo de género, también habrá otro tipo de escenas muy pronto. Acepto sugerencias para su disfrute, se despide su amigo Torch.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: se mi hermana

Punto de vista de Riolu:

Mi tristeza comenzó a disminuir a medida que pasaban los días, el maestro ya no se daba el lujo de ignorarme, él ahora me daba la misma atención que a Zoroark sin dejarme de lado en ningún momento. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en el modo en que se comportaba con Zoroark, mucho más cercanos que antes al parecer. Puede que él ahora comenzó a mimarme tanto como a Zoroark, pero yo aún necesitaba una muestra de afecto para probar si él estaba de acuerdo con lo de tener dos parejas. Lo digo porque a Zoroark ya compartió su primer beso con el maestro, pero yo no había tenido esa experiencia aún, y si ambas somos su pareja lo justo sería que yo también lo tuviera ¿no?

Como sea, si fuera tan simple como acercarme a él, abrazarlo y besarlo, lo haría, pero no soy tan valiente en ese sentido. No soy como Zoroark que es más abierta a sus sentimientos. A mí me cuesta expresarme a la hora de decir como me siento. Pero si sentía dudas podía recurrir a Zoroark y pedirle algún consejo.

Temprano en el edificio apodado escuela, después de una sesión rápida de entrenamiento en el gimnasio. El maestro y yo estábamos en una especie de práctica de golpes sincronizados. Donde el entrenador debía llevar puesto una especie de protecciones en las manos, mientras que el pokemon debía golpearlas alternadamente del modo que pudiese; porque no todos los pokemon tenían patas que pudieran usar de puños. Yo lanzaba golpes a los extraños "guantes" que el maestro se puso y mantenía delante de mío, golpeándolos de izquierda a derecha con la fuerza que él mismo indicó que usara, aunque yo no quería emplearla, porque lo que menos deseaba es que él resultara herido, él sin embargo me dijo que no me preocupara y que diera lo mejor que pudiera en cada golpe. Como siempre en cada combate que libraba no dudé en atacar bajo la orden de mi entrenador, di golpe tras golpe, repitiéndolo de manera consecutiva; gancho alto, después bajo, lateral y opuesto. De éste modo practicaba únicamente mi habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin necesidad de enfrentarme a otro pokemon. Zoroark permaneció sentada en las extrañas tablas puestas en forma de escalera que tenía el gimnasio para que los demás reposen. Ella observó atentamente como entrenábamos el maestro y yo, sin prestarle atención a los demás ni por accidente. A veces yo me imaginaba la loca idea de tener un cuerpo como el de Zoroark y usarlo para que el maestro se embelese conmigo, que me acaricie y que me bese cuando me parezca más a él siendo una Lucario. De tanto fantasear en mi futura evolución no me percaté de que dejé de entrenar mis golpes en las protecciones de las manos del maestro. Esto claro lo notó.

-¿Riolu? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detuviste?- dijo él.

Su voz me apartó de mis pensamientos, y articulé una respuesta improvisada sin poder evitar sonar distraída.

-¿estás cansada? Si quieres puedes tomar un descanso- añadió.

Yo negué con la cabeza y reanudé mi posición de guardia para continuar con el entrenamiento. El maestro aceptó y continuamos sin interrupciones posteriores.

Más tarde por la hora del almuerzo luego de comer un necesario bocadillo energético, el maestro me tomó e hizo sentarme en su regazo sin una razón en particular, lo hizo solamente para que me pusiera cómoda mientras esperaba a que terminara de charlar con sus amigos. Yo me levanté a los dos minutos y me alejé un momento para charlar yo también con mis amigos; Zoroark, Absol, y Whitney se juntaron al otro extremo de la mesa a conversar.

-…y cuando nos quedamos solos en la casa, mi entrenador se puso muy nervioso cuando me le acerqué- relató Absol sobre una experiencia que tuvo en alguna vez.

\- ¿y si a lo mejor le gustas?- comentó Zoroark acompañado de una sonrisa traviesa.

Absol se sonrojó fuertemente ocultando su cara con sus patas, preguntándole a Zoroark por qué pensó en eso. En cambio Whitney estaba riendo a carcajadas por la reacción de su amiga, producto del comentario que soltó Zoroark de repente.

-He he he Camilla mira tu cara- dijo Whitney entre audibles risas.

-ya no se burlen- reclamó avergonzada la Absol llamada Camila.

Quise unirme a su conversa luego de escucharlas decir bromas y contar anécdotas divertidas. Ellas me saludaron alegremente cuando me vieron cerca, e insistieron que me uniera a su círculo de historias. Fue interesante, principalmente porque las historias eran en base a sus experiencias dentro y fuera de combate, y era un tema en común que ellas hicieran notar el cómo las trataban sus entrenadores. Por supuesto, nosotras; es decir, Zoroark y yo, nos tocó un entrenador que era increíblemente cariñoso con nosotras dos y eso llevaba a que las demás hicieran preguntas sobre lo mismo. Y en la ocasión en que Lannet preguntó por qué teníamos esa conexión con el maestro, Zoroark y yo nos miramos las caras antes de contestar. Sabía que en su mirada hubo una espera de confirmación, o en otras palabras quiso saber si era buena idea decirles sobre nuestra relación secreta con el maestro. Yo le negué discretamente con un movimiento simple, pero claro. Y en lugar de decirle a las chicas, Zoroark quiso contarles con entusiasmo como era vivir con él, sin pasar por alto los momentos en que se daba un tiempo para mimarnos con todo y cumplidos. Me brotaba una enorme vergüenza todo lo que Zoroark decía a las chicas, sobre las caricias, las palabras que nos decía, incluso algunas costumbres que el maestro tenía y yo no tenía ni idea. Pronto esa vergüenza se empezó a transformar en envidia, un sentimiento causado porque yo amaba al maestro, pero Zoroark llevaba más tiempo con él, por lo que no lograba sentirme tan valorada como ella.

-y Zoroark dinos ¿cómo puedes saber tanto de tu entrenador?- preguntó Camila la Absol.

-pues… no sé, solo son cosas que me han interesado conocer de él, quiero decir ¿acaso esta mal?- argumentó Zoroark.

-eh… la verdad es que no, no esta mal que te intereses en tu entrenador, pero lo que me causa duda es ¿por qué te interesas tanto en él?- continuó.

-es que… chicas pasa que…- dijo Zoroark de manera cortada.

-"no les dirás que…"- pensé.

-¿si? Dinos ¿Qué es?- preguntó Lannet curiosa.

-chicas lo que quiero decir es que…- continuó, acercándose un poco al centro de la mesa para susurrar.

En ese momento me precipité a contestar en lugar de Zoroark antes de que se le escapara la realidad de la boca. -es..es porque.. Eh… ¡para tener mejor rendimiento en combate!- añadí estrepitosamente.

Hubo de pronto un silencio incómodo por mi intervención que dejó más dudas que respuestas.

-...uh ¿Qué?- preguntó Camilla.

Las demás guardaron silencio. Zoroark fue la que me miró con la expresión más extraña, era como si me estuviera diciendo "¿qué fue eso".

-ya me escucharon… para entrenar mejor…- añadí.

-pero ¿qué tiene que ver el interés con su entrenador con el rendimiento en combate?

-eh... Pues… para…- no podía pensar en una respuesta creíble.

-¿no es obvio? Si te llevas buen con tu entrenador, él te apoyará en lo sea que hagas, eso es motivación suficiente para no fallar- respondió Zoroark en lugar de mí.

Aparentemente eso bastó para que las chicas quedaran convencidas. Afortunadamente Zoroark tuvo la decencia en el momento justo para no revelar el secreto. Yo suspiré aliviada cuando las chicas decían que era buena idea, yo miré sonriente a Zoroark y no faltó que ella hiciera igual, yo podía admitir que a pesar de haber evolucionado sigue teniendo esa adorable sonrisa de antes.

En lo que quedó de la hora del almuerzo conversamos con las chicas sobre cómo pueden crear un lazo más estrecho con sus entrenadores, y como sacarle provecho. Pronto toda esa desconfianza que le tenía a Zoroark se iba convirtiendo en admiración, hacia su personalidad, y hacia el hecho de que algún día pudiera llegar a ser como ella.

 **Punto de vista de Zoroark:**

Al llegar a casa durante la tarde Riolu quiso hacerme unas preguntas en privado, yo acepté sin objeción, y nos dirigimos a la habitación del maestro mientras él tomaba un baño.

-Zoroark…- empezó Riolu.

-dime- continué.

-si… tu hoy… ¿por qué ibas a decirles nuestro secreto a las chicas en primer lugar?

Pensé por un momento -no lo sé…, creo que fue porque creí que sería divertido.

Riolu me miró confusa -¿solamente fue por eso? Pero después te arrepentiste ¿verdad?

-así es.

-pero… ¿por qué? No lo entiendo.

-lo hice porque vi lo mucho que intentaste ocultarlo, supuse que te avergonzaba decir la verdad.

-vaya…- miró al suelo tímidamente. -oye Zoroark gracias.

-¿qué?

-gracias, por preocuparte por mí.

-oh. No es nada, somos amigas, eso debemos hacer.

-pero yo no te había visto como una amiga aún, por eso te digo gracias.

-¿no lo habías hecho aún? ¿Y eso por qué?

Riolu se encogió de hombros -es que… pasabas tanto tiempo con el maestro que me dejabas de lado y casi no jugábamos, y ahora que evolucionaste lo hacíamos menos.

El modo de explicar de Riolu y su razón por la de estar preocupada me hicieron sentir ternura al mismo tiempo que culpabilidad.

-oh lo siento Riolu, no fue intencional. Fue pues… por estar con él, no para ignorarte, fue un accidente- me llevé una pata a la cara por vergüenza -¿me perdonas?

Riolu me miró con cara seria como si me fuera a decir que no, eso me habría hecho sentir peor, si no fuera porque Riolu cambió su seño fruncido por una amable sonrisa. Me alegró su juego.

-claro que te perdono, tu eres mi única amiga.

-gracias Riolu- la tomé de los costados para darle un cálido abrazo.

-uh… Zoroark me estás asfixiando…- alcancé a escuchar.

-¡oh! Perdón- aflojé el abrazo. -lo siento no mido mi fuerza.

-si se nota, te has vuelto muy fuerte, y además…- se formó un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?

-yo si necesitaba un abrazo- se aferró a mi pecho con más fuerza.

No me esperé esa acción de ella, pero le devolví el abrazo, gentilmente esta vez. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que fuéramos interrumpidas por una risa proveniente de la puerta.

-que tiernas se ven las dos juntas.

Rápidamente volteé a ver quien era, y no era otro que el maestro mirándonos sonriente. Lógicamente yo no pude evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada por como debía verme abrazando a Riolu, y quien cuando le vi la cara me miró con un fuerte rubor en el rostro, ella al ver al maestro ocultó su cara en mi pecho evitando hacer contacto visual.

-¿Qué pasa Riolu?- le pregunté todavía teniéndola en brazos.

-el maestro… el maestro esta… casi desnudo…- la alcancé a escuchar decir.

-ah… calma Riolu, es normal que el maestro este así, acaba de asearse.

-pero no puedo verlo así, es muy vergonzoso.

Riolu insistió en ocultar su cara en mí, ocasionando que el maestro siguiera riendo suavemente.

-ay si son tan lindas las dos abrazadas, parecen hermanas.

Mis orejas se levantaron cuando resonó en mi audición la palabra hermana. Sabía que el maestro lo había dicho en broma, pero la idea de llegar a considerar a Riolu como la hermana que nunca tuve se veía agradable. –"como mi hermana menor se vería mejor"- pensaba mientras la miraba.

-oye Zoroark ¿qué le pasa a Riolu?- dijo el maestro mientras se frotaba una especie de tela en el pelo de su cabeza.

-parece que se siente avergonzada- le dije al maestro sin importarme el hecho de que no podía entenderme.

El maestro se acercó a acariciarle la cabeza a Riolu para llamar su atención. Ella mostró su rostro para revelar sus ruborizadas mejillas.

-hey Riolu ¿estás bien?

Riolu soltó mi pecho luego de un largo rato sin haberlo hecho. Sólo para que después se sentara a una orilla de la cama y mantuviera la cabeza baja sin mirar al maestro.

-¿qué pasa chica?- insistió.

Debo añadir que aparte de que Riolu se veía tierna cuando se mostraba avergonzada, el maestro olía bastante bien ahora que se había bañado. Nosotros por supuesto habíamos ido a un grado más cercano en nuestra relación, especialmente ya que él se apareó conmigo, pero dejando de lado ese tema, era Riolu la siguiente que tenía que acostumbrarse a verlo de este modo si quería ser cercana a él tanto como yo.

-ah ya veo, perdón lo olvidé- dijo el maestro antes de colocarse su camisa.

Riolu lo volvió a mirar una vez que cubrió un poco más su desnudez. El maestro pareció entender que se trataba de aquello y la consoló cargándola en brazos para acercarla a él.

-no tienes de que avergonzarte Riolu, soy tu entrenador y puedes confiar en mí- le dijo mientras la acunaba en sus brazos.

Yo me quise unir a su tierno abrazo, así que me ubiqué en el hombro derecho del maestro y rodeé mis brazos sobre su cuello con cariño. Riolu posteriormente hizo lo mismo pero del lado izquierdo.

El maestro sonrió ante nuestra atención junta -gracias, las quiero a las dos- el maestro luego nos dio un pequeño beso en la frente a cada una -ustedes se han portado muy bien últimamente, y me alegra también que ya no estén peleando…, oigan ¿Qué les parece si vemos una película esta noche?

A ambas nos agradó bastante la idea, el maestro luego nos indicó que nos pusiéramos cómodas y que esperáramos a que encontrara una película que nos gustara. En cuanto dijo que había encontrado una ideal partió a la cocina a traer bocadillos que incluían diversos tipos de bayas para nosotras.

La película estuvo interesante, trataba de una pequeña eevee que se extravía en un viaje de tren con su amo, ellos se separan cuando el entrenador se sube al tren y la pequeña eevee se queda en la estación. Ella conoce a varios pokemon en el camino que le ayudan a volver con su amo, y todo termina en un emotivo encuentro entre los dos. Yo me emocioné y solté unas cuantas lágrimas. No podía negar que me sentí identificada con esa eevee y su esfuerzo al tratar de volver a encontrarse con su entrenador. Cuando la película terminó miré al maestro y a Riolu, ella también se puso a llorar con lo bello de la película, tanto así que sollozó abrazando al maestro como si fuera una bebé, yo hice lo mismo y el maestro nos dijo a ambas. –calma chicas, yo no las voy a dejar jamás, no estén tristes-.

Riolu parecía hacer lo mismo que hago yo cuando me siento triste, lo cual ya no sucede mucho; ella encuentra consuelo en los brazos (o patas) de alguien que esté dispuesto a dárselos, ella busca un hombro en el cual llorar para sentirse mejor, así como hizo con el maestro, así como hizo conmigo.

En la noche después de cenar juntos al llegar la hora de dormir, Riolu y yo conversamos mientras el maestro estaba en el baño.

-…¿Qué me dices Riolu?

-no lo sé Zoroark, nunca tuve una hermana.

-pero no debes hacer mucho, solo decirme hermana al igual que yo.

-no digo que me cueste, es más porque…

-¿por qué?

-no sé lo que es tener hermanos.

-pff calma. Yo tampoco he tenido hermanos, pero en el tiempo que nos conocemos te he empezado a tomar cariño.

-¿en serio? Wow Zoroark creo que si tu me quieres entonces yo también te quiero.

-gracias Riolu- me inclino y la abrazo con cariño. –te quiero.

-yo también… hermana.

En poco rato el maestro llegó y de inmediato nos acostamos. Esa noche durante toda la noche, en vez de abrazar al maestro, esta vez dormí abrazando a Riolu con el cariño que tanto me encanta dar a quienes me importan.

-"ella no tiene que saber lo que hice con el maestro, no por ahora. Ella sigue siendo muy sensible".

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 **Lamento lamento lamento mucho lo ausente que estuve por ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres meses? La verdad es que sí, tal vez el primer mes fue porque era necesario. Al terminar la escuela tuve que rendir la prueba de selección universitaria, y después de eso fui a un último viaje con mi curso. Después vinieron las fiestas y el resto de ese tiempo no lo invertí en escribir básicamente. Sin embargo he de añadir que pasé gran parte de ese tiempo jugando un juego del que escribiré un fanfic muy pronto. Aprovecharé el tiempo que me quede antes entrar a la universidad, pero ojo eso no significa que dejaré de escribir cuando vuelva a entrar a estudiar, solo estaré menos activo probablemente, pero no abandonaré esta historia. Agradezco a mis amigos que todavía siguen interesados en mi historia y les agradezco mis lectores que siguen esperando a que actualice. Sin más que decir hasta el siguiente cap. Se despide su amigo Torch zorro bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Cambios y desafíos**

Días después.

 **Punto de vista de Zoroark:**

Mientras desayunaba –¡vamos Riolu no me dejes comer sola!– **que se apresure sino no alcanzará a comer antes que nos vayamos.**

–¡ya voy!– suelta un bostezo.

Riolu se sube a una silla para estar a la altura de la mesa y empieza a comer algo apresurada.

–oye calma Riolu, no te vayas a atragantar– dije casi riendo.

–*nom* *nom* como digas hermana *nom*– dijo aún con la boca llena de comida.

Riolu había comenzado a llamarme hermana, justo como yo se lo había pedido, pero más que llamarnos de otra forma, habíamos comenzado a tratarnos de manera diferente también, es más, al poco tiempo empezamos a hacer más cosas juntas y volvernos más unidas, inclusive a Riolu se le ocurría la graciosa idea de que yo la llevara a caballo como una niña pequeña. Admito que desde entonces comenzamos a tener momentos realmente agradables divertidos ahora que nadie se quedaba de lado al jugar o entrenar. Y en cuanto al maestro pues… desde esa mágica noche juntos no hemos vuelto a hacer nada similar ni parecido, básicamente porque no se a presentado la oportunidad, o al menos nunca conseguí la ocasión en la que Riolu no estuviera presente. Porque la verdad preferiría que Riolu no lo supiera hasta que llegue el momento indicado, puesto que además yo creo que ella aún es muy joven para todo eso, y tampoco quisiera que pensara que el maestro me quiere más a mi que a ella, eso sería injusto. Claro que ahora compartimos los abrazos y besos del maestro por igual, pero debía evitar hacer cualquier cosa con el maestro dentro de lo que pueda sospechar Riolu. Acosta de mis deseos de volver a sentir al maestro tocando mi cuerpo con amor, y de sentir los latidos de su corazón mientras me abraza y nos unimos como pokemon y entrenador en una muestra de nuestros sentimientos, pero no podía ceder ante mis impulsos, tenía que contenerme para evitar hacerle daño a Riolu. No obstante durante la tarde un simple día de clases se convirtió en un desafío que me hizo por un lado distraerme de mis pensamientos e ideas sucias, y por otro me hizo sentir un conjunto de emociones de temor y adrenalina, todo lo que implica enfrentar un reto.

 **Punto de vista de Chris:**

Venía de levantarme de la cama luego de haber dormido al lado de mis dos nenas especiales, yo dormí abrazando a Zoroark, y ella durmió abrazando a Riolu. No importaba lo que había pasado entre ellas antes, porque ahora habían dejado de pelearse y comenzaron a ser más cercanas una de la otra. De hecho incluso había veces que Zoroark prefería jugar con Riolu que conmigo, aunque eso no significa que ya no quiera tenerme cerca, muy por el contrario, ambas, y no solamente Zoroark, se acercaban a abrazarme cada vez que podían, incluso algún pequeño beso se les escapaba de vez en cuando, pero no me molestaba en absoluto. Solamente cada vez que veía a Zoroark no podía evitar recordar aquella inolvidable ocasión en la que hicimos el amor, porque después de todo, algo así no puede tomarse a la ligera, habíamos hecho algo tremendamente significativo, ya no podía tratarla como un pokemon cualquiera, ahora para ella seguramente me he convertido en algo similar a una pareja, y pasar por alto sus posibles sentimientos hacia mi la podrían lastimar. No debía dejarla sin atención, porque solo así ella se siente feliz.

Más tarde en la escuela mientras Riolu y Zoroark hacían su sesión de ejercicio básico, escuché a algunos compañeros de curso hablando sobre un tema que hacía un tiempo olvidé, pero de nuevo haría provocarme un interés en ello.

–…¿Pero qué se traen esos tipos? Es injusto que ellos les quiten algo tan valioso como un pokemon a las personas como si fueran objetos de valor– dijo un joven cercano.

– **¿Qué escuché? ¿Hablan de tipos robando pokemon?** – pensé.

Me acerqué a ellos con los deseos de informarme más en el tema.

–eh… oigan disculpen– dije acercándomeles y llamando su atención –escuché que hablan de gente robando pokemon ¿eso es cierto?

–así es, salió en el diario de la mañana, unos tipos vestidos de negro y azul atacaron a un entrenador novato y secuestraron a sus pokemon rápidamente.

–pero eso no es todo, al parecer lo único que usaban para atacar eran pokemon de tipo hielo– añadió el otro chico junto al primero.

Vaya, que noticia. ¿Resulta que ahora hay gente robando pokemon así de repente? Supongo que saberlo es una señal de alerta por si estamos fuera de casa, quiero decir pobre chico, no imaginaría que pasaría si me quitaran a Zoroark o a Riolu, pero eso no pasará, si hay gente mala buscando pelea, no sabe lo que les espera si intentan robarnos.

Al almuerzo los chicos me esperaban en la mesa de siempre acompañados de sus pokemon comiendo junto a ellos como siempre, o al menos ha sido así desde que conseguimos nuestros compañeros propios. Tan pronto como acerqué a ellos pude notar que la noticia de que una banda de desalmados anda robando pokemon estaba en la boca de todos, inclusive en la de mis amigos. Y no solo se mostraban interesados en la noticia, sino que también se veían preocupados al respecto.

–Entonces ya lo saben– comencé.

–Es difícil no saberlo, ya son 7 los secuestros– comentó Tatán.

–¿¡7!? Creí que había sido solo uno.

–Cuando se investigó más a fondo se descubrió que ya llevan siete secuestros hasta ahora, y fueron en las otras escuelas de la ciudad– añadió Rana.

–No puede ser...

–Significa que falta poco para que ocurra aquí también.

Esa noticia me hizo preocuparme a mi también, ¿serán tan peligrosos como dicen? ¿Qué debemos hacer?

–según los testigos, esos tipos se disfrazan de alumnos para entrar y robarles las pokebolas de los que tienen al alcance.

–Oye pero si los pokemon están libres ¿sería cosa de solo enfrentarlos o no?– dijo Daniel.

–Pero ellos atacan de a tres contra uno, eso hace difícil poder ganarles– agregó Tatán.

–Maldición…, por como lo veo lo mejor es prepararse.

–Tal vez entrenar sea la mejor idea, cualquiera podría ser el siguiente y no quiero que les pase algo a ustedes o a sus pokemon– añadí.

–tranquilo Chris, todos nos cuidamos en caso de que pase algo.

Escuchar a mis amigos me relajó un poco, y ver a Zoroark y a los demás pokemon con una mirada de apoyo en sus ojos me dieron valor. Eso y también los planes que tenía para entrenar a mis chicas para hacerlas fuertes.

A la hora de salir del instituto salí acompañado de Rana quien me acompañaba porque íbamos camino al mismo lugar con la misma intención; desafiar al líder de gimnasio.

De camino colina arriba hablamos sobre como se sentía tener un amigo de líder de gimnasio, que pronto volveremos a ver después de mucho tiempo. Dereck siempre fue más experimentado que nosotros, él además obtuvo su pokemon antes que nosotros por haberse adelantado un par de años, y la verdad cuando llevaba su Zigzagoon siempre aprovechábamos la ocasión para verlo pelear (o mimarlo), pero seguramente al día de hoy Dereck y su Zigzagoon ya han crecido, tal vez incluso ya tanga pokemon nuevos en su haber. Lo admito, me invadía la curiosidad, por eso insistí en avanzar más aprisa, por eso luego de comenzar a correr llegamos en poco tiempo, tal vez con innecesario adelanto.

Zoroark, Riolu; Rana; su Buneary; su Sneacel y yo ingresamos al interior del edificio por las puertas automáticas a un minúsculo vestíbulo con una única puerta aparte de la de entrada. Tan pronto como empezamos a caminar dentro una chica joven de larga cabellera y vestida con los colores del techo del gimnasio nos recibió y presentó.

–Sean bienvenidos, mi nombre es Katy y soy la recepcionista del gimnasio noroeste de la ciudad ¿han venido para retar al líder de gimnasio?

–así es, queremos enfrentar el reto– contesté.

–espléndido, le haré saber al líder que dos nuevos retadores han llegado para pelear.

La chica se acercó a la pared y en un panel presionó un botón y mencionó por un micrófono "llegaron dos más". Posteriormente nos abrió la puerta y de ella salió nuestro viejo amigo.

–Buenas, cuanto tiempo.

–¡Dereck! Uff es bueno verte de nuevo– dije.

–Si, la escuela ya no es lo mismo sin ti.

–Pues parece que han hecho nuevos amigos en mi ausencia– señalando a nuestros pokemon.

Riolu evitó contacto visual por causa de su timidez y se limitó a saludar sin decir nada. Los pokemon de Rana le sonrieron cordialmente, y por último Zoroark que pues… ella hizo algo distinto. Ella se acercó y estrechó la mano de Dereck con sus patas como si ella fuera también una persona.

–¿Un Zoroark? Uh hmn nice. Y dime ¿tu le enseñaste a hacer eso?

–Eh… no. La verdad es que no sé de donde aprendió eso, pero eso demuestra al menos que le caes bien supongo.

–Pues muchos pokemon adoptan costumbres de sus dueños y de otros personas, así que lo que hace es imitar algo que seguramente te vio haciendo.

–Vaya, ¿entonces puedes aprender cosas así Zoroark?– ella me sonrió tiernamente – **Me pregunto si así fue como aprendió a hacer es esas cosas con su cuerpo la noche que nos quedamos solos** – pensé.

Pero en ese momento una figura larga y peluda apareció detrás de Dereck. Su estatura no superaba a las rodillas y era de color beige con líneas cafés en su lomo. Se veía contento sin yo saber exactamente por qué.

–¡Uy! ¡Pero que panzón se puso!– dijo Rana de improviso.

Aquel pokemon desconocido y situado junto a Dereck lo miró molesto por su comentario. A mí por otra parte me confundió más el modo de que Rana dijo aquello, quiero decir ¿lo conoce? Pero ¿de donde?

–¿Qué pasa Chris? ¿No reconoces a Accel después de tanto tiempo?

Fue una campanilla la que sonó en mi cabeza al escuchar ese nombre. No había duda que era el mismo Zigzagoon que Dereck tuvo hace mucho tiempo, pero en Linnone su forma evolucionada.

El pequeño pokemon de Dereck ahora poseía un nuevo cuerpo. Había abandonado su pelaje oscuro y puntiagudo y lo había cambiado por uno más liso y largo. Y además como era de esperarse no había cambiado solamente en aspecto, también consiguió aprender nuevas por lo que se podía ver. El pequeño Linnone se podía parar en dos patas y saludarnos con ademanes.

Dereck prosiguió luego a contarnos sobre como llegó a ser líder de gimnasio. Aparentemente luego de pasar su primer año en la universidad postuló a un proyecto para obtener una beca. Él la ganó y con el dinero decidió invertir en comprar equipo de entrenamiento para su propio equipo pokemon, unos meses después se lanzó el concurso para saber quien sería el nuevo líder en la reapertura del gimnasio. Y pues no suficiente con haber ganado una beca con el apoyo de sus pokemon se hizo con el dominio del gimnasio.

–¿Tú sólo ganaste todo eso en año y medio?– hablábamos sentados en una bancas.

–Pues no lo habría hecho sin ayuda de mis fieles amigos– respondió Dereck sosteniendo su Linnone en brazos.

–Pero ¿Dereck y tus otros pokemon? Dijiste que tenias otros con los que peleaste– añadió Rana.

Justo cuando terminó la frase un pokemon de pelaje blanco y líneas rojas entró a la habitación. Se veía mojado; traía una toalla entre los hombros y nos miraba con algo de sorpresa, se veía apenado de estar donde estábamos nosotros.

Parándose de su asiento –Uy había olvidado avisarle que llegaron visitas. Lo siento Zang.

Él pokemon recién aparecido se cubrió la cara y soltó un leve gruñido. Parecía molesto.

–Eh… ¿me explicas que fue eso?– pregunté en medio de la curiosidad.

Dereck dudó antes de contestar, porque soltó unas leves risas incómodas –Jeje pues… verán. Les quiero presentar a Zang, es mi Zangoose y es… que acaba de salir de la ducha, y… bueno, olvidé avisarle que llegaron visitas– explicó, e incluso se podía llegar a notar un rubor en la cara de Zangoose mientras miraba a otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

–Ah… ok. Perdón por eso supongo– me disculpé.

–No hay de qué disculparse. Fui yo quien olvidó avisarle a Zang sobre ustedes. Lo cual no debí hacerlo puesto que ella es muy tímida en ocasiones como ésta, y va a molestarme por eso después– dijo mientras se reía.

–¿Entonces es una hembra?– pregunté interesado.

–¿Solo eso te interesa?– me interrogó Rana.

Suspiré con fastidio por el modo en que mi amigo de al lado malinterpretó lo que quise mi inocente pregunta.

–Tú callate.

–¿Pero eso querías saber o no?

–Pero lo usas en mi contra.

–¿Yo?

Impacientándome –no empieces, siempre me dices una cosa y después finges que no lo hiciste.

Y para continuar con su broma siguió haciéndose el confundido en vez de solo guardar silencio.

–¿Pero no tienes suficiente con tus propios pokemon? No andes mirando los de los demás de esa forma– dijo mientras hacía un gesto de negación.

Yo me froté las sienes tratando de no ceder a las provocaciones simples pero odiosas que siempre hace mi compañero. Y en lugar de gritarle como siempre solo respiré profundo.

–Eh… oigan ¿no habían venido a pelear contra mi?–añadió Dereck al dejarlo fuera de la conversación.

Olvidé por un momento la idea de seguir la discusión con Rana, que por cierto podía durar horas con el tiempo libre suficiente. Me dirigí a Dereck y me puse de pie. –uh cierto. Perdón lo olvidé.

–Pero bueno vayamos al gimnasio antes de que llegue más gente. O que Zang me regañe– añadió diciendo lo último en voz muy baja.

–¿Cómo dices?

–…nada …nada. Olvídalo.

Dicho esto Dereck nos guió a la única puerta que faltaba que abriera. Ingresamos a un espacio oscuro a donde Dereck se adentró caminando. No podíamos ver el fondo del lugar y yo creí que había una avería en la electricidad. Al menos hasta que de pronto se encendieron unas grandes luces del techo encegueciéndonos en el proceso. Yo puse la mano entre la luz y mis ojos para disminuir la molestia, hasta que mi vista se acostumbrara a la intensidad lumínica no pude dilucidar lo extensa que era la arena de combate y que además Dereck estaba del otro lado ya en su posición. El terreno era de tierra en su mayor parte exceptuando dos plataformas donde intuyo yo los entrenadores a pelear.

–Vaya. ¿Todo esto te lo dieron por ganar una beca?– dije mientras observaba a mi alrededor.

–Pues no fue por estudiar de criador pokemon– soltó unas risas. –Y bien ¿quién será el primero?

–¿Tu que opinas? ¿Vas tú?– pregunté.

–Este men, pero bueno. Hagámoslo– tomó aire haciendo siseo.

–¿Rodrigo primero? Por mi está bien– afirmó Dereck.

Los pokemon de Rana lo siguieron a su lado para comenzar. Ambos equipos de Dereck y Rana se situaron frente a frente en sus respectivas plataformas. Zoroark, Riolu y yo nos sentamos a observar en unas bancas de las gradas. El silencio pronto se apoderó de la arena como un depredador dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. Dereck por ser el más experimentado no use todo su equipo. Al menos eso yo creía, tampoco sería justo que al tener nosotros dos él usara seis. Creo yo que tenía al menos más de dos pokemon en su poder.

 **Nuevamente una imperdonable ausencia de casi tres meses. Por lo menos esta vez tengo el justificativo de que entré a la universidad y tuve que ingeniármelas para entender el cambio que nos toca a todos en algún momento. Esta historia no la abandonaré ni terminará pronto. Prometí que sin importar que me tarde dos años la terminaría, el problema es que si no me motivo me podría tardar aún más tiempo. Pero espero que sigan apoyando esta historia con distintos modos de entretenerlos. Dentro de poco una nueva historia de digimon con aventuras como las desee. Pidiéndoles disculpas se despide Torch hasta el siguiente cap.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: primer gimnasio

Punto de vista de Rodrigo:

—Bueno— pensé— Después de tanto tiempo por fin podré enfrentarme a Derek junto con sus Pokemon y que raro que el pokefilico me dejará ir primero, ¿acaso querrá ver mis estrategias?, hmph, no importa de todos modos le daré las gracias por dejarme ir primero, algún día.

Junto a Derek y Katy caminamos al terreno de batalla donde cada uno se puso un lado para poder comenzar, mientras que Katy iba a representar al Referí, mientras que el pokefilico esperaba sentado junto con Zoroark y Riolu.

—Bien— reflexioné— Es un líder tipo normal y todos sabemos que su debilidad es el Tipo Lucha, pero ninguno de mis Pokemon sabe un movimiento de este tipo y tengo dudas si sus Pokemones tienen movimientos eficaces contra los míos. Creo que será una pelea justa.

—Bueno chicas— les dije a mis Pokemon mientras me agachaba- Esta no será una batalla común como las anteriores, esta vez irá en serio, tenemos que demostrar nuestro potencial y todo lo entrenado. Sé que ustedes pueden lograrlo, ya han demostrado su potencial contra otros entrenadores, yo confió en ustedes, que me dicen.

—¡Snea, Bun!— dijeron al mismo tiempo asintiendo la cabeza y sonriendo.

—¿Ya estás listo?— Dijo Derek cruzando sus brazos.

— Si ya lo estoy— Le respondí con seriedad.

Rodrigo V/S Derek

—¡La batalla entre Rodrigo y Derek va a comenzar!— dijo Katy representando al referí— ¡Cada entrenador dispone de 2 Pokemones sin posibilidad de cambiarlo en medio de la batalla, si un entrenador se queda sin Pokemones se le declarará la victoria al oponente, muy bien, ¡Empiecen!

—Espero que estés listo, porque no seré amable contigo— dijo Derek con tono serio.

—Igualmente, ¿las damas primero?— le dije mientras sonreí.

—¿Con que estamos con esa eh? ¡Accel tu irás primero!— Gritó por la provocación.

—Eligió a Linoone, eso quiere decir que dejó a Zang para el final, bueno, sigámosle el juego, Lannet es tu turno— Le dije mirándola.

—¡Accel usa Golpe Cabeza!

El Pokemón de Derek avanzó con una increíble velocidad acertando su golpe, haciendo retroceder y arrastras las patas de Lannet. No creía que su Linoone se hubiera fortalecido asombrosamente después de 1 año, eso demuestra su duro entrenamiento y el tiempo dedicado, pero eso no logrará vencerme así de fácil. Me di cuenta de que Accel al momento de impactar su golpe cabeza es que sigue arrastrando a Lannet, no la ha soltado en ningún momento, lo cual me surgió una manera de librarla.

—¡Lannet usa tus orejas para liberarte de Accel!— Grité dando la orden.

En seguida Lannet obedeció, puso cada oreja en un lado de la cintura del Linoone, levantándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Linoone se sorprendía de la fuerza de buneary, quedando inmóvil en el aire, cuando quedó completamente en el aire, buneary empezó a girar en su eje lanzándolo y cayendo cerca de Derek.

—Vaya que buen método usaste para liberarte de mí ataque, ahora Accel ¡usa Corte!

Accel después de recuperarse de la caída, hizo crecer su garra de la pata derecha y prosiguió a toda velocidad. (Avanzó en 4 patas)

—Lannet usa Encanto— dije.

Lannet comenzó a sonreírle con tal de distraer a Linoone mientras él venía a ella, además de sonrisas, usaba un gesto coqueto logrando acertar, Accel no pudo contener todos los efectos haciéndolo frenar y obligándolo a bajar la guardia y las orejas.

—Vaya, veo que sabes cómo contrarrestar mi ataques, nice, pero apenas estamos empezando

—Pues yo creo que no, Lannet ¡usa Puño Mareo!

—¡Esquiva su ataque!

Los algodones de las orejas de Lannet empezaron a brillar mientras corría, mientras que Linoone no mostraba señales de esquivarlo, a causa de esto Lannet lo golpeó 2 veces en la cara haciéndolo retroceder,

—¿Accel te encuentras bien?— Dijo Derek preocupado.

Su Pokemón se levantó con dificultades, se notaba que tenía problemas en sus cinco sentidos, resultaba que estaba confundido por el ataque.

—Ahora usa ¡Daño Secreto!— Sin embargo Accel seguía desorientado.

—Terminemos con esto, Lannet ¡usa Excavar!

Ella al escuchar la orden da un salto apuntando sus orejas al suelo atravesándolo.

—Accel si puedes escucharme bien, trata de esquivar de nuevo su ataque— dijo Derek.

Accel no pudo hacerle caso, quedó solo tambaleando en el campo de batalla, después de unos segundo Lannet sale del suelo impactando en el estómago de Accel, elevándolo en el aire (no tan alto) y cayendo a corta distancia de Derek.

—¡Accel!— Grito Derek

—¡Accel ya no puede continuar! ¡Rodrigo es el ganador del primer combate! – dijo Katy

—Lo hiciste muy bien compañero Accel, tomate un descanso— dijo Derek mientras lo regresaba a su pokebola.

—¡Bien hecho Lannet, así se hace! ¿cómo te sientes?— dije

Lannet me miraba con cara de dolor por el impacto recibido por el cabezazo, al parecer el impacto fue más al estómago ya que se frotaba mucho ahí.

—Mejor tomate un descanso también— dije mientras regresaba a mi lado

—Vaya, pudiste derrotar a uno de mis Pokemon, hmph, sí que te enseñaron bien en el colegio, pero no te hagas ilusiones que de ganaras esta batalla, aun me queda un Pokemón, muy bien Zang es tu turno.—dijo Derek— Debo advertirte que ella se toma muy en serio cuando pelea, así que prepárate.

—Bueno Whitney— dije con algo de nervios— estamos a un paso de la victoria y a decir verdad dudo que lo logremos, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo, lo que importa es divertirnos y pasarlo bien.

—¡Sneasel, Sneasel!— dijo dándome apoyo—

—Tienes razón Whitney, podemos ganarle.

Con la seguridad entregada por ella, sabía que en el fondo podía ganar la batalla, tan solo tenía que planificar la estrategia correcta y a la vez evitar que ella recibiera mucho daño.

—Ahora es nuestro turno de comenzar a atacar, Whitney ¡usa golpes furia!

Las garras de ambas patas comenzaron a alargarse mostrando su filo y prosiguió a correr toda velocidad

—¡Zang detén su ataque con malicioso!— dijo Derek

Zang se quedó quieta mientras Whitney se acercaba a ella, no tenía intenciones de moverse, solo esperó confiada a que ella se acercará lo suficiente como para poder reaccionar, cuando faltaba unos centímetros Zang hizo una mirada amenazadora asustándola y que anulara su ataque .

—Bajó la guardia, ¡usa cuchillada!-dijo Derek rápidamente.

Su garra derecha brillo de color blanco y atacó a Whitney en forma de gancho derecho, empujándola y cayendo con varios rebotes.

—¿Whitney te encuentras bien?- dije preocupado.

Ella solo trató de sonreír forzadamente como indicio que todavía podía ponerse de pie.

—¿Que hago, que hago?— Pensé—Zang aún no ha recibido daño y si sigo así perderé, tengo que buscar la manera de derrotarla, ¿pero qué estrategia puedo hacer?, espera ya sé, usaré lo que me enseñaron en la clase de educación física.

—Whitney ¡usa chirrido!— dije mientras me preparaba para tapar mis oídos.

Recuperándose del ataque, Whitney volvió a alargar sus garras y empezó a rozarlas entre si con fuerza produciendo sonidos desagradables y tan fuertes que se podían escuchar por todo el campo de batalla afectando los oídos de Zang provocando que se arrodillara con los ojos cerrados y obligándola a taparse los oídos.

—Bien hecho Whitney, ahora ¡usa Puño Hielo!— dije destapándome los oídos.

Su garra derecha empezó a cubrirse de hielo mientras corría hacia su oponente.

—Ah vaya, por fin se fue ese horrible sonido— dijo Derek aliviado- Bueno continuemos con esto, Zang usa de nuevo cuchillada.

Zang se alegró de que se haya ido el sonido y se preparó de inmediato en su siguiente ataque, estiró ambos patas y empezó a sacarle filo a sus garras.

—¿Pero qué? oh no Zang, yo dije Cuchillada no Afilagarras— dijo Derek dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su Pokemón.

Zang se sorprendió de que se haya equivocado y haya realizado un movimiento diferente, se dio cuenta de que el chirrido le haya afectado los oídos, ella intentó obedecer la orden correcta pero era muy tarde, Whitney ya se encontraba cerca de ella con su puño completamente de hielo golpeándola en la cara y empujándola en dirección a la pared agrietándola en el impacto. Sorprendentemente eso bastó para que cayera desmayada y Whitney

—¡ZANG! (Ah dios mío, cuando se despierte estaré muerto)— dijo Derek gritando y a la vez asustado.

—¡Zangoose ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para Rodrigo!— dijo la referí Katy.

— .lo hicimos ¡derrotamos a un líder de gimnasio! no lo puedo creer de verdad derrotamos a nuestro primer líder de gimnasio.- dije asombrado y emocionado.

Corrí para abrazar y felicitar a mis Pokemones mientras que Derek fue a ver el estado de su Zangoose, después de eso él llamó a Katy para hacer entrega de la medalla del gimnasio.

Cuando llegue donde estaba Whitney la cargue y la lanzaba en el aire reiteradas veces atrapándola como si de una niña se tratase.

—Felicidades por tu victoria, he aquí la medalla Familiar— dijo mientras me la entregaba.

—Gracias Derek— dije contento.

No había traído algún estuche como para guardar la medalla así que lo deje en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

—Oye Chris— Dijo Derek mirándolo— ¿no te molesta que nuestra batalla sea después?, es que es para dejar descansando mis Pokemon mientras esperamos.

—Claro, que sea para un rato más — dijo Chris.

Después de eso Derek nos invitó a pasar a su míni cafetería que era la habitación junto al gimnasio. Ahí él nos invitó un café para nosotros y alimento para los pokemon. Aprovechó esa instancia para darles un preparado de bayas energéticas a sus pokemon para que se recuperaran del combate, aunque era evidente que al alimentarlos, Derek le ponía mayor atención a su Zangoose que a su Linoone, incluso consintiéndola. Y eso me parecía bastante sospechoso.

—Oye Derek y eso que haces ¿como para que es?— dijo Chris mientras se reía.

Derek volteó rascándose la cabeza e hizo gesto de incomodidad.

—O…pues y-yo. —balbuceó —verán Zang es un poco exigente en cuanto a cuidados y no le gusta que la trate como un pokemon cualquiera, sino se enoja.

—hehehe ok. Lo decía porque pareces su sirviente —dijo Chris riéndose.

Derek se veía gracioso queriendo tratar de mantener contenta a su pokemon, pero era aún más gracioso el ver que ella se lo ponía difícil cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado molesta. Seguramente estaba de mal humor por haber perdido la pelea contra nosotros hace rato.

 **Punto de vista de Chris:**

La batalla que libró Rana duró menos de lo que esperaba, pero como ganó supongo que podía sentirme bien por él. Zoroark y Riolu habían disfrutado el combate como si hubieran visto una película de las que disfrutan ver junto a mi. No se perdieron de ningún momento, justo como hacían cada vez que presenciaban de un combate en persona. Cuando Rana ganó Derek nos invitó a pasar a su zona de descanso mientras esperáramos a que sus pokemon recuperaran su fuerza para que después Derek libre el combate conmigo para que pueda también obtener la medalla si gano. Yo suponía que no sería difícil, puesto que cuento con la ayuda de Zoroark y Riolu. Y ellas la verdad se habían vuelto bastante fuertes, sin mencionar más unidas y no mentiré más tiernas. Pero hablando de estrategias no tendré que esforzarme mucho para ganar esta batalla, quiero decir si Rana consiguió confundir a los pokemon de Derek con esa facilidad, yo no me veré en dificultades. Amén de no denigrar a nuestro viejo amigo diciéndole que no resulta reto mayor, pero el hecho es que ni el pokemon evolucionado de un profesor en clase logró resistir un ataque de Zoroark en una prueba de fuerza. Vaya, realmente aprecio el día que conocí a Zoroark, tal vez se lo diga después.

—¿Quieeeeen pidió pokelitos? —Dijo Derek mientras ponía en la mesa junto a nosotros una bandeja con los pequeños pasteles que están de moda como comida para pokemon y para humanos.

Me causó gracia el modo en que Derek mostraba hospitalidad actuando como un cocinero o la señora amable del hogar (de cualquier modo me causaba risa verlo con un delantal).

—No sean tímidos, saquen uno mientras estén calientes— dijo Derek.

En la bandeja estaban una serie de pequeños pasteles en una fila tricolor, donde era evidente que eran de fresa, vainilla y chocolate. O por lo menos de esos sabores parecían.

Yo dudé antes de tomar uno —Eh… Derek ¿pero estos son para nosotros?— me animé a preguntar aunque sonora estúpido.

—Por supuesto, son para todos. Sus pokemon y ustedes —respondió.

Miré los pokelitos con curiosidad, aunque no eran cargados de azúcar para que fueran apto para el consumo de los pokemon, ciertamente se veían apetitosos con su cubierta emanando vapor y con los trozos de bayas decorando la superficie.

—Uy… pero que lento, solo toma uno y ya —Me dijo Rana mientras sacaba uno que pensaba tomar yo.

Suspiré con molestia e intenté de nuevo sacar otro. Tomé uno rosa, pero cuando me disponía a comérmelo Zoroark se acercó a mí y me puso sus ojos suplicantes. Yo sonreí al verla pidiéndome que se lo diera, me quise resistir pero ella abrió la boca y apuntó con su pata a dentro. Me rendí y finalmente puse el pokelito en sus fauces, pero ella quería encima que yo la alimentara. Aunque sonara exigente no me molestó dárselo como si todavía fuera una pequeña niña. Procedió a comerlo a mascadas pequeñas, lamiéndose la crema que quedaban en sus labios. Yo me sonrojé al verla porque me recordaba cierta situación que no me gustaría mencionar ahora. De cualquier modo cuando saqué otro esta vez de vainilla no me sorprendió que Riolu apareciera para que hiciera lo mismo con ella. Yo me quejé con un toque de humor, pero cuando por cuarta vez hice el intento de sacar uno, yo miré con sospechas alrededor.

—¿Alguien más necesita que le ceda el permiso? —pregunté a todos allí presentes, no molesto pero queriendo comer un pokelito en paz.

Esperé en el silencio antes de intentarle darle un mordisco nuevamente a mi pokelito.

—¡Yo si quiero! Hahaha es broma —bromeó Derek.

Yo vacilé y solo me comí el pequeño pastel deseando que no hubiera pasado nada de lo anterior. La textura del pokelito era suave y semi crujiente. Me gustó el toque de baya ango hecho trozos en su cubierta y su sabor dulce.

Más tarde y luego de haber comido los pokelitos acompañados con un café. Nos tomamos el tiempo para contarle a Derek como fue que conocimos a nuestros pokemon y lo que a sido de nosotros en la escuela desde que el se fue. Le conté de esa vez que un chico nos amenazó y nos retó a la batalla que luego salimos victoriosos. Le dije como fue cuando Zoroark alcanzó la evolución, omitiendo los detalles vergonzosos que pasaron en el gimnasio de la escuela. A él le pareció increíble lo mucho que me pasó en el poco tiempo que llevo en el año escolar, porque a él en el tiempo que estuvo no le habían pasado tantas cosas en un solo semestre de esos tantos años. —Y nunca fui de pelear demasiado cuando tenía a Accel pero…— Derek seguía explicando, pero lo que decía se interrumpe cuando un fuerte estruendo resona afuera del gimnasio. A mi me hizo un brinco en el corazón de tan repentino ruido. Supe que todos lo habíamos escuchado porque nos quedamos en silencio mirando en dirección a donde parecía venía el ruido. En eso entra repentinamente por la puerta Katy buscando a Derek.

—¡Derek es una emergencia! ¡Están atacando esos tipos cerca de aquí!— se apresuró a decir.

—Oh no. No otra vez esa gente —dijo Derek poniéndose de pie. —ustedes acompañenme. Chris lo siento pero nuestra batalla tendrá que esperar —añadió.

No supe exactamente quienes eran lo que estaban allá afuera causando alboroto, pero tenía el presentimiento de saber quienes podían ser. Aún si no fueran los que tenía en mente el poder ayudar estaba en como primera prioridad en mi mente. Rana estaba dispuesto a ir también y si mis pokemon estaban conmigo no había que temer.

 **Luego de 84 años subo este cap. Lamento la tardanza por enésima vez y quisiera justificar mi ausencia a mi resfriado grave por el que estoy estornudando mientras escribo esto, pero la verdad es que tuve bastante tiempo con la toma que ocurrió en mi universidad y de nuevo fui yo el que no sabe aprovechar el tiempo, pero nada me detendrá a continuar esta historia y empezar otras, porque como leí una vez dejar una obra de arte sin terminar es como dejar a un bebé al que su creador lo dejó solo e incompleto. Por eso y otras razones me sentiría culpable por dejar una historia sin terminar. Mandando un agradecimiento a mi medio primo que contribuyó con la narración del inicio y con futuras otras narraciones que hará. Hasta el siguiente cap se despide Torch.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: equipo rival**

 **Nota del autor: las disculpas por la inmensa tardanza son al final.**

Al salir del gimnasio los cuatro nos dimos cuenta de dos cosas, la primera era que había gente y pokemon huyendo del lugar del que provino el ruido, y la segunda era que del edificio cercano al gimnasio estaba saliendo mucho humo. Prácticamente era un incendio el que se desató ahí.

Derek gruñó —¿¡Donde están los responsables de esto!?—

Corrimos al lugar de los hechos. Y en efecto sí, se estaba incendiando. De las ventanas de los pisos más altos salían llamas. Los bomberos estaban controlando la zona con sus pokemon tipo agua lo mejor que podían, pero aún estaba la duda ¿quién o quiénes fueron los causantes de esto? ¿Y para qué?

Sólo podíamos observar y buscar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar. Pero no había nada, era como si los que lo hicieron hubieran desaparecido.

—Derek dinos ¿quiénes dices que causaron esto?— pregunté.

Derek trató saliva y trató de hablar —Verás, es un poco complicado explicar quienes eran, y hubiera sido más fácil que lo vieras por ti mismo, pero parece que escaparon. Maldición, los pudimos detener, pero se fueron otra vez. —refunfuñó.

—¿Otra vez? —pregunté.

—así es, no solamente se trata de unos tipos que les gusta causar problemas, más bien se acerca a actos terroristas por lo planeados que son sus ataques. —explicó.

Por como sonaba la situación me preocupaba. Era muy peligroso para tratarse de una broma y los daños que habían sido causados no eran motivo de relajo. Los chicos y yo solo pudimos observar el fuego siendo controlado por el equipo de bomberos sin poder hacer mucho. A Zoroark no le gustaba ver el edificio en llamas así que refugió su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Tranquila Zoroark no pasa nada—.

—¿Qué le pasa?— preguntó Katy.

—creo que nunca había visto el fuego en su vida y ahora le asusta verlo con tan intensidad.—expliqué.

—Es gracioso el modo en que un pokemon tan temible le tenga miedo a algo tan común— señaló Derek.

—Oigan por si no lo sabían ella apenas lleva dos meses viviendo fuera del bosque— aclaré.

—¿A sí? Tranquilo solo me parecía curioso.

Zoroark solo lo miró molesta pero no demasiado.

Al cabo de un rato cuando los bomberos ya habían extinguido el fuego casi por completo nosotros no encontramos razón para seguir afuera, por lo que quisimos volver adentro. Al llegar a la entrada súbitamente otro estruendo llamó nuestra atención, ésta vez fue tan cerca que pudimos verlo con volteando la cabeza. El sonido provino de un auto que detonó en una explosión por poco alcanza a otros autos que estaban estacionados cerca.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión los pudimos ver. Eran un grupo de tres sujetos con un curioso y poco común conjunto de ropa. Una inusual combinación de rojo con negro, acompañándolos con mascarillas gorros con los mismos colores. Daba la ilusión o el fácil pensamiento de que lo que lleven se trate de un uniforme al ser la misma vestimenta en los tres sujetos. No pudimos apartar la mirada de ellos, parecían deleitarse con la quema del auto y aparentemente lo conseguían con la ayuda de pokemon tipo fuego, entre ellos los acompañaban un Houndour, un Slugma y un Magby.

Sentí un tremendo coraje y repudio el verlos, pero fue demasiado cuando empezaron a verter gasolina con un bidón a otro auto, dejando claro lo que harían a continuación.

—¡Oigan! ¿¡Qué creen que hacen!? —exhalé con furor.

Los sujetos se detuvieron cuando estaban a punto de verter el combustible en el otro auto y se voltearon a vernos no precisamente con caras amistosas. Susurraron si algo entre ellos antes que uno se acercara a hablarnos con un tono de falsa autoridad a mi parecer.

—Ustedes niños mejor váyanse, y no se entrometan en nuestras obras de arte.

¿Arte? ¿Eso les parece un modo de expresar arte? Si son solo un montón de pirómanos sin vergüenza.

—¡Ustedes otra vez! ¡En cuanto supe que hubo otro incendio sabía que debía de ser su culpa!— les gritó Derek dando un paso al frente.

—Vaya pero si eres tu otra vez, y en compañía de otros individuos en desacuerdo de nuestra visión— argumentó el sujeto del grupo.

—¿Visión? ¿De qué habla? Solamente están causando incendios por puro gusto— dije sin miedo.

—No esperaría que jóvenes ignorantes como ustedes lo entienda. Nosotros vemos al fuego como la herramienta perfecta, purifica y elimina lo viejo para dar lugar a lo nuevo. Es necesario para sobrevivir y lo esparcimos para dar lugar a nuevos terrenos que usaremos. Y en ovaciones como ésta dejamos nuestra huella para que sepan lo que es nuestro— relató como si de un predicador se tratara.

Me costaba creer que lo que hacían y decían fuera en serio. Zoroark y Riolu les gruñían de forma amenazante, y no las culpaba, ésta gente era increíble pero en el peor sentido. Estaba demás preguntar si eran malos. Ahora solamente quería detenerlos.

—¿eligen salir de nuestro camino o se arriesgarán a pelear? —declaró el sujeto de la banda.

Al mirar a los chicos sabía que no les daba miedo tampoco el enfrentarse a estos sujetos.

—Pues elegimos pelear— respondió Derek.

—Que así sea.

Los otros dos sujetos dieron un paso al frente y se colocaron a ambos lados del tipo que parecía su líder. Pronto les dieron la orden a sus pokemon de que se preparan para atacar.

—¿Otro combate triple? —pensé —Que curioso, pero ésta vez Zoroark es más fuerte que en aquella ocasión y dudo que los pokemon de los chicos no hayan mejorado también.

Rana lanzó a su Buneary, y Derek a su Zangoose y yo había pensado lanzar a Zoroark, pero en su lugar lancé a Riolu.

Los chicos miraron extrañados.

—¿Por qué no eliges a Zoroark? Ella es más fuerte que Riolu— me preguntó Rana haciendo que Riolu volteara la cara con molestia.

—Pues es por eso que debo entrenarla en combate, sino no va a mejorar— respondí.

En eso interrumpen los tipos de esa banda.

—¿Van a pelear o ya se acobardaron?

Me irritó su comentario les grité "¡callense!". Inmediatamente después su Houndour lanzó el primer ataque contra Riolu.

—¡Houndour usa carga de fuego!

El pokemon canino se envolvió en llamas y corrió hacia Riolu a toda velocidad. Prontamente me di a reaccionar. Con un grito ahogado le dije a Riolu —¡rápido esquívalo!

Afortunadamente lo logró evitar faltando poco para haber impactado en ella. Los chicos vieron la oportunidad después de esa arremetida y les indicaron a sus pokemon que atacaran también. El dueño del Houndour insistió en seguir intentando con carga de fuego hasta que consiguiera asestar el golpe, yo solo le indiqué a Riolu que siguiera esquivando, pero falló y la consiguieron golpear la última vez.

—¿Riolu estás bien?— le pregunté.

Riolu se consiguió levantar casi sin dolor en su rostro. Me miró y supe que quería que atacáramos ahora.

—Muy bien Riolu ahora ¡ataca con palmeo!

Riolu pronto saltó contra el Houndour enemigo y lo golpeó con su pata cargada de energía ocasionando que lo golpeara violentamente la onda expansiva que provocaba ese movimiento. Siendo un movimiento de lucha contra un tipo siniestro el daño fue doble y lo suficiente como para derrotarlo.

—¡No! ¿¡Cómo pudo!? —exclamó frustrado el sujeto que habló como el jefe.

Felicité a Riolu mientras regresaba conmigo. Y a su vez volteé a ver a los demás chicos pelear, y la verdad era que los rivales no tenían oportunidad alguna y cayeron fácilmente con los dos primeros ataques. El Slugma no pudo igualar la velocidad de Buneary y perdió el sentido cuando lo golpeó con puño mareo. En cuanto al Magby pasó lo mismo, intentó varias veces atinarle con lanzallamas pero el Zangoose de Derek lo esquivo una y otra vez, para acabarlo con su garra brutal.

Los sujetos sufrían de coraje por la rápida derrota.

—¿Cómo es posible que unos niños tengan pokemon tan fuertes? —preguntó el líder todavía muy frustrado.

—No esperaría que lo entiendan ¡y yo tengo 17!— grité.

—hmp… no me importa, pero no crean que porque ganaron este encuentro nos rendiremos. Somos muchos más planeando algo grande que no podrán parar.

—¿Quiénes son para hacer lo que se les de la gana?

—El equipo sequía… y para su información nosotros tomamos lo que necesitamos y demostramos nuestro talento para que sepan que pronto viene el cambio.

—No entiendo de qué demonios hablan, pero no ganaran nada, son débiles.

—Tal vez nosotros si pero espera a que conozcan a nuestros jefes.

—Alto ¿Qué?

En ese me momento devolvieron sus pokemon a sus respectivas pokebolas y literalmente se hecharon a correr.

—¡Se escapan!

Nosotros corrimos a perseguirlos. Admito que eran realmente rápidos, pero noté además que Zoroark había desaparecido de donde estaba antes. Me preocupó y reduje el paso que llevaba. Se nos adelantaron y por poco escapan si no hubiera pasado para sorpresa de todos que un auto apareciera de la nada he hiciera chocar a los tipos sequía o como se llamaran. Nos tomó por sorpresa y a ellos también, pero aprovechamos la oportunidad de inmobilizarlos con nuestros pokemon sujetándolos para que no escapen. Al Zangoose de Derek no le costó sujetar a un tipo por el cuello, al segundo sujeto lo sujetaron de los brazos el Buneary y el Sneasel de Rana evitando que se levantara, y al último el líder luchaba por quitarse de encima a Riolu quien lo forcejeaba de la cabeza. Quisimos ayudarle cuando de pronto el auto de un destello desapareció y donde se encontraba apareció Zoroark.

—Así que ahí estaba… chica lista— pensé —y encima los engañó con su transformación.

Entonces mi pokemon Zoroark se acercó y puso su pié/pata en la espalda del tipo para que no se levantara.

—Maldita zorra… —refunfuñó.

Me molesté —Oye fíjate cómo le hablas, es mi pokemon y no voy a dejar que la insultes así —le hablé con firmeza.

El tipo solo guardó silencio y se rindió por su bien. Nosotros llamamos a la policía y tuvimos que esperar un tiempo de aproximadamente cinco minutos, Inmediatamente al ver a los tipos uniformados corrieron a esposarlos y a llevárselos en su patrulla. Supuse que sabían quienes eran por lo rápido que actuaron. Quien sabe. Pero pronto un oficial se nos acercó a hacernos unas preguntas. Nos preguntó si habíamos sido nosotros los que los detuvieron, le respondimos que sí. Preguntó además si fueron ellos los que causaron el incendio. Le explicamos que sí y cómo lo hicieron además. Me parecían preguntas de obvia respuesta, pero debía tomar nota igualmente de lo que pasó. Luego de dos minutos más o menos el oficial nos agradeció y procedieron a llevarse a los sujetos bajo arresto.

Los chicos y yo después hablamos de lo que pasó pensando en lo que pudo significar lo que nos dijo el líder de los tres y lo que quién sabe podría pasar.

—Me preocupa lo que dijo, acerca de que hay muchos más como ellos— les conté.

—Sabía que eran un grupo de delincuentes y que no eran los únicos que habían, pero que sea toda una organización con las mismas intensiones es motivo de preocuparse— explicó Derek.

—Al menos sabemos que si hay otro incendio, ahí estarán.

—¿Propones que nosotros los busquemos si se aparecen de nuevo? —pregunté.

—Quiero que todos esos terminen presos, si los encuentro yo y Zang los acabaremos fácilmente— dijo Derek decidido.

—Pero Derek no puedes dejar el gimnasio desatendido— intervino Katy.

Derek suspiró pues sabía que era cierto. Pero tuve una idea que podría ayudarlo.

—Calma Derek, si sabemos de otro incendio u aparición de esos tipos te avisaremos— propuse.

—¿En serio? ¿Pueden suplir este problema?

—Habrá que estar atento a las noticias.

—Exacto.

Como se estaba haciendo tarde nos despedimos y fuimos rumbo a nuestras casas. Dejamos la pelea de gimnasio para mañana porque los gimnasios cierran de noche. Me llevé a Zoroark y a Riolu a tomar la locomoción más cercana que nos lleve a casa. De camino Zoroark me llevaba de la mano como era costumbre y yo llevaba a Riolu en brazos. Cuando llegamos a casa mi mamá nos preguntó donde andábamos y qué pasó sin querer decirle lo de el encuentro con esos sujetos del equipo sequía. No quería que se preocupara o nos prohibiera salir a pelear. Eso sí, le dije que el día de mañana saldría para retar a Derek.

 **Punto de vista de Zoroark:**

Estábamos yo con Riolu en la habitación del maestro mientras el y su madre cenaban, nosotras ya habíamos comido y como terminamos antes, nos dirigimos a su cuarto para hablar.

—¡Zoroark eso fue asombroso, no sabía que podías tomar la forma de algo tan grande!

—hehe si, supongo que cuando evolucioné mi habilidad de transformación también mejoró

—Espero yo también poder evolucionar pronto.

—hehe tranquila si ya pronto podrás.

—Y tal vez cuando lo haga tengo un bello cuerpo como tu.

—¿eh?

Me sonrojé por el repentino comentario suyo.

—uh eh… yo quise decir… —balbuceó avergonzada.

Solté una ligera risa. La verdad a veces Riolu se veía muy tierna cuando se avergüenza. Y eso me hacía recordar lo mucho que la quiero.

—tranquila —puse mi pata en su hombro —estoy segura que te verás hermosa.

Riolu cubrió su cara toda roja con sus patas para evitar verme a los ojos.

En eso llega el maestro.

—Hola chicas.

—Hola maestro— le contesté.

—Zoroark, él no nos puede entender.

—lo sé, pero siempre me gusta hablarle.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue sentarse cerca de nosotras. Después acercó su mano a mi y acarició repetidas veces mi pelo. Me encantaban los mimos que siempre hacía, era la mejor parte del día recibir el cariño que sentía por mi. Lo que hizo después fue plantar un beso en mi frente con amor. Riolu miró algo molesta y quizá celosa, así que jaló del brazo del maestro para llamar su atención. Sin perder tiempo la cargó cerca de él y la acarició justo como había hecho conmigo sin faltar el beso en su pequeña frente. Se veía muy feliz de recibir también atención. Bastante… pero no imaginé que podría llegar a tal punto. Luego que Riolu abrazara al maestro con fuerza el cambio surgió. Su cuerpo se iluminó de una luz cegadora. Ella estaba evolucionando.

 **Fin del cap.**

 **No tengo excusas esta vez, básicamente porque no recuerdo que ocurrió en parte de ese lapso largo. Quiero, y mi amigo me recuerda que lo haga. Que escriba y continúe la historia. Estuve medianamente ocupado cuando estaba la universidad y tal vez lo esté más pronto, pero la historia no acaba hasta que yo lo diga. Es una obra de arte y un modo de expresión que no dejaré incompleta. No sé qué será de los otros fics pero trataré de que al menos uno sea algo digno de recordar. Esperando sus review se despide el zorro.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: el amor no conoce barreras

Punto de visto del Rodrigo (Rana)

….el día se empezaba a oscurecer y decidimos irnos a nuestras casas.

Llegué a mi casa cargando a Lanett en mis brazos y con Whitney en mi hombro izquierdo, pero antes de entrar decidí volver a felicitarlas por todo lo que hicieron el día de hoy seguido de acaricias, no quería pasarme de frío así que entré a la casa (fue corta la felicitación y las acaricias).

—¡Llegó su hermano, vayan a buscarlo!- dijo una voz familiar

Al momento de entrar fui recibido con la llegada de varios Pokemons seguidos de sus gritos, resultaban ser los Pokemon de mis padres, los cuales son Mightyena (Hembra), Houndoom (Macho), gemelos Meowstic (Macho y otro Hembra), Glameow (Macho) y Purrloin (Hembra). Ellos estaban felices por mi llegada y a la vez estaba feliz de verlos, intenté caminar pero no me dejaban, siempre les gusta estar apegados a nosotros. Caminé hacia la cocina donde estaban mis padres cenando.

—Hola hijo, ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó mi mamá mientras comía.

—Me fue bien— respondí mientras bajaba a mis Pokemons al suelo.

—¿Y?, dinos que hiciste hoy —dijo mi padre

—Bueno, las clases como siempre, nada nuevo, al terminar las clases fui con Chris a visitar el gimnasio de Derek, hablamos un poco —dije- Y lo desafié a una batalla de líder de gimnasio.

—¿Lo desafiaste? ¿y cómo te fue?— preguntó mi mamá.

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saqué la medalla.

—Chan Chan— dije mostrándosela.

—¡Oh felicidades hijo!— dijo mi mamá levantándose para abrazarme— Estoy contenta de que lo hayas conseguido.

—Mamá— dije mientras la abrazaba y recibía sus afectos— deberías agradecerle a Whitney y Lanett, ellas hicieron todo el trabajo.

Ella se agachó y las acarició mientras yo dejaba mis cosas en una silla vacía en el comedor, volví en seguida porque la verdad, mi equipo y yo teníamos hambre.

—Bien hecho— dijo mi padre mientras comía, él es algo frio, no es de expresar cariño pero no me molestaba, ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Ahora tenemos que encontrar una caja para guárdalo y…..—ella se detuvo y notó la presencia de un olor desagradable, como quemado- ¿Hijo porque hueles así?, ¿dónde estuviste?

—Eh bueno, al salir, hubo varios incendio cerca del gimnasio de Derek, protagonizados por… El Equipo Sequia, jajá— dije con una risa nerviosa por la posible reacción que tendrían mis padres.

—¡¿QUÉ, POR EL EQUIPO SEQUIA?!— dijo mi mamá asustada y por otra parte mi padre solo escuchaba, él sabia que yo estaba bien.

—Ay mamá si no nos pasó nada malo, mira, no tenemos ningún rasguño— dije intentando calmarla

—Bueno, eso es cierto, pero tendrás que bañarte para quitarte el olor, y también a tus compañeras— dijo por fin tranquila— Ve a buscar tu ropa mientras yo preparó el baño.

Fui a mi pieza que se encuentra en el segundo piso, al lado se encuentra la de mis padres, busqué cualquier ropa para usar después del baño, no tengo pijama así que siempre duermo con ropa de casa. Al bajar fui directo al baño junto con mis compañeras, pensé que lo mejor era que ellas se bañaran primero así que comencé con Lanett mientras Whitney esperaba fuera de la ducha. Cuando ella terminó, la saqué de la ducha y la empecé a secar con la toalla, ella quedó mas esponjosa de lo que era normalmente, nos dio risa por eso.

—Muy bien Lanett, ya estas limpia, ve a cenar con los otros hermanos mientras baño a Whitney— dije contento.

—Ahora es tu turno, ven aquí pachoncita— dije cargándola y llevándola a la ducha.

Giré la llave de agua. entonces la noté molesta —Ops, abrí la llave de agua caliente, lo siento Whitney y la empecé a lavarla, al terminar la sequé y la mandé a cenar. Finalmente era mi turno de bañarme, quise hacerlo rápido ya que tenia mucha hambre. Una vez terminado, fui a la cocina y me di cuenta que mis padres se habían ido a dormir, también que todos los Pokemon ya habían terminado de comer dejándome solo.

Ya cenado, fui a preparar mis útiles para el día siguiente, mientras iba caminando para ir a mi habitación vi como dormían mis hermanitos en el sofá, me da ternura verlos dormir juntos. Llegué a mi habitación, encendí la luz y me di cuenta de que Lanett se encontraba en mi cama contenta esperándome mientras saltaba.

—Lanett— dije medio sorprendido— creí que estabas durmiendo abajo.

Ella de inmediato me respondió con tonos alegres.

—Aww quieres dormir conmigo, esta bien pero primero déjame preparar mis cosas para mañana— dije.

Busqué y coloqué mis cuadernos en la mochila, útiles escolares, todo lo necesario, excepto colación ya que almuerzo allá. Bueno ahora si a dormir, apagué la luz, abrí la frazada de mi cama, cargué a Lanett de la cintura la llevé a dormir junto mi, puse mi alarma y cerré mis ojos.

Unas horas más tarde.

¡Advertencia limón!

Estaba durmiendo de espalda de lo más bien hasta que sentí una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, no sabia de que era pero no le tomé importancia, seguía durmiendo hasta que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y me empezaba un poco a doler, lo ignoraba pero cada vez más me molestaba así que me desperté y quise saber que era , me sentía extraño y confuso porque mi molestia venia de mi entrepierna, pensé en lo peor así que abrí las frazadas para acabar con la curiosidad, lo que vi me sorprendió mucho.

—¿!LANETT QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!— grité no demasiado fuerte.

No lo podía creer, ella, ella me estaba chupando el pene, ella, tan solo un pequeño pokémon y haciendo algo inapropiado, me preguntaba porque lo estaba haciendo, no lograba entenderlo. Ella retira su boca y me mira contenta, yo por la desesperación subo mis pantalones (con mis calzoncillos también) y la levanto dejándola al lado mío.

Obligué a Lanett que se acueste al lado mío

—¿Lanett que crees que estabas haciendo, ah?— hablé estando sentando en la cama con un tono un poco enojado.

Me mira feliz como si lo que ella hiciera no fuera nada malo.

—Eso no se hace Lanett, ¿escuchaste? —dije casi sonando como mi madre dando regaños— Eso esta mal, no lo vuelvas a hacer eso por favor.

Su mirada cambio, cambio a estar un poco triste como si comprendiera mi estado.

—Bun…..Bun— dijo ella mirándome triste

—Es que eso no se hace Lanett, además, no sé si eso es correcto. Sé que existe el amor hacia los pokemon pero no sé hasta que punto o si esto esta bien.

—¡Buneary!— dijo mirándome cada vez mas triste.

La quedé viendo por unos segundos y noté que además de tristeza estaba haciendo ojos tiernos como si estuviera a punto de llorar, creo que esta vez me pasé en regañarla.

—¿Lanett?— dije suspirando- ¿realmente quieres hacerlo?

—Buneary— dijo mientras me miraba intentando cambiar su expresión.

—Yo tengo dudas acerca de esto, porque, bueno pues yo soy muy alto y tú, muy pequeña además eres un Pokémon y yo un ser humano- dije preocupado y mirando a otra parte.

Vuelvo a mirarla y la noto feliz, su felicidad me aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien. Recordé en lo mucho que ha hecho, ayudado y pensé que lo mejor era premiarla como agradecimiento, me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la frente.

—Bueno— dije rendido— entonces… puedes continuar.

Esta vez Lanett dio un grito de alegría y se dirigió rápido a mi pantalón, le ayudé a sacármelo junto con mis calzoncillos nunca la había visto tan feliz ni por las victorias de peleas o el cuidado que le doy u otras cosas, ella se sube a mi estómago, se da la vuelta dándome la espalda y con ambos brazos mueve el algodón que esta ubicado en su trasero, no entendía porque lo hacia hasta que lo vi.

—Lanett, ¿tienes vagina?— dije asombrado.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, me mira feliz y muy sonrojada.

—Yo creí que los Pokémons no tenían aparato reproductores, ya que no van al baño, o el tema de los huevos Pokémons.

—Buneary, Buneary: traductor: ¿Entonces como crees que nacen los Pokémons?

—¿Eh, los traen los Wingulls o Pelippers?— dije dudando— ¿Espera, eso significa que cuando te bañé, te toqué ahí?

—Buneary… —asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y a Whitney también?

Volvió a asentir

—Ouh creo que soy un degenerado

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?— pregunté

Ella saca su lengua dando ejemplos de lamer.

—¿Quieres que haga eso?— volví a preguntar pero un poco tímido— Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

No me sentía seguro completamente pero ya no había vuelta atrás solo me quedaba continuar, tomé su trasero y lo acerqué a mi cara, su vagina tenia olor a Magikarp, todo era rosado y hermoso. Saqué mi lengua e hice contacto (bueno ya sé que no es dañino) y empecé a lamer suavemente reiteradas veces, al hacerlo escuchaba los pequeños gemidos que hacia Lanett eso me hizo pensar que lo estaba haciendo bien, ella no quiso quedarse atrás así que miró mi pene, agarró con sus patas y empezó a chuparlo hasta donde podía, se sentía sensacional. Continuamos por unos minutos más hasta que volví a sentir la molestia de la otra vez, supongo que así se debe sentir el momento de expulsar la semilla pero no aguantaría por mucho tiempo, tenía que sacarlo en la boca de Lanett. Noté que sus gemidos se hacían más seguidos y un tono un poco más alto, supuse que ya estaba en su límite también, seguimos hasta que por fin logré correrme en su boca y a la vez ella gimió por varios segundos, expulsando un fluido proveniente de su vagina mojándome en la cara, ella experimentó su primer orgasmo, a mi me dolió un poco al correrme así que tuve que aguantarme mientras veía que retiraba su boca tragando lo que podía, el resto le salpicó en su cuerpo nos miramos y empezamos a suspirar de cansancio. Después de limpiarnos, Lanett se me acercó y puso ambas patas en mis hombros listo para continuar, la cargué de su trasero y la deje cerca de la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar?— dije preocupado— Si te duele lo dejaremos hasta aquí e iremos a dormir.

Ella me mira y asiente lentamente mientras apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Bueno, aquí vamos—

Lentamente metí mi pene en su entrada, ella dio un pequeño grito de dolor haciendo que parara hasta donde lo dejé, vi que su vagina un poco de sangre manchando mi pene, le dije que mejor nos detuviéramos porque no quería seguir lastimándola, me vuelve a mirar pero esta vez rechaza la idea con la cabeza, quería continuar y se vuelve a posicionar en mi pecho, continúe metiéndola hasta el fondo de ella con sangre y todo mientras ella seguía gritando, me empecé a mover varias veces con la misma velocidad sin tener prisa, y también a besarla en su cabeza para calmarla un poco, su interior apretaba mucho, era caliente pero aun así continuaba por ella, ambos gemíamos por las sensaciones que sentíamos por la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Al paso del tiempo sus gritos de dolores se convirtieron en placer, ella ya no sentía mucho dolor que al comienzo y su interior pareciera ser más fácil de penetrarla, ya podía moverlo sin problemas y con seguridad. Lanett levantó la mirada mostrando su felicidad por el acto que hacíamos, por mi parte también estaba feliz, pude ver que ella a pesar de su tamaño ha logrado pasar por varias situaciones difíciles, como por ejemplo: peleas Pokémon, cambio alimenticio, vivir con extraños, etc. y aún así lo ha superado, estoy orgulloso y no solo de ella también de Whitney, sin ellas no habría llegado hasta donde estoy ahora.

La felicidad de Lanett seguía hasta que de la nada todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar en color blanco, el brillo que emitía era tanto (debido a la oscuridad de la noche) que me cubrí con un brazo para que no me dejara ciego, lo único que pude ver fue que se salió de mi pene y empezaba a crecer dos figuras y su tamaño. Cuando terminó vi que ya no era una Buneary, sino una Lopunny, había evolucionado, lo que creció eran sus orejas que ahora le llegan hasta sus rodillas con mas "algodón", era delgada y además sus cejas le crecieron, tenía mas curvas que antes todo había cambiado, estaba realmente impresionado.

—Lanett por fin has….

Ella pone un dedo en mi boca para callarme con una cara seductiva.

—Hehe, ¿quieres continuar?- dije un poco cansado, con sueño con todo.

Ella con su otra mano agarra mi pene y lo hace entrar de a poco a su vagina, ahora si entraba todo, ella gemía a medida que entraba mi pene, una vez adentro se empezaba a mover creo que ella ahora quería tener el control, se movía un poco más rápido que antes, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y me besa (sin lengua, no me llama la atención).

—Lanett— dije retirando mi boca de ella— creo, creo que me correré otra vez.

Al escuchar eso, ella aumentó más la velocidad de sus sentones, con mis manos sujeté firmemente su trasero para que lo reciba todo en su interior, sus gemidos se hicieron muy seguidos con tono moderado.

—Lanett, creo que voy a….—dije a unos segundos antes de correrme.

En ese momento solté mi carga a su interior mientras ella gritaba por varios segundos, tuvo otro orgasmo, yo por mi parte estaba aguantando el dolor apretando los dientes con los ojos cerrados por la descarga que hacía. Cuando terminó, ella levantó su trasero lentamente retirándolo de mi pene, nos miramos jadeando y volvimos a besarnos, ella ve que quedaron restos de semilla en el pene y fue a limpiarlo, se acurrucó a mi cuerpo y la escuché "hablar" antes de que se quedará dormida, me dio a entender que fue un "gracias" por lo que acabamos de hacer, nos cubrimos con las frazadas y cerré los ojos listo para retomar el sueño, pero antes no paré de pensar en que decirles a mis padres a cerca de esto, por mi papá no tengo problema, pero con mi mamá si, no se como reaccionaria ante esto y también con mis hermanos, en especial con Whitney. No quise estresarme así que decidí dormir

Pasaron unos segundos y sonó mi alarma

Al día siguiente:

El día comienza con mi despertador lo primero que noté es que Lanett no estaba conmigo y que mi puerta estaba abierta, pensé en lo peor.

—Hijo baja por favor— dijo mi mamá

Cuando llegué a la cocina, la familia (contando los Pokemon también) entera estaba asombrado por la nueva apariencia de Lanett.

—Hijo mira tu Pokémon evolucionó— dijo mi mamá mirándome feliz.

—¿Ah si y a qué hora fue?— fingiendo ignorancia.

—Pues no lo sé, te fui a avisar que te tenías que levantar mientras bajaba las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina apareció ella.

—Bueno… de seguro evolucionó después de bañarla e irse a dormir— dije como posible idea.

Después de la conversación fui a hacer mi higiene personal y a ponerme ropa para ir al colegio. Fui a tomar desayuno en la mesa con mis padres, desearía que mis hermanos también comieran con nosotros (en la mesa) y no en el piso, excepto a Lanett, a ella la dejaron desayunar en la mesa porque mi mamá no quería que ensuciara su hermoso pelaje, sentándose al lado mío.

—Hijo lo he pensado, ya que tienes una medalla, ¿iras a enfrentarte al Alto Mando?— preguntó mi mamá.

Vdvwvvehevehhrvfhehj- respondí

—No hables con la boca llena— dijo regañándome.

Tragué la comida.

—Eh no lo sé, mi sueño era tener un Pokémon propio y ya lo tengo, derrotar el Alto Mando lo encuentro como sueño imposible— respondí— también, no podría porque voy al colegio y a la universidad, tendría que preguntarle a mis Directores o profesores si me dejaran abandonar para poder viajar para cumplir esa meta.

—Bueno, hoy día preguntamos y veamos que pasa, total a ti te esta yendo excelente. Eso si, prométeme que te cuidaras ya que tendrías que estar solo viajando, cuidándote y a tu equipo. ¿sabes cómo cocinar?

—Nope, solo nadar.

—En la tarde te enseño, ya que ellas no pueden pasar de hambre. Si te dejan salir de tus estudios sería una buena oportunidad para conocer el país y aproveches lo que nosotros no pudimos.

—Bueno mamá lo que tu digas— respondí

—Lo mejor será preparar tus cosas antes para que cuando llegues no pierdas el tiempo.

—Pero mamá y ¿si no me dejan?— dije

—Hijo no seas negativo, no perdemos nada con preguntar, quizás hasta si te dejen salir y come tu desayuno que estas atrasado— dijo retándome.

—Bueno mamá —respondí haciéndole caso para que no se enojará y empeorara el ambiente.

Ella terminó de comer antes que nosotros y animó a mis hermanos a que la ayudaran con el equipaje, quedando mi papá, Lanett y yo, ella estaba comiendo lento porque la disfrutaba. El ambiente se hizo distinto, todo estaba tranquilo hasta silencioso, era muy raro.

—Hijo— dijo mi papá.

Levanté la mirada y lo observé.

—Sé lo que hiciste anoche, a mamá podrás engañarla pero a mi no. Yo sé que fue la causa de la evolución, tuviste fornicación con ella.

Lanett al escuchar la verdad eso empezó a atorarse con su comida, yo por mi parte sabía que en el fondo alguien se enteraría tarde o temprano. Ayudé a Lanett a que escupiera el trozo de comida mientras seguía hablando con mi papá.

—Lo siento papá, creí que saldríamos con la nuestra— dije disculpándome.

—No tienes por que disculparte, no estoy enojado, era lógico que en algún momento tenía que pasar, pasaste tu niñez con Pokémon y no tuviste tantos amigos, excepto que ahora si tienes.

—Bueno eso es cierto— pensé.

—Y además tienes ese poster de esa "chica" en bikini.

Eso también es cierto— volví a pensar.

—Tal solo no creía que fueras de capaz de hacerlo, pero bueno, ¿se sintió bien hacerlo? —dijo con uno de sus comentarios.

—¡PAPÁ!— dije mirándolo enojado.

—Es broma hijo, no hay de que enojarse, ahora termina de comer antes de que te vuelvan a retar— dijo terminando de comer y levantándose de la mesa.

Limpié la boca de Lanett y seguimos comiendo, después fui a lavarme los dientes, busqué mi chaqueta con mi mochila y me fui a clases con mis padres en su auto.

Fui en la parte trasera del auto, yo me senté en el lado de la puerta derecha, Lanett en el centro y Whitney en el izquierdo, me surgió una duda acerca de Lanett.

—Oye Lanett, después de lo de noche ¿como te limpiaste?— susurre sin que se enteré Whitney.

Ella me explica que antes de que cuando me quedé dormido, fue al baño, se limpió con papel higiénico y la escena del crimen, después lo tiró a la basura y se fue a dormir pero se olvidó de cerrar la puerta.

Fin del cap

 **Ahora si notan que el cap es distinto es porque básicamente lo hizo alguien diferente. Es una medida que decidí hacer para cubrir la narración de otro personaje. Junto a esto mando el agradecimiento a mi amigo por su colaboración y por ayudar a que este cap haya sido hecho más temprano. Espero que les haya gustado y por si quieren saber limones hubo y seguirá habiendo, no es lo único que verán todavía de esta historia. El siguiente cap debería ser relativamente pronto así que estén atentos. Se despide el autor bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: confesiones

 **Nota del autor: aunque tarde de cap en cap últimamente cuento con la ayuda de un amigo para crear las ideas de caps futuros, apariciones y mucho más.**

Punto de vista de Chris:

El gran resplandor nos cegó a Zoroark y a mí. La luz provenía de Riolu y estaba tan cerca que cerré los ojos con fuerza cubriéndome además con un brazo evitando que me doliera más la vista. La figura de Riolu se empezó a estirar y a crecer. Era justo como Zoroark esa vez en el gimnasio de la escuela era indicios de evolución ¿alcanzó ya el nivel necesario? Ni siquiera estábamos peleando, solamente ocurrió de la nada. Los brazos de Riolu tomaron mayor largo y en las muñecas emergieron unas eminencias punzantes, su estatura aumentó también, junto con sus caderas, piernas, cola y orejas. Supe de cada detalle porque ella seguía encima de mí.

El enorme brillo cesó y volvió la habitación de regreso a media oscuridad de la tarde. Bajé mi brazo para ver lo que pasó, y ahí se reveló. El cuerpo de Riolu cambió y ahora estaba ahí un pokemon distinto y evolucionado. Me maravilla con el nuevo aspecto que adquirió. Zoroark también pensaba lo mismo por la forma en que la veía, fascinada de su amiga. Riolu se quitó de mi regazo y se puso de pié. Ahora era más alta que yo estando sentado. Se miró sus nuevas patas y lo que podía de su cuerpo. Ella se veía también feliz, mientras yo busqué mi pokedex en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y realizó automáticamente el escaneo con los datos de un pokemon nuevo.

— _Lucario: el pokemon aura. Puede percibir pensamientos humanos y pokemon a través de su aura, pero de este modo también puede descubrir secretos que tal vez no quiera saber. Por esa razón puede sufrir estrés fácilmente. Evoluciona al sentir una gran felicidad con un ser querido suyo durante el día_ —dijo la voz robótica de la pokedex.

Me sentí alegre al verla, y un poco avergonzado por la descripción de la pokedex. ¿acaso dijo algo acerca de leer los pensamientos de otros así nada más? Creo que no tengo prisa porque aprenda esa técnica tan pronto. ¿Y la hora? Pensé que ya era de noche, pero aparentemente había algo de sol para que aún contara como si fuera de tarde.

—¡Oh genial! ¡Mírate! Emm…si… ¡lucario! —dije no sabiendo qué decir.

De estar tan concentrado mirando el cambio que tuvo en el rostro; brazos y piernas, no me percaté de que también le había crecido un busto. Me sentí avergonzado que no supiera que se los estaba mirando. Pero con un vistazo rápido pude ver que eran parecidos a los que tenía Zoroark excepto que no podía esconderlos con la habilidad de ilusión. Eran pequeños y cubiertos de pelo… y algo redondos…

Pero por todos los cielos ¿en qué estoy pensando? Admito que se veía algo linda, pero yo era prácticamente la pareja de Zoroark, no podía mirar a otra mujer del mismo modo, menos si se trataba de otro pokemon y que fuera de mi equipo. Sentí mis mejillas arder y miré a Zoroark. Me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, seguido de una risita algo discreta. Me sentí un poco confundido de cómo se tomaba Zoroark éste cambio. Pero la verdad la sonrisa se me borró al pasarse por mi cabeza la idea de ¿cómo voy a hacer para que esconda sus senos para mañana? No me gustaría imaginarme lo que dirán los de la escuela o los chicos al verla.

Me puse de pie y busqué rápidamente en los cajones de mi armario una playera que no usara. Encontré una oscura de mangas cortas y la sostuve frente a Lucario para ver si estaba a su taya. Ella me miró confundida y yo ciertamente animoso. Salí de la habitación no sin antes decirle a mi Lucario que me siguiera. Fui a la sala de estar para ver a mi mamá en su trabajo de costura mientras miraba sus telenovelas. Obviamente no se sorprendió al verme a mi, pero si a Lucario, pero no dijo nada hasta que me di cuenta de que la miraba a ella y le dije: —Tranquila es Riolu aunque no lo creas —.

Apagó su maquina de coser y se acercó a ella para poder verla mejor. Dijo que veía muy linda y además fuerte, pero también señaló incómoda que ahora tenía pechos que resaltaban a la vista. Le dije que es justo eso a lo que vine a pedirle ayuda. Porque básicamente no podía hacer que se ponga la camisa así como así, no con esa púa grande y metálica en su pecho, no estaba precisamente entre sus pechos pero igual podría estorbar para que se ponga cualquier clase de ropa para su torso. Mi mamá pareció entender porqué quería cubrir la y tomó la camisa para hacerle una costura y corte para que su púa pudiera entrar por ahí.

Lucario solo miró atenta a lo que hacía mi mamá, sin entender demasiado para qué le cortaba un agujero a esa prenda. Al cabo de un rato mi madre terminó el arreglo y me entregó para que Lucario se lo probara. Ella inclinó la cabeza con duda al verla.

—Anda Lucario, póntela —le dije.

Ella la tomó, la miró desde frente y la volteó sin saber exactamente cómo ponérsela. Me causó cierta ternura verla, aunque ya no fuera tan pequeña como antes. Se tardaba tanto intentando meter la cabeza por una manga que mejor le mostré como debía hacerlo. Se sonrojó un poco y justo como le indiqué se puso la camisa logrando ocultar sus pechos y consiguiendo que saliera su púa por el agujero. Le quedaba linda y hacía juego con su porción de pelaje negro. Zoroark se asomó a ver que pasaba y se rió de la misma manera de al verla usando ropa, lo que causó que solo se sonrojara más.

Al anochecer y luego de cenar un rico estofado de fideos, papas y bayas latano. Me quise acostar a dormir, no sin antes cepillarme los dientes, recordando lo que pasó hoy mientras me miraba al espejo. —El equipo sequía… ¿qué sacan con quemar cosas en espacios públicos? Si hay más de ellos y continúan con esto van a herir a gente y pokemon. Dijeron además que había más como ellos y con un líder. Maldición… espero que no causen tanto daño si se aparecen. Ahora que Riolu evolucionó las tendré que entrenar para que puedan estar listas para lo que sea.

Mientras :

 **Punto de vista de Lucario.**

—Te queda bien esa ropa —me dijo Zoroark mientras se reía.

Me sonrojé. —Ya. No te burles.

Estaba con Zoroark en la habitación del maestro. Ambas sentadas en la cama, aunque yo sentada de rodillas abiertas. Zoroark prefería sentarse a un costado. Estaba la luz apagada pero nos podíamos ver bien. Zoroark se burlaba de que tuviera que ocultar mi nuevo cuerpo con ropa de humanos. Sé que lo decía en broma, pero no podía evitar sentir vergüenza de que Zoroark hiciera bromas sobre mi nuevo cuerpo.

—Deberías sentirte alegre, conseguiste evolucionar al fin como querías —me dijo.

—ehhh… pues si, pero lo que pasa es… —me sentí avergonzada de decirlo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta tu cuerpo? —.

—no-no es eso. Es que creo que… es algo nuevo tener algo que cubrir que no tenía antes —traté de explicar.

—¿Te refieres a los senos?

Me sonrojé —¡N-no no lo digas así! —dije apenada.

—No te debería dar vergüenza hablar de eso, en especial conmigo.

—Ay es que no sé.

—Tu ten calma, solo lo decía en juego.

—Si sé, es solo que… es fácil para ti decirlo. Yo no tengo el poder de esconder mis… partes íntimas con una ilusión.—me puse roja con tan solo decirlo.

—Oh así que era eso. Pero no porque tengas que esconderlas con ropa significa que esté mal. Solo te tendrás que acostumbrar.

Suspiré —Si, supongo que no está tan mal.

—Además te vez linda ahora.

Su comentario me agarró desprevenida y solo pude mirarla con sorpresa. Ella volteó la cabeza, pero noté que se puso colorada también. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Lo imaginé?

Pronto el maestro entró a la habitación andando solo en ropa interior. Nos saludó y nos dijo que ya era hora de dormir. Nos bajamos de la cama para que él se pudiera acostarse, pero verlo colocarse debajo de las sabanas me hizo darme cuenta de que ahora no iba a ser tan fácil como antes. Ya no soy pequeña, y en la cama apenas cabemos los tres. Zoroark y el maestro ya se habían acostado y como yo me tardaba, se quedaron mirándome con extrañeza.

—¿Qué pasa Lucario? ¿No tienes sueño?

Yo si tenia sueño, solo que no podía quitarme esta vergüenza del pecho. No era capaz de estar tan cerca del maestro y de Zoroark sin ocultar mi sonrojado rostro.

—Vamos Lucario, debemos levantarnos temprano mañana —dijo el maestro.

No tenía de otra, debía de dormir igual que siempre, sino el maestro se podría molestar conmigo. Me armé de valor y me acosté de espaldas al maestro, no me atrevía a verlo a los ojos.

Pasó tal vez una hora o dos, realmente no podía dormir. Me sentía con dudas y pues algo de sed… así que intenté levantarme sin despertar al maestro o a Zoroark, lo tuve que hacer muy lento para que no lo notara. Me puse de pie y caminé cuidadosamente fuera de la habitación. Fui camino a la cocina porque quedaba más lejos de la habitación que el baño. Llegué donde e visto a la madre del maestro sacar agua todo el tiempo. Antes yo no tenía la altura para llegar a la extraña mesa metálica con tubos. Había dos manillas junto al tubo donde salía el agua, supuse que no importaba cual usara, así que solo gire una y pronto un chorro de agua empezó a salir del tubo, me preocupó de que estuviera haciendo mucho ruido por lo que comencé a beber agua rápidamente tomándola con mis patas. Bebí unas tres veces y cerré la manilla, el agua se detuvo y me limpié los labios. Me quedé un rato pensando en el por qué de mi timidez. No la tenía antes cuando era una Riolu, pero de repente comencé a sentir vergüenza como nunca antes tuve. Bostecé y me dispuse a volver a la cama. Sin embargo cuando me di la vuelta una enorme silueta oscura me tomó por sorpresa haciéndome saltar del susto.

—¡Zoroark! ¡Qué haces aquí! —exclamé.

—Shhh… guarda silencio, o vas a despertar al maestro —dijo riendo.

—Lo siento, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —dije ahora en voz baja.

—Pues escuché el sonido de agua corriendo y no te vi en la cama, así que solo vine a ver qué pasaba.

—Oh vaya, lo siento. Es que nunca había usado estos tubos para sacar agua.

—¿Qué? Ah te refieres a la llave del lavaplatos.

—Pues creo que si, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo se llamaba.

—Es que yo llevo más tiempo viviendo aquí.

—Si es verdad.

Pronto se produjo un silencio incómodo cuando no se ocurrió que más decir. Y para empeorarlo recordé lo que dijo Zoroark cuando estuvimos solas hace unas horas, acerca de que mi cuerpo le parecía hermoso. De solo pensarlo me hacía sonrojarme de nuevo. Yo ahora contaba con nuevos sensores de aura que me permitían sentir las emociones de ella y el maestro que fueran fuertes. Cosa que antes no me era posible. Y lo que sentía en ese momento sobre Zoroark eran pensamientos y emociones confusas, no lo podía ver claramente. Y como no se me ocurría nada más qué poder hacer solo podía irme o preguntarle. Tragué saliva y opte por preguntarle.

—Zoroark… —empecé sin mirarla.

—¿Umh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Temprano dijiste que te parecía linda… ¿no es así? —dije con timidez.

Al verla un momento la vi bajar la cabeza con un gesto algo tierno. Me dio curiosidad por saber qué le provocaba comportarse así, aún si mi timidez se interponía.

—... Zoroark —insistí.

Ella soltó un audible suspiro. Creí que no iba a decirme nada. Sin embargo sin darme cuenta Zoroark acortó la distancia entre nosotras con rapidez solo para darme un abrazo.

—Eh… Zoroark —dije mientras mis mejillas ardían.

—Lo siento. Solamente me dejé llevar cuando lo dije.

Guardé silencio.

—Lucario nosotras somos hermanas, dormíamos abrazadas todas las noches, pero esta vez me dio vergüenza acercarme a ti y hablarte como lo hacia siempre. —continuó.

Yo seguí sin decir algo. Me limité a solo escucharla.

—Y en cuanto a por qué lo dije supongo… que ya no pareces tierna.

La miré confusa.

—Ahora me pareces muy bella, creo que eso me gusta.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Le… ¿gusta mi cuerpo?

—Tranquila, soy tu hermana, de mi no debes sentir vergüenza —dijo sin despegar la vista de mi.

Me quedé mirando sus brillantes ojos celestes, y se comenzó a acercarse. Mi rostro me ardía por completo, no me podía mover. Me paralicé de la impresión, pronto sentí su cálido aliento cerca de mi cara. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un suave y pequeño beso en los labios. La separé de mí a los pocos segundos.

—Zoroark… p-pero ¿qué haces?

—Lucario, tu me gustas.

Mi mente se puso en shock. Mil preguntas me venían a la cabeza. ¿De verdad lo hizo? ¿Entendí bien? ¿habla en serio? ¿desde cuando? Y más. Zoroark se apartó un poco y me miró con sus brazos envolviéndome, y manteniéndome cerca suyo. No lo podía creer. Mi amiga y hermana sentía algo así por mí. Me costaba procesarlo todo, aunque si lo pensaba bien, Zoroark tenía esa costumbre de hacer lo que quiere sin preguntar. Y eso ya a hecho que el maestro la regañe claro, pero entonces no estaría haciendo esto a menos que lo quiera de verdad.

—Pero Zoroark, si ambas somos mujeres —dije tímida.

—Lo sé, pero es que en verdad me gustas mucho.

—P-pero ¿desde cuándo?

Zoroark se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que fue ese día en que te pusiste triste y prometí ser tu hermana. Desde entonces nos empezamos a volver más cercanas al entrenar juntas cada día, y cuando evolucionaste no pude aguantar en decirte como yo te veía. No… No pude.

Me empecé a compadecer de ella. No había hecho nada malo, pero mi reacción creo que le quitó el ánimo.

—Ay no sé Zoroark… pero ¿qué hay del maestro?

—Aún lo amo, e imagino que tu también ¿o no?

Pensé por un momento.

—Eh… claro pero… ¿te enamoraste de él y de mi también? ¿Es posible?

—Debe serlo. Siento por ti lo mismo que por el maestro.

—Zoroark no sé… es que no se si me gustas de esa forma.

—Esta bien… no te puedo obligar a que me ames, pero recuerda que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón. —me dijo apretando el abrazo.

—¿Tanto así me amas?

—Si… creo que si. —declaró.

Estaba sorprendida. Sabía que dejar de discutir y empezar a entrenar juntas iba a hacer que nos lleváramos mejor, pero no imaginé que llegaría a esto. Mi mejor amiga enamorada de mi.

—Solo no me odies, sino me dolerá mucho.

—No Zoroark yo no sería capaz de odiarte por nada, tu eres mi mejor amiga. La única que tengo. Yo te quiero bastante. Solo no sé si te veo de la misma forma.

—Te… ¿gusta estar conmigo? —dijo con voz débil.

—Sabes que si.

—¿Te parezco linda?

Me sonrojé otra vez —creo que si.

—¿Te gustaba que durmiéramos juntas?

—La verdad si…

—¿Te gustó que nos besáramos?

Bajé las orejas con vergüenza —pues un poco si…

—¿Entonces qué problema hay?

Empecé a entender que Zoroark tenía razón, era cierto que disfrutaba hacer de todo con ella, y tal vez, solo tal vez evolucioné con la felicidad que me provocaba estar cerca no solo del maestro sino de Zoroark también. Y no niego que me gustó la sensación de besar a alguien, ya que nunca lo había hecho.

—te amo Lucario —me volvió a envolver con sus brazos.

—y-yo… creo que… —suspiré —yo también Zoroark… —dije derrotada.

Zoroark me miró con enorme felicidad y en cuestión de nada me besó de nuevo. Esta vez fue más largo y apasionado. Tuve mi primer y segundo beso, ambos fueron con Zoroark, y creo que así me gusta.

Ella separó los labios de los míos.

—Lucario ¿nos vamos a dormir? —me preguntó.

—Claro Zoroark —dije feliz.

—Pero pensé ¿y si dormimos en el sillón esta noche?

—¿En el sillón? ¿No nos regañarán?

—No pasará nada, y es para evitar despertar al maestro si nos acostamos en su cama las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Esta bien, si tu lo dices…

Zoroark se acostó primero y en cuanto yo lo hice me abrazó con amor. El sillón era más o menos del tamaño de la cama del maestro pero los cojines lo hacían diferente, pero no por eso menos cómodo. Yo también abracé a Zoroark, no entendí hasta esta noche lo mucho que la podía llegar a querer, ahora lo sé.

—Te amo Zoroark —dije ya sin vergüenza.

—Y yo a ti Lucario —me dijo somnolienta, pero feliz.

 **¿A que se verían muy lindas verdad? Quiero que poco a poco la historia que ya está más o menos planeada se vaya desarrollando, con lo que prometí poner y nuevas cosas que vamos añadiendo. Me tardé un poco más en subir este cap nomas, es que mi otra historia fue la que actualizo después de actualizar esta. Ambas van ser largas, así que agradecería que las siguieran. Espero que les haya gustado una vez más les digo hasta el siguiente cap.**


End file.
